


Even More Drabbles

by dangan_fluff



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Tickling, Too much fluff, feel free to visit my tumblr and drop me an ask :), obviously, you will die of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2020-05-27 18:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 184
Words: 39,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangan_fluff/pseuds/dangan_fluff
Summary: A bunch of drabbles about tickling from my tumblr @dangan_fluff





	1. Oumota- "Don't say that! It's embarrassing!"

Kaito and Kokichi were lying together on the couch, with Kokichi pressing his back into Kaito’s chest. They were watching some movie about aliens, which Kaito always insists on watching.

“I don’t get why Momo-chan likes these stupid sci-fi movies so much… who wants to watch some weird looking monsters taking over the planet. That’s like sooooo unrealistic” Kokichi complained.

“Hey! What do you mean stupid? You said you didn’t mind watching this movie fifteen minutes ago!”

“Nishishi, that was a lie, obviously! But it does make sense that an idiot like you would be entertained by such a silly movie!” Kokichi smirked to himself, never getting tired of messing with his boyfriend. “Either way, it should’ve been so obvious that- EEP!” Kokichi squeaked as he felt Kaito’s goatee nuzzling against his neck, involuntarily cutting himself short.

“Hmm? Were you saying something Kich?”

“Eeheeeheee dooohohon’t!”

“Sorry, I can’t understand you. Probably cuz I’m too stupid”

Right as he said the word “stupid” Kaito snaked his hand under Kokichi’s shirt and spidered his fingers on his belly, causing the latter to break out into a fit of child-like laughter.

“NAHAHA! STAHAHAP!”

“Woah, Kichi! Was that really you?” Kaito said, not letting up his ministrations. “You sound waaaaaay too adorable to be a supreme leader of evil!” Kaito switched to tracing random patterns along Kokichi’s stomach, relishing in the small giggles that bubbled out of his mouth.

“Don’t say that!” Kokichi said while trying, but failing, to pout at his boyfriend. “Neheehee… Its embarrassing…”

“What’s embarrassing? This?” Kaito smirked, nuzzling his goatee into his boyfriends neck once again.

“K-Kaito! Wahahait!”

Kaito loved times like these where Kokichi was able to let his guard down and laugh freely around him. He may be a little shit sometimes, but he’s honestly just an annoying little gremlin that wants to be loved. And Kaito was more then prepared to give him what he needed.


	2. Oumasai- "You're ticklish THERE!?"

“Come onnnn Shumai!” Kokichi exclaimed, his voice and expression as dramatic as always “I wanna wrap my arms around you and snuggle! It’s not fair that I’m always the little spoon!”

Shuichi yawned and said “Sure, I don’t mind. Just don’t wake me up in the middle of the night because you aren’t comfortable…”

“Nuh uh! I would never” protested Kokichi. There was a good chance that they would wake up with their positions reversed anyway, and Kokichi was too proud to admit that he cherished being held by Shuichi.

And thus, the two of them were comfortably spooning in bed, with Kokichi burying his face into Shuichi’s hair (well, mostly his neck because of his small stature). Every now and then when Kokichi would adjust his position slightly, he noticed a slight tensing of the taller boy. Never one to pass up an opportunity to tease his boyfriend, Kokichi continued with the small movements, this time more intentionally.

“K-Kokichi… stohop ihihit! Your hair is tickling mehehe!”

The smaller boy ignored this request, now opting to plant kisses all over his boyfriend’s neck. When he drifted down closer to Shuichi’s shoulders, his boyfriend let out a half-suppressed squeal. Kokichi smiled to himself with childlike enthusiasm.

“Wow Shuichi! You’re ticklish THERE? Ohmigod that is so CUTE!”

“Don’t, Kichi… I have to get up early tomorrow. Can’t you just- eheEHEE STOP!”

Kokichi, in fact, did not stop. And he clearly wasn’t going to any time soon, much to Shuichi’s dismay. After a while he did let up though, snuggling himself even closer against his back. After mumbling a half-hearted good night, Kokichi drifted into sleep while his boyfriend lay awake with a silly yet tired smile plastered on his face, making a mental note to himself to not let Kokichi be the bigger spoon again.


	3. Komahina- "No! Not there! Anywhere but there!!"

“What happened, Hajime?”

Komaeda was referring to a large bruise on Hajime’s side, wondering how the hell it got there. Hajime took off his shirt while he waited for the water to his morning shower to warm up.

“Huh? Oh yeah. The other day Akane roped me into doing some kind of training with her and we ending up sparring… she kicked me pretty hard in the side.” Noticing the look of worry on Komaeda’s face he quickly changed his tone. “Don’t worry, I’m fine! It didn’t even hurt!”

Komaeda stared at the bruise looking disappointed yet irritated. “It makes you look less beautiful Hajime. I don’t like it.” he sighed to himself. “Oh well, guess there’s nothing we can really do about it. But are you sure it doesn’t hurt? It looks pretty ugly.” As he said that he poked Hajime’s side right where the bruise was, causing him to jump back in surprise.

“W-Wait! What’re you-“ Hajime was cut off by the feeling of Komaeda’s fingers softly caressing the injured bit of skin.

“I thought you said it didn’t hurt, Hajime?”

“I-It doesn’t! I’m just- cut ihihit ouhohout!”

“Cut what out?” Komaeda responded, knowing his boyfriend was too much of a tsundere to admit the real reason. At this point, Komaeda had began tickling Hajime openly, admiring the rarely heard giggles that came pouring out of his mouth.

“S-Seriously! Stahahap!”

As much as he wanted to continue, Komaeda knew his boyfriend was hurt no matter how much he tried to hide it. He stopped the tickling and placed a gentle kiss on Hajime’s bruise, and gave his boyfriend a loving look before saying:

“I think you’re even more beautiful when you laugh, Hajime. I would love to hear your laugh some more.”

“S-Shut up!” Hajime’s stormed off to go take his shower, wanting to escape Komaeda and hide the growing blush on his face as soon as possible.


	4. Oumasai- "...I didn't say to stop."

Shuichi sat at his desk, doing detective-work in the middle of the afternoon despite it being his once in a blue moon day off from his typical duties. Kokichi, however, was looking forward to this day as time to spend with his boyfriend. Needless to say, he was disappointed to see Shuichi hunched over his desk going through stacks of files.

He had tried pestering Shuichi by calling his name and ranting loudly about various nonsensical things, but his boyfriend just tuned him out and completely focused on his work. Letting his impatience get the better of him, Kokichi sprung himself from off of Shuichi’s bed and walked up to his desk, turning his head and peering down at Shuichi.

“Shuichi! Pay attention to meeee! Pwetty Pwease!”

Still no response.

Kokichi scooted even closer to his boyfriend.

“C-Can it be? Does Shuichi… not love me anymore?” Kokichi faked sadness and began fake crying in a desperate grab for Shuichi’s attention. Although he didn’t say anything, he did hear Shuichi sigh out of annoyance under his breath. He noticed the bags under his eyes and considered leaving his boyfriend alone but quickly dismissed the idea. The fact that he was tired was just another reason to take a break from work, Kokichi reasoned to himself. Making an impulsive attempt to pry Shuichi away from his work, he shoved all of the papers off of his desk and flashed a big toothy grin at his boyfriend.

“Oops! Nishishi, looks like my hand slipped! Maybe you should pay more attention to me next time!”

Shuichi stared at his boyfriend in disbelief. He knew Kokichi wanted attention, but was he really neglecting him that much? Shuichi pushed himself away from his desk and closed his eyes, allowing himself a temporary break from the work he had been doing.

That doesn’t change the fact of how much disturbance Kokichi had just caused him. He had been carefully managing piles of papers and organizing them into separate stacks, and now they all lay mixed up on the floor.

“Listen, I don’t even care if you’re mad at me. You’ve been like, totally ignoring me! I’d rather have you be mad at me then just ignore me all day!” Kokichi pouted, crossing his arms against his chest.

“Fine…” Shuichi grumbled, getting up from his chair. “”If you’re really that desperate…”

Shuichi really wasn’t that angry at Kokichi for pulling him out of his work, but he kept up the pretense of annoyance in order to exact his revenge against Kokichi for messing up his strictly organized files. He picked his smaller boyfriend up over his shoulder and placed him on the bed.

“Ohhhh I see! Shumai is realllly mad at me! I wonder what he’s gonna- h-hey! Wait!”

Without hesitating, Shuichi pinned his boyfriend to the bed and began spidering his stomach quickly. Kokichi immediately burst out into a fit of giggles, preventing him from provoking Shuichi even more. Hearing his boyfriend’s silly giggles did help him recover from his ridiculous antics, however. Shuichi slipped his hands under Kokichi’s shirt and gently scratched at and massaged the sensitive skin, taking note of every reaction that he made.

“NAHAHA SHUMAHAHAHAI!”

“Hmm? I thought you said you were fine with any kind of attention? Besides, this does seem to be relieving some of my stress…” Shuichi stated, not giving his boyfriend a break from the torture just yet. Just before he relented, he scritch-scratched at his underarms, earning him an adorable squeal from his boyfriend. Finally, Shuichi removed his hands and smiled at his boyfriend’s blushing face beneath him. Soon enough, Kokichi’s childlike smile morphed into a pout as he puffed his cheeks and avoided contact with his boyfriend.

“Come on Kich, don’t tell me you’re the one who mad now…” Shuichi said, openly expressing his concern for the other’s well-being.

Kokichi mumbled something under his breath, but Shuichi couldn’t quite hear what it was.

“What was that, Kichi? I couldn’t hear you.”

“…I didn’t say to stop.”

“H-Huh?”

“I dont really mind it… I just feel lonely after not seeing you much lately. That’s all.”

The detective noticed his boyfriend’s cheeks growing even redder, prompting Shuichi to blush himself.

“O-Oh! Umm… good.” he said with a calming smile that could melt anyone’s heart. “So you wouldn’t mind if I continued, then?”

Kokichi’s eyes widened slightly, realizing the fate he had just resigned himself to. He sighed and gave up, deciding that relieving some stress would be good for the both of them.


	5. Amamatsu- "Stop being so cute."

“Rantaro stohohop!”

“Only when you stop being so cute.”

Rantaro’s fingers danced up and down Kaede’s sides, allowing him to take in her melodic laughter.

It was the times likes these that Rantaro cherished the most. Laying in bed with his girlfriend and watching TV, not particularly focused on anything but enjoying each other’s company nonetheless.

Rantaro started drawing random patterns all over Kaede’s stomach, savoring the giggles that came flowing from her mouth.

“Eeheehee…. you’re sohoho mehehean!”

Kaede wasn’t trying to hold back her laughter at all, since she didn’t really mind being tickled. The physical closeness, the smiles plastered on the faces of both people involved- everything about it just made her heart flutter.

Rantaro stopped tickling her and pulled her in closer, burying his face in her hair and wondering what he did to deserve such a wonderful girlfriend.

Kaede, on the other hand, was still quietly giggling to herself and plotting her revenge. Sure, Rantaro claims to not be ticklish, but no one actually means that right? A mischievous smile adorning her face, Kaede leaned into Rantaro, mentally preparing to find out where exactly her boyfriend could be ticklish.


	6. Kokichi and Miu- "Admit it!"

“Spill it you lying little shit!”

Miu mercilessly drilled her fingers into Kokichi’s sides, allowing him no break whatsoever from the torturous tickles.

“NAHAHAHA STAHAHAAP!”

“I’ll stop when you admit that you have a big fat crush on Pooichi! Bet you thinking some nasty fucking thoughts aren’t ya?”

She tickled him more intensely, now using one hand to claw at his stomach.

“FUHUHUCK NOHOHOO!” he managed to spit out amongst his laughter. “I DOHONT I SWEAR!”

“Ha! You sound like a fucking chew toy with how much you’re squeaking right now!” Miu teased, “Just cough it up already!”

Kokichi writhed desperately, fully aware that she had no intention of stopping until she got what she wanted. He responded to Miu’s questioning by hurling insults and swear words in her direction, but it was getting harder and harder as he was losing his breath.

That was, until she found a spot on his ribs that made him cackle uncontrollably.

“S-SHIHIHIT!! NOHOHO!” Kokichi squirmed even more vigorously than before.

“Look at how red your face is! Thinking about Shuichi gets you that fucking hot doesn’t it!”

She let up for a second to let Kokichi catch his breath.

“You’re crazy…” Kokichi mumbled to himself.

“Hey! The hell do you think you’re talking to! Just cuz I’m giving you a break doesn’t mean I’m done yet!”

Kokichi tensed at the thought of Miu keeping him here for any longer. However, being the stubborn little shit that he was, a cocky grin crept its way on his face and he spat out at her:

“Try me, bitch.”


	7. Oumota- "I didn't do anything I swear!"

“Kokichi!” Kaito yelled as he stormed down the hallway to the living room, where Kokichi lay idly on the couch. “What the hell is this!”

Kaito pointed to the big blank letters that spelled out the word “idiot” on his forehead. Kokichi snickered to himself, patting himself on the back for yet another successful prank attempt.

“And you wrote it backwards too! Tch, which one of us is really the idiot!”

“Well duh Momo-chan, it only looks backward to you in the mirror! Whoever did that must have really underestimated your stupidity!”

“What do you mean ‘Whoever did that’, huh?”

“Cuz it obviously wasn’t me. I would never do such a thing to my precious Momo-chan!”

“Of course it was you! You lying little-!” Kaito rushed over to the couch and positioned himself over Kokichi, using his height to his advantage. He spared no hesitation in mercilessly clawing at the smaller boy’s stomach with his one hand while poking at his ribs with the other.

“SHIHIHIT! KNOCK IHIHIT OHOHOF!”

“Nope! This is your punishment for trying to mess with me!” Kaito tried to sound angry but he couldn’t help the tone of playfulness that crept into his voice. “Now admit what you did!”

“NAHAHA IT WASN’T MEHEHEE! I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING I SWEHEHAR!”

Ignoring the obvious lie, Kaito snuck his hands under Kokichi’s shirt and scratched at the sensitive skin, slowing making his way upwards until he reached his underarms. Kokichi squealed and tried to bring his arms down but, unfortunately for him, he only ending up trapped Kaito’s hands in one of his worst spots.

“Give up yet?”

“OKAHAY FIHIHINE! IT WAS ME NOW STAHAHAP!”

And with that, Kaito finally stopped tickling the other boy and allowed him to catch his breath.

“You’re so mean…” Kokichi mumbled to himself.

“How am I the mean one? Now I gotta try and wash this off my face thanks to you!” Kaito stormed off to the bathroom, leaving Kokichi in a flushed mess on the couch.

“Nishishi, good luck with that!”, Kokichi managed to bark out, “That’s permanent ink!”

Of course, that was a lie. Kokichi didn’t want to torture his boyfriend that much. He would never admit that he secretly wanted Kaito to chase after him, no matter how much torture he put him through.


	8. Ishimondo- "I promise I won't tickle you"

“S-stop it, Mondo!” Ishimaru protested as he felt the other boy sneak his hands under his shirt.

“Huh? I haven’t even dont anything to ya.” Mondo replied clueluessly. He continued to feel his boyfriend’s warm skin with his hands, exploring every inch of his torso.

“Ihihit tihickles Mondo!” Ishimaru replied through his giggles, unable to help how sensitive he was, especially around his boyfriend.

“Oh, that’s what you were scared of? Well fine, I promise I won’t tickle you. We good?” he replied, thankful that Ishimaru couldn’t see the smirk that crept on his face.

“Thank you…” Ishimaru snuggled himself closer to Mondo, now having been reassured that he wasn’t going to pull anything evil.

Mondo waited a few minutes before implementing his plan. Once he was sure Ishimaru had let his guard down, he placed his hands on Ishimaru’s sides staying there for a bit before taking action. Then, out of nowhere, he began poking and prodding at the sensitive flesh.

“M-mondoho nohoho! You promised!” Ishimaru squealed.

“Sorry man, can’t help it! Your fault for leaving yourself so vulnerable!” Mondo teased, not planning on relenting anytime soon. Eventually though, he came to a stop.

Ishimaru sighed to himself, “Never do that again…”

“Yeah yeah, we’ll see.” Mondo smirked, placing a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek and pulling him in closer.


	9. Shuichi and Ryoma- "...Did you just snort?"

Shuichi and Ryoma were cuddling by the fireplace, relishing in the warmth of each other’s bodies during the cold winter time. Shuichi pulled Ryoma in closer towards his chest when he heard a strange sound from the smaller boy.

“…Did you just snort?” Shuichi asked.

“Um…. maybe?” Ryoma replied. Damn. This was awkward. The only thing that could make this worse would be…

“H-hey what do you think you’re-“ Ryoma cut himself off as he snorted once again once he felt Shuichi spidering his hands all over his sensitive stomach. “Stohohop!”

Shuichi blushed, realizing that he was enjoying this just a bit too much. But he couldn’t help it- his boyfriend just looked too darn cute when he smiled. It didn’t help that Ryoma rarely laughed or cracked a smile for Shuichi, and hearing him laugh so freely just made Shuichi’s heart melt. He relented the torturous tickles, allowing Ryoma a moment to breathe.

“What’re you smiling for?” Ryoma asked once he noticed the childlike grin plastered on Shuichi’s face.

“Oh, umm… n-nothing…” Shuichi replied sheepishly. He placed his head on top of Ryoma’s in order to hide his face. In response, Ryoma leaned into the taller boy’s touch and they resumed cuddling as they were before.


	10. Chiakk x Chihiro- “Your skin is so soft”

“Is this okay?” Chihiro asked.

“Perfect.” Chiaki replied, smiling.

The two of them were spooning, with Chihiro taking on the role of the bigger spoon despite his small size. He nuzzled his face into her short hair and gently placed a hand along her waist, stroking the skin softly. Her skin twitched underneath his touch ever so slightly.

“Your skin is so soft, Chiaki...” he mused.

“Eeheehee... that tickles...” she replied through her giggles.

“Oh, s-sorry!” Chihiro apologized.

“Mmm... don’t worry about it.” Chiaki murmured as she began to doze off.

Chihiro continued to lazily trace patterns on Chiaki’s soft, supple skin, eliciting a few more giggles from his sleepy girlfriend. Eventually, he came to a stop and pulled her in closer. Having tired her out, she fell asleep almost instantly, leaving Chihiro replaying the sweet sound of her giggles in his head over and over again while he relished the adorable smile that adorned her features.


	11. Oumasai- “Admit it!”

“K-kokichi stohohop!”

“Only if my precious Shumai stops being so adorable!”

Kokichi wiggled his fingers in Shuichi’s ears, delighted to find another ticklish spot on him. 

“Eheehee stohop! Seriously!” Shuichi protested, although he didn’t sound too angry through his giggles.

“Hmm...” Kokichi paused, thinking to himself, “Maybe if you admit how cute you are I’ll stop!”

“I’m nohohot!”

“Nope! Wrong answer!” Kokichi grinned, wiggling his fingers a bit quicker than before.

“O-okahahay! I’m cute now stohohop!” Shuichi admitted, blushing. It didn’t help that his face was already red from laughing so much.

“Aww, you’re even more adorable when you’re embarrassed!” Kokichi cooed.

“Am not...” he pouted.


	12. Saimota- "Looks like that training paid off!"

“K-kaito stohohop!”

Kaito had Shuichi pinned on the couch and was poking and prodding at his stomach, feeling the newly formed muscles that had developed on his abdomen.

“Looks like that training really paid off, huh Shuichi?”

“Ehehehe no!”

“You don’t think so? That’s just like my sidekick to be so humble! But you gotta give yourself some more credit, man!” Kaito said as he spider his fingers along Shuichi’s belly, tickling him a bit more purposefully now.

“StohoHOP! It tickles!” Shuichi begged as he squirmed and writhed to get away from Kaito’s firm yet gentle touch.

Kaito noticed himself getting a bit carried away, but he couldn’t help it- Shuichi’s laugh was just too adorable and angelic that Kaito wanted to envelope himself with the melodic sound forever. He relented, giving Shuichi a chance to breathe.

They stared into each other’s eyes for until Shuichi blushed and looked away. Realizing their positions, Kaito also felt the heat rise to his cheeks and he gingerly climbed off of Shuichi.

“Sorry about that, man… Your laugh is just too cute!”

Shuichi went from being a little bit flustered to being completely red in the face. Kaito noticed this and chuckled.

“Well, what does my sidekick say about going to get something to eat? I’m starving!” Kaito grinned.

“S-sure…” Shuichi agreed sheepishly


	13. Kokichi, Kaito and Rantaro- "...Did you just snort?"

“Yay! I win!” Kokichi shouted cheerfully.

“No way! I was so close to beating you! said Kaito, “I bet you cheated!”

“Now, now…” Rantaro chimed in, “Let’s give Kokichi a chance.” he said serenely with a smile on his face.

The three of them were playing the board game Life and Kokichi had seemed to get lucky with every card he chose, and ended up beating Kaito by a narrow margin.

“Oh yeah? What’s that stack of cards behind you doing there, huh?” Kaito said.

“Huh? I have noooo idea what you’re talking about!” Kokichi snickered, feigning innocence.

“Kokichi…” Rantaro said disappointedly.

“Tch! You little cheater! Get over here!”

“Neheehee!”

Thus, a struggle ensued. Ultimately, Kaito pounced on Kokichi, pinning him down by sitting on his legs.

“Hey Rantaro, mind helping me out?”

“Sure thing.” he smirked.

“Wait! Can’t we talk about this?” Kokichi pleaded as Rantaro pinned down his arms, giving him even less wiggle room than before.

“Nope! This is what happens to liars like you!”

Without hesitation, Kaito began mercilessly spidering his fingers over Kokichi’s torso. Rantaro joined in shortly after, lightly scratching at his underarms.

“NAHAHAHA SHIHIHIT!”

“He’s so cute when he laughs,” Rantaro said fondly with a smile.

“If only he wasn’t such a little shit!” Kaito tried to sound angry but he couldn’t help but smile as Kokichi writhed beneath him. He switched tactics to pinching Kokichi’s side with one hand and squeezing his hips with the other. Rantaro moved to his ribs, digging his fingers into the spaces in between them.

“IM SAHAHAHARY! ENOUHOHOGH!” In the midst of his laughter, Kokichi let out an adorable snort. His face immediately went beet red.

“…Did you just snort?” Kaito said in awe. “That’s actually kind of cute!”

Kokichi buried his face in his shoulders to hide his growing blush.

“S-shut up…” he pouted. Rantaro took use of this opportunity to scritch scratch at his underarms again, eliciting yet another snort from him.

“There it is again… how cute.” Rantaro smiled. He picked up his minitrations and began tickling Kokichi all over on his torso, and Kaito did the same.

After a while, Kokichi’s face was getting red and his movements were getting weaker. Kaito and Rantaro relented, allowing Kokichi a chance to breathe.

“You guys are so evil…”

“Not as evil as you are cute,” Rantaro cooed, placing a kids on Kokichi’s forehead. Kaito followed suit by leaning down to plant a kiss on his cheek. Maybe having an evil little gremlin as a boyfriend wasn’t so bad after all…


	14. Nagito, Hajime and Fuyuhiko- "Me? Ticklish? Yeah right."

Nagito, Hajime and Fuyuhiko were all cuddling together on the couch watching TV. It was peaceful and quiet as they enjoyed each other’s company. That was until Fuyuhiko moved his arm around Nagito’s waist the wrong way, causing the latter to flinch.

“Nagito… are you ticklish? Fuyuhiko asked.

“Me? Ticklish? Yeah right.” he chuckled.

Hajime snuck his hands under Nagito’s shirt and began to lightly scratch at the sensitive skin. Nagito gasped and bit his lip in order to stifle his giggles.

“Wow… your skin is so soft.” Hajime cooed.

“Stohohop!”

“I thought you said you weren’t ticklish, hmm?” Fuyuhiko teased and he began to spider his fingers along Nagito’s sides.

“Okahahay! I am!” he said through his giggles.

“Your laugh is so cute, you know that?” Hajime whispered in Nagito’s ear, making him shiver. Fuyuhiko nodded in agreement and snickered.

The tickles and giggles long gone, the three of them resumed cuddling in peace, simply enjoying each other’s presence.


	15. Saiibouma- "Wait... you're ticklish?"

Kokichi had spent the past few minutes randomly pressing a bunch of buttons on Keebo’s body. That was, until, he made a curious discovery that caused him to stop for a moment.

“S-stop it Kokichi! That tickles!”

“Wait… youre ticklish?! Wow! So robots can be ticklish!”

“Kokichi… please don’t- EHEEHEE NOOO!”

Kokichi had begun furiously scribbling his fingers all over Keebo’s metal plates, marveling at how the robot vibrated and twitched under his touch.

“Hey Shuichi, come check this out! Keebo is ticklish!”

“Is that so…” Shuichi let out a small chuckle, letting his mischievous side come out. He got up from the couch and joined Kokichi, lightly poking and prodding at the squishy parts between Keebo’s metal plates.

“Stohohop it!” Keebo manged to say in between laughs.

Shuichi blushed and paused momentarily, in awe at how adorable his boyfriend’s laugh was. Kokichi caught on and did the same.

After he caught his breath, Keebo looked at the two of them sheepishly.

“W-what is it?”

“I didn’t know you could be so adorable Keeboy!” Kokichi teased.

“Me? Adorable? What are you-“

Shuichi and Kokichi wrapped Keebo in a warm embrace, cutting him off. He hugged them back, silently loving the intimacy he felt between them.


	16. Saimatsu- "Move your hands!"

Kaede wiggled her fingers at Shuichi, who nervously backed into the couch.

“K-Kaede don’t!”

“Why not? I wanna hear your adorable laugh, Shuichi!” With that, she pounced on him, scribbling nimble fingers all over his torso.

“NAHAHAHA STAHAHAP”

“You’re so cute when you laugh, you know… tickle tickle~”

Her hands migrated upwards underneath Shuichi’s arms, fluttering her fingers over the delicate skin. She stayed there for a while, relishing the titters and giggles flowing from his mouth.

“MOVE YOUR HAHAHAHANDS!”

“Aw, but this is such a cute spot Shu! I could just tickle you here forever~”

“DOHOHONT!”

Finally, she relented, allowing Shuichi to breathe.

“Never do that again…” Shuichi mumbled, still blushing.

“Hmm… we’ll see about that!”


	17. Saimami- "So that's why you're squirming so much."

Rantaro and Shuichi were watching a movie together, cuddling with each other under the blanket. Rantaro noticed that Shuichi was shying away from his touch a bit, and he flinched whenever Rantaro hands stroked against his sensitive skin. Rantaro didn’t quite understand at first, but then he pieced it together. He smirked, feeling himself become a bit more mischievous than usual.

“So _that’s_ why you’re squirming so much.”

“H-Huh?”

Rantaro snuck his hands under Shuichi’s shirt and gently scratched against his skin. Shuichi immediately jolted.

“Ticklish?” Rantaro asked, teasing.

“Rantarohoho! Stohohop!” Shuichi pleaded.

“Why should I? You’re laugh is quite adorable.”

He switched tactics to pinching Shuichi’s ribs with one hand and kneading at his sides with the other. Shuichi convulsed and sputtered at the sensation. Fortunately for him, Rantaro came to a stop soon enough. He placed a kiss on Shuichi’s cheek and pulled him in closer, allowing the other boy catch his breath.

“What was that for?” Shuichi asked through heavy breaths.

“You’re too cute, how could I resist?” he cooed.

“Rantaro!” Shuichi whined.

Ultimately, the tickles were forgotten and they focused their attention back on the TV, enjoying each other’s presence and falling deeper for one another at the same time.


	18. Komahina- "Here, I'll show you..."

Hajime and Nagito were cuddling in bed when Nagito’s hand accidentally brushed against Hajime’s side, causing him to let out a small giggle.

“You don’t happen to be ticklish, do you Hajime?”

“S-Shut up!”

“That’s a bit unexpected of you. A bit embarrassing, though.”

“There’s nothing embarrassing about being ticklish. Almost everyone is ticklish. Here, I’ll show you…”

“Hajime? W-What’re you- nohohoho!

Hajime began furiously scribbling his fingers against Nagito’s torso, causing him to break out into a fit of laughter.

“See? I told you! Even you’re ticklish, Nagito~”

Hajime snuck his hands under Nagito’s shirt and began squeezing his hips, which proved to be a sensitive spot on the bowl as he was howling with laughter.

“HAHAJIME STAHAHAP IT!” His whole body convulsed and squirmed at the torturous touches.

Having decided his point was proven, Hajime let his Nagito catch his breath.

“Wow, Nagito, you’re even more ticklish than I am!”

Nagito blushed, snuggling himself closer to Hajime. “Though I’m not as beautiful as you when you laugh, Hajime.”

“Oho~ Is that a challenge?”

“W-Wait, no! Not again! Hajime!”


	19. Mahiyo- “Not there! Literally anywhere else but there!”

“Not _there!_ Literally anywhere else but there!” Hiyoko squealed as Mahiru fluttered her fingers over her ribcage.

“Aww, but this is such a cute spot!” Hiyoko thrashed about underneath Mahiru, being pinned to the ground by the other girl.

“I am NOHOT CUTE! Hiyoko protested, while Mahiru quickened her pace. “STAHAHAP”

“I’ll stop,” Hiyoko’s eyes widened for a second with hope, “if you admit that you’re cute.” Mahiru smirked, secretly enjoying the precious giggles the bubbled out of the smaller girl’s mouth.

“FIHIHINE IM CUTE NOW STOHOHOP!”

Mahiru smiled and finally let up, admiring Hiyoko’s flushed face.

“I hate you…”

“Love you too!”


	20. Saimota- "What's the matter?"

“What’s the matter, Shuichi? You seem out of it.”

Shuichi and Kaito were sitting in the courtyard together, but Shuichi was staring off into space in deep thought. Kaito had taken note of this and immediately asked if he was okay.

“Ah, it’s nothing. I’m fine.” Shuichi lied, not wanting to burden Kaito with his worries.

“C’mon, you can tell me! I could never let my sidekick be upset!” he gave Shuichi a reassuring smile.

“Today just hasn’t been that great of a day, that’s all…” Shuichi said dismissively.

“No worries! I know the perfect way to cheer you up!”

“It’s fine, really… K-Kaito?” he noticed the mischievous glint in his friend’s eyes but he couldn’t quite figure out why.

“Guess I’ll just have to do this, then!” Kaito tackled Shuichi to the ground and started squeezing his sides, forcing a smile onto him.

“EEK! KAITO NOHOHO!” Shuichi immeidately squealed. He brought his hands to his torso protectively, attempting to fight off the electrifying sensations.

“There ya go, Shuichi! That’s more like it!”

“KaiTO STOHOHOP! ITS TORTURE!” he cackled. Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes.

“Okay, okay… Guess I went a bit too far, huh?”

“No, it’s fine… I kind of do feel better now.” he said sheepishly with a shy smile. He blushed when he made eye contact with Kaito.

“That’s great! Just what I was hoping for” he gave his signature smile and thumbs up. “Come on, I’ll help you get up” He extended a hand towards Shuichi who gratefully accepted it. He stood up slowly, still recovering from Kaito’s sudden barrage of tickles.

“Let’s go, Shuichi! I promised Maki I’d meet her in the cafeteria!”

“Sure.” Shuichi smiled, the bad day he had being long forgotten.


	21. Maki x Mondo- "God you're so cute."

Maki and Mondo were laying together, spooning comfortably. Mondo’s grip on his girlfriend’s waist tightened, and in the process he brushed against a sensitive spot of skin, causing her to flinch.

“Mondo…” she glared at him with cold eyes.

“What? It was an accident I swear!” he defended.

In place of a reply, Maki snuggled closer to him. It was silent for a few moments, until Mondo began tickling her waist a bit more purposefully, poking at the sensitive area.

“M-Mondo!” her pleads went unheard as he began wiggling his fingers near her sides, eliciting light giggles from her.

“S-Stop it!”

“Fine…” he smirked, satisfied with the flushed face of his girlfriend. “God you’re so cute…” He planted a kiss on her cheek and pulled her in closer, the two of them resuming cuddling in peaceful silence.


	22. Kokichi and Gonta- "I'm begging you!"

Kokichi found himself in quite the predicament: being too short to reach the top shelf in the library, Gonta had picked him up to give him a boost. Gonta kept readjusting his grip under Kokichi’s arms, thus tickling his most sensitive area in the process. For Kokichi, it was absolute torture.

“Why is Kokichi laughing? Did Kokichi see something funny?”

“P-Put me dOHOHOWN!” he begged, squirming back and forth. However, no amount of struggling could free him from Gonta’s iron grip.

“I thought Kokichi needed to reach the top shelf?”

“PFF- NAHAHAHA! MOVE YOUR HAHAHAHANDS!”

“Move my hands? Like this?” Gonta moved his hands back and forth which had the effect of a clawing motion on Kokichi’s underarms, effectively driving him insane.

“S-STOHOHOP IHIHIT! I’M BEGGING YOU!”

Gonta listened to his frantic request and put him down, although he was rather confused. Kokichi stood there panting, face flushed.

“Is Kokichi okay? What about the book you needed?”

“Forget about it… Just never do that ever again…”

“Gonta don’t really understand, but okay! Whatever Kokichi wants!”

Kokichi just prayed that no one had heard them and came in the library to see what was going on. Much to his dismay, he heard the library door close and caught a glimpse of Miu’s blonde hair before she exited.

Shit.

“What’s the matter, Kokichi?”

Kokichi didn’t respond. He was too busy plotting a way to get revenge on Miu for her having witnessed who knows how much of that whole scenario. Before long, he sprinted out of library after her, determined to get her to keep her mouth shut. No matter what.


	23. Oumasai- "You said you weren't ticklish."

“K-Kokichi stop it!”

“Neheehee, what’s the matter? Is someone a little ticklish?” Kokichi wiggled his fingers at Shuichi’s sides, causing him to break out in a fit of giggles. If Kokichi had been paying attention he would have noticed the mischievous glint in Shuichi’s eyes as he swiftly grabbed Kokichi’s wrists, preventing him from tickling him even more.

“Aha! Gotcha!” he said triumphantly.

“Oh no, the detective’s got me captured! What am I gonna do now?” Kokichi snarked.

Shuichi pushed Kokichi down onto the ground and hoisted his arms above his head, pinning them there with one hand.

“Now I wonder if you’re ticklish too…” Shuichi smirked.

“Nope! Nice try!” Kokichi said confidently. “So, uh, you can let me go now!” A bit of nervousness had crept its way into his voice. “S-Shuichi?”

In place of a reply, Shuichi began gently scratching at Kokichi’s underarm with his free hand, dancing his fingers around the sensitive hollow. Kokichi let out a choking sound and the corners of his mouth were ever so slightly upturned into a smile, one he was desperately trying to suppress.

“Looks like you lied. You are ticklish.”

“N-No I’m n-not!”

Shuichi rolled up Kokichi’s shirt, exposing the pale, bare skin of his midsection. He used both hands to trace random patterns on the area, occasionally circling around and dipping one finger into his navel. This had Kokichi squirming quite a bit, but he still had yet to break. Thus, Shuichi upped the intensity by furiously scribbling his fingers without warning. Kokichi immediately dissolved into a fit of boisterous laughter.

“I’m sorry, I’m a little confused, because you said you weren’t ticklish, but I’m tickling you and you’re laughing.”

“SHUHUT UHUHUP!” Kokichi squealed.

“Let’s see, now where else are you ticklish…”

Shuichi experimented with different tactics, clawing at Kokichi’s stomach with one hand while pinching at his ribs with the other.

“STAHAHAHAP SHUIHIHICHI!” Kokichi helplessly batted at Shuichi’s arms, attempting to pry them off his torso to no avail. “YOU WIHIHIN!”

“I don’t recall this being a competition,” Shuichi stated playfully, “Unless you count you being way more ticklish than me.”

Shuichi toned it down to just massaging at Kokichi’s hips. This had Kokichi kicking his legs and spouting out gibberish, thus proving it to be a rather sensitive spot.

“PLEHEHEASE I’LL DO ANYTHING!”

“Anything? I’d love to sit here and tickle you forever~”

“NAHAAHAHA NOHOT THAHAHAT”

Shuichi kept tickling him for a few more minutes until he stopped.

“What the hell was that for?” Kokichi asked through heavy breaths.

“You started it! Besides, I couldn’t help but get revenge for you tickling me all the time!”

“Yeah, yeah… if you think this mean I’m gonna stop tickling you then you’re wrong!” Kokichi descended upon Shuichi with a vengeful smirk.

“W-Wait! Kokichi!”


	24. Oumami- "You're ticklish THERE?!"

Kokichi and Rantaro were sitting on the couch together, with Kokichi positioned between Rantaro’s legs with his back leaning against the taller boy’s chest. Rantaro had one arm affectionately wrapped around Kokichi in a hug, while the other was resting on the smaller boy’s thigh.

Caressing the area gently, he stroked his hand up and down Kokichi’s thigh. He noticed how Kokichi’s skin trembled at the feather-light touch and was paying close attention to the way that Kokichi struggled to maintain his poker face.

Gentle caressing made way for more purposeful scratching, and Kokichi’s skin quivered like jello. Kokichi bit down on his hand in order to prevent himself from giggling, which Rantaro found to be quite adorable. However, being as stubborn as he is, Kokichi refused to break. Rantaro decided to end the silent battle between them and get to the point:

“You’re ticklish there? That’s unexpected, Mr. Ultimate Supreme Leader. I didn’t quite pin you down as the ticklish type.” Rantaro teased.

“I-I don’t know what you’re t-talking about!” Kokichi stammered. He squirmed in Rantaro’s grasp, trying, but failing, to push his legs away. “Maybe you’re just- GAH!” Rantaro had squeezed the area just above Kokichi’s knee, causing his leg to jerk violently.

“Not ticklish, eh?” Rantaro smirked. “I think you’re lying to me. You’re clearly hiding something.”

Rantaro used his free hand to remove Kokichi’s scarf and toss it aside, then placed his arm back around Kokichi’s waist in a hug in order to hold him in place.

His lips descended upon Kokichi’s neck, and he spoke in a whisper. “Are you sure you’re not ticklish?” Kokichi shivered at the tickly sensation.

“N-Not there! Literally anywhere else but there!”

Without warning, Rantaro began nibbling at his neck while his free hand danced up and down Kokichi’s inner thighs, occasionally squeezing at his knee.

“NAHAHAHA STAHAHAP!” Kokichi thrashed about but Rantaro had him in an iron grip, leaving him completely helpless to whatever tortures he had in store.

“Why’d you lie to me, hmm?”

“IHI DIHIHIDN’T!”

“Are you sure? Cause it seems to me that you’re verrrry ticklish~” Rantaro used his hand resting on Kokichi’s waist to lightly scratch at his sides, driving him insane: tickling someone in three places at once was only something a master tickler like Rantaro could pull off. And it was incredibly effective.

Rantaro didn’t want to torture him for too long, though. He came to a stop, allowing Kokichi to catch his breath. His cheeks were dusted with a light pink and his body was still trembling. Rantaro pressed a quick kiss to Kokichi’s cheek and pulled him in closer. Thus, the two of them resumed the comfortable silence they previously had, simply enjoying each other’s presence.


	25. Komahina- "Keep your arms up!"

“God I’m so bored.” Hajime complained, flopping down on Nagito’s bed.

“What do you want to do?” Nagito asked.

“I dunno.”

“I know! Let’s play a game! The loser has to do whatever the winner wants!” Nagito smiled.

“You’re on! Monopoly it is!”

Thus, the pair began their competitive game of monopoly. Hajime quickly took the lead, but Nagito ended up sliding in first place right at the very end, making him the victor.

“Tch! If it weren’t for your crazy luck at the end I would’ve won that!”

“Well,” Nagito chuckled, “A deal’s a deal.”

“So,” Hajime grumbled and crossed his arms, annoyed that he had lost, “What is it that you want me to do?”

“You’re ticklish, right?” Nagtio asked, a mischevious smile growing on his face.

“No I’m not!” Hajime blushed, giving away his lie.

“Hajime…” he sighed, “You’re a really bad liar.”

“F-Fine! So what if I am?!”

“I have an idea…” Nagito smirked, “Keep your arms up! I want to see how long you can last.”

“N-No way! That’s ridiculous!”

“Hajime!” Nagito whined. He pouted, making it almost impossible for Hajime to say no.

“Fine… But just this once!”

“Yay!” Nagito put his hands together excitedly. “Now put them up!”

Face red with embarrassment, Hajime slowly lifted his arms up, resting his hands on the top of his head. He closed his eyes, too embarrassed to look Nagito in the eye.

Nagito gracefully fluttered his fingers over Hajime’s torso, dancing his fingers in and out of the hollow spaces between his ribs. Hajime bit his lip, stifling the giggles begging to pour out of his mouth. His arms shook as he tried keeping them above his head.

“Fuhuhuhuck! S-Stop it!”

“You know that’s not the deal, Hajime~”

“I hahahahe youhuhu!”

“No you don’t” Nagito chuckled, “You just hate being tickled.” He wiggled his fingers in Hajime’s underarms, which caused him to struggle violently to keep his arms up.

“Stahahap! I cahan’t tahahake ihihit!” Hajime pleaded.

“You’ll be fine.” Nagito cooed, “A little tickling never hurt anyone, now did it?”

Nagito switch to squeezing Hajime’s hips with one hand and kneading at his sides with the other. Hajime instinctively brought his arms down to protect himself, cackling hysterically.

“STAHAHAHAP IHIHIT!”

“Aw, you lost. I would’ve thought you would last longer than that.” Nagito said with fake disappointment. In reality, he was enjoying every second of this. Nagito continued tickling him a little longer before finally letting up.

“Well that was fun!” Nagito smiled.

“More like torture…”

“Aww, c’mon Hajime…” Nagito rested his hand on his boyfriend’s thigh, “You didn’t really hate it that much, did you?”

“Whatever. Just watch out for when I get my revenge.”

“Ah, I’ll be looking forward to it!” Nagito said, attempting to mask his growing nervousness. However, a small part of him knew that he wouldn’t mind if Hajime were to get his revenge.


	26. Komahina- “You don’t seem like the ticklish type”

Hajime and Nagito were sitting together on the couch, and Nagito had placed his head on Hajime’s shoulder. They were sitting together in silence until Nagito readjusted his position, brushing his hair against Hajime’s neck in the process. Hajime let out a small giggle, much to Nagito’s confusion.

“What was that, Hajime?” Nagito asked.

“Oh, umm… I’m just a bit ticklish is all.”

“You? Ticklish?” Nagito asked, dumbfounded.

“Hm? Is something wrong?” he said, snuggling closer to the other boy.

“No, it’s just… you don’t seem like the ticklish type.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means,” Nagito started, “I never thought I’d be able to do this to you.” Nagito started spidering his fingers over Hajime’s stomach, causing the other boy to break out into a fit of boisterous laughter.

“S-Stohohop ihihit!”

“Why should I? Your laugh is beautiful, Hajime.”

“SHUT UHUHUP!” Nagito began clawing at Hajime’s stomach with one hand and used the other hand to swiftly pin Hajime down on the couch. Nagito crawled on top of him and admired the flushed mess before him. He had never seen Hajime blush this much, it was mesmerizing.

Nagito started by pulling Hajime’s shirt up and gently tracing his fingers in random patterns around his lower stomach, savoring the way that the skin quivered beneath his touch.

“Knohock it ohohof!” Hajime had already begun pleading, although the tickling had barely even started.

“Begging already? You must be verrry ticklish Hajime~” With that, Nagito began scratching at Hajime’s underarms. Hajime bucked and squirmed, doing anything he could do avoid the electrifying sensation, but it was useless: he was trapped at the mercy of his mischievous boyfriend.

“FUCKING STAHAHAP IHIHIT!”

“I will… in a bit.”

“NOHOHOHO!”

Nagito slowed down the pace, drawing lines from Hajime’s underarms to his chest to his stomach, watching the way he convulsed and sputtered. Deciding he had had enough, Nagito finally let up. Hajime huffed and puffed, pushing Nagito off of him.

“If you do that again I will kill you.” he threatened.

“Haha, we’ll see about that.” Nagito chuckled.


	27. Izuru and Nagito- "How come you never smile?”

“Izuru, how come you never smile?” Nagito asked curiously.

“I don’t find anything entertaining enough to smile. Why don’t you make me?” he retorted.

“Sure, if you’ll allow me!” Nagito smiled. He reached his hands out and wiggled his fingers by Izuru’s sides, startling the other boy.

“Hrk! W-What’re you doing?!” The corners of Izuru’s mouth were slighlty upturned in a smile, which only spurred Nagito on further.

“Making you smile, obviously. And it looks like it’s working to me.” Nagito smirked. He began furiously scribbling all over Izuru’s torso, causing forced and frantic giggles to come pouring out.

“STAHAHAP IHIHIT!”

“Fine, fine, don’t wanna torture Mr. Ultimate Hope for too long now do we?” Nagito sighed, disappointed that he didn’t continue. His thoughts were interrupted by Izuru slamming his hand against the wall in front of him.

“Now let’s see if you’re ticklish, Nagito…”


	28. Kiibouma- “That’s cheating!”

Kiibo and Kokichi were playing Mario Kart together, and Kiibo was in the lead. He was about to cross the finish line when he felt a tiny hand poking and prodding at the squishy parts in between his metal plates, distracting him from the task at hand.

“K-Kokichi!”

“What’s the matter Kiiboy? How come you’re not crossing the finish line?” Kokichi smirked.

“That’s cheating!”

“Since when do I ever play fair?”

Kokichi had abandoned his controller and was now using both of his hands to poke at the Kiibo’s midsection.

“STAHAHAP PLEHEHEASE!”

“Sorry Kiiboy, I don’t speak ticklish?”

“EHEEHEE KOKICHI! KNOHOCK IT OHOHOFF!”

Kokichi kept exploring all over Kiibo’s body, experimenting with different methods. He scribbled his fingers furiously over Kiibo’s metal plates.

“STOHOHOP!” Kiibo practically shrieked.

Kokichi stopped momentarily to pick his own controller back up and cross the finish line.

“Yay! I win!”

“Kiibo pushed himself off the ground and sat back up.

“That is so unfair! I would’ve won if you hadn’t done that!”

“Nishishi, that’s too bad! Guess we’ve gotta play again!”

“You’re on! And this time, I won’t allow myself to give into such distractions!”

“We’ll see about that~”


	29. Goshi- "I've never really heard you laugh before.”

“Hey, Ryoma…”

“Hm? What is it, Gonta?”

“Gonta just thinking… Gonta never really heard you laugh before.”

“Ah, I see. So you want to hear me laugh, huh?”

“If Ryoma doesn’t mind, of course!”

“Alright. Just get it over with” Ryoma closed his eyes and lifted his arms up.

“What is Ryoma doing?”

“You’re gonna tickle me, aren’t you?”

“Tickle? Gonta has never heard of these ‘tickles’ before!”

Ryoma explained, “It’s when someone pokes you in certain places and you laugh. It’s an involuntary reaction.”

“Oh, Gonta understand! So Gonta has to give Ryoma these ‘tickles’ to make him laugh!”

Ryoma blushed. Suggesting the idea was one thing, but having to explain it and hear Gonta say it was another thing entirely.

“Yeah, so just- Gh!”

Gonta poked Ryoma in the side, eliciting a choking sound from him.

“Uh oh! Did Gonta hurt Ryoma!”

“N-No, that was perfect… you can keep going if you want.”

Gonta continued poking at Ryoma’s stomach and sides, eliciting tiny giggles from him. Gonta was delighted and just had to continue, drinking in his delightful laugh. Gonta stopped shortly though, as Ryoma’s face was starting to get red. A gentlemen would never come close to hurting anyone!

“Your laugh is so nice, Ryoma! Gonta loves it!”

Ryoma blushed, placing a hand behind his head, “G-Glad to hear…”


	30. Kaito, Kokichi and Rantaro- "Tell that to the tickle monster!"

“K-Kaito! What’re you doing?!”

Kaito and Rantaro were sitting together on the bench in the courtyard when Kaito began gently squeezing and poking at Rantaro’s thigh. Rantaro nearly jumped two miles high at the initial sensation, but he immediately dissolved into a fit of soft giggles.

“What’s the matter? Is the Ultimate Adventurer ticklish?” Kaito teased. Upon saying the word “ticklish” he squeezed Rantaro’s knee, causing him to jerk quit violently.

“GAH! Stohohop!” Rantaro pleaded. Much to his surprise, Kaito did stop.

“Welp, I gotta go get my next victim soooo see ya!” Kaito marched off excitedly towards the school building in order to find someone else to pounce on.

~~~~~~~

Kokichi was sitting in the cafeteria when Kaito snook up behind him, pouncing on him and tackling him to the ground.

“W-What the hell!” Kokichi gasped.

“Gotcha! There’s no escaping now!”

“What the hell are you trying to pull, spaceman?!” Kokichi spat. He felt anxiety pooling in his gut; Was he going to be the next victim of the killing game?

Kokichi couldn’t have expected Kaito to flutter his fingers along his inner thigh any less.

“Gh! STAHAHAP! W-WHAHHAAT’RE YOU DOHOING! K-KAITO!”

“Don’t ask me, ask the tickle monster!”

Kaito finally let up, running out of the cafeteria as soon as he had entered. Presumably, he was off to find his next victim. Kokichi just sat there scratching his head.

“What the hell has gotten into you, Kaito…”


	31. Kazuichi, Sonia and Gundham- “Me? Ticklish? Yeah right.”

“Stop sulking, mortal. Your negative energy is affecting my devas.” Gundham interjected.

“Come on Kazuichi, smile!” Sonia said in an attempt to cheer the boy up.

“Make me.”

“Tch! Dare you challenge me, Gundham Tanaka, wielder of the Four Devas of Destruction! Attack, Devas!” Gundham’s hamsters began scurrying about Kazuichi’s body, causing him to jerk and let out a small laugh.

“EEP! G-Gundham, make then stohohop!”

“Kazuichi, do you happen to be ticklish?” Sonia asked.

“Me? Ticklish? Yeah right.” he retorted. “H-Hey! Miss Sonia! W-What’re you doing?!”

Sonia began skittering her fingers along Kazuichi’s side. Kazuichi flinched and backed away, attempting to pry Gundham’s hamsters off of him.

“Get your filthy hands off of my Devas! Devas, come back! I shall handle this myself!” Gundham joined Sonia in tickling Kazuichi, however instead of being gentle he aggressively showed his hands under Kazuichi’s arms, tickling him mercilessly.

“STAHAHAP IHIHIT! WHAT THE HEHEHELL!”

“Die, foolish mortal! Surrender to the fearsome wrath of Gundham Tanaka!”

“Look, he’s smiling! How wonderful!” Sonia wiggled her nimble fingers by Kazuichi’s sides this time, causing him to bark out his loudest laugh and double over to protect himself. It was to no avail, however, as he was being tickled by two people at once. He had no idea how long they were planning on keeping him here, but he hoped they would relent soon. Or at least they Gundham would leave him be and Miss Sonia would continue to stay by his side forever.


	32. Amamatsu- “I wanna hear your real laugh!”

Kaede and Rantaro were cuddling together on the couch when all of a sudden, Rantaro felt two hands wiggling their fingers against his sides.

“K-Kaede! Stohohop!”

“But Rantaro…” Kaede began, “I wanna hear your real laugh?” She let up for a second to hear his response.

“My real laugh?”

“Yeah, silly!” she resumed the tickling, this time poking her fingers at his ribs. Rantaro flinched and broke out into a fit of frantic laughter.

“NOHOHO! KAEDE!” he pleaded.

“I always forget how ticklish you are, Rantaro…” Kaede giggles, “tickle tickle tickle!”

Rantaro’s laughter melodically filled the air, bridging the silence between them. As much as Kaede wanted to continue, she finally let up.

“Was that too much?”

“No, its fine. You just caught me off guard is all.”

Kaede placed a kiss on his forehead and pulled him in closer, the two of them enjoying the warm embrace they shared.


	33. Amamatsu- "That's not what I meant!"

Rantaro and Kaede were comfortably laying together when all of a sudden, Kaede began spidering her fingers all over Rantaro’s torso, causing him to break out into soft giggles. He wasn’t terribly ticklish, but he was ticklish enough for Kaede to get a few hearty giggles out of him.

“D-Don’t! Stop!” Rantaro pleaded.

“Don’t stop? Okay! I won’t stop then!” she teased.

“That’s not what I meant!”

“Too late! Here comes the tickle monster!” Kaede danced her fingers over Rantaro’s stomach as if she were playing the piano.

“Kaede!” he managed to say through his giggles.

“Yes?” she asked.

He placed his hand on her chin and pulled her in for a kiss. Kaede stopped tickling him and reciprocated the gesture, leaning in to kiss him deeply. They pulled apart and looked each other in the eyes, cheeks pink. The tickles long forgotten, they relished in each other’s warm embrace, simply enjoying each other’s presence.


	34. Naegami- "I said I'm sorry!"

“B-Byakuya, wait! Nohoho!” Makoto begged.

“You should’ve thought about that before you knocked over the book I was reading.” he stated calmly. He mercilessly spidered his fingers along Makoto’s stomach, sending the smaller boy into hysterics.

“I’M SOHOHORREHEHEEY” Makoto managed to get out through frantic laughter.

“Sorry won’t help me find what page I was on.” he said indfiferently, as if he wasn’t tickling the living daylights out of Makoto.

Byakuya changed tactics to clawing at Makoto’s stomach with one hand and pinching at his ribs with the other. He couldn’t help the fond smile that crept its way onto his face. It was a treat to see Makoto laughing so adorably, and he wished to keep this smile on his face for just a little bit longer He continued tickling him for a little while longer until he stopped.

Makoto stood without saying anything, his mind too consumed with trying to catch his breath.

“Remember this the next time you want to touch my things.” Byakuya stated cooly.

“I-It was an accident! I said I’m sorry!” Makoto defended himself.

“Just don’t do it again, plebeian.”


	35. Mondo, Kiyotaka and Leon- "Start following the rules!"

“Are you sure about this?” Kiyotaka asked, addressing Leon.

“Yeah, totally! This is the only way to get him to start following the rules! Leon replied.

“If you say so, then I must comply!” Kiyotaka nodded. “Mondo, come over here! We must disclipline you for showing up late to our morning meetings!”

“Huh? The hell are you talking about?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Leon wiggled his fingers at Mondo, “Just some friendly disclipline.”

“The hell are you- NOHOHO AHAHAHA!” Leon began merciliesslt drilling his fingers into Mondo’s sides, eliciting a loud guttural laugh from him.

“Yes, exactly what he said! You must be punished accordingly!” Taka joined in, scratching at Mondo’s underarms.

“WHAHAHAT THE HEHEHELL!” Mondo practically shrieked.

“Take your punishment like a man, bro!” Taka joked.

“Come on, a little tickling isn’t that bad now is it?” Leon teased.

But for Mondo, it was utter and absolute hell. He had no idea how long it would be until they decided he had learned his lesson, but he prayed that it would be soon.


	36. Hajime and Peko-  “I wanna hear your real laugh!”

“Hey, Peko!” Hajime said excitedly.

“What is it, Hajime?” she asked.

“I think I found something that can make you laugh!”

“Really?” her eyes widened andher heart pounded, could there really be something? “What is it?” she demanded.

“Close your eyes!”

Without question, she did what she was told and closed her eyes. She was nothing less than surprised when she felt two hands gently massaging at her sides.

“W-What’re you doing?!” she panicked, unfamiliar with the sensation.

“I wanna hear your real laugh, so I’m tickling you!” he beamed proudly.

“Whahahat ihis thihihis!” she giggled, her genuine laugh coming pouring out of her mouth. Hajime stopped for a second, mesmerized at the beautiful sound.

“That was it, Peko! You laughed!”

“I suppose I did,” she smiled, “Though that sensation was a bit uncomfortable.” She paused for a moment, taking the past few minutes in. Then she turned to Hajime, her lips curled into a grateful smile and her cheeks dusted a light pink due to laughing so much.

“Thank you, Hajime.” she gushed.

Hajime smiled back, “No problem!”


	37. Oumasai- “I won’t admit it! It’s embarrassing!”

“Kokichi stohohop!” Kokichi was wiggling his fingers behind Shuichi’s ears.

“I’ll stop when you admit how adorable and ticklish you are!”

“I won’t admit it! It’s embarrassing!”

“Aww, ShuShu is embarrassed! How cute!” he cooed. “I love my ticklish little boyfriend!” Kokichi now used both of his hands to pinch and squeeze at Shuichi’s sides.

“GAHAHAHA KOKICHI STAHAHAP!”

“You know how to make me stop!” Kokichi teased.

“NOHOHOHO!” Shuichi pleaded.

“Then I’ll just have to tickle it out of you!”

Kokichi’s fingers roamed all over Shuichi’s torso, looking for a good place to stay. He found what he was looking for when he squeezed Shuichi’s hips and he squealed.

“OKAHAHAY FIHIHINE! I’M CUHUHUTE!

“And?” Kokichi dug in just a little bit harder.

“AND T-TIHICKLIHISH!”

“Nishishi, yeah you are Shumai!” Kokichi giggled.

Shuichi panted, trying to regain his breath. Kokichi pulled his boyfriend into a hug, leaning his head against his chest and listening to his heartbeat. Shuichi sighed and reciprocated the motion, thankful that he was no longer being attacked by Kokichi’s nimble fingers. The two of them remained like this for a few moments before pulling away, looking into each other’s eyes. The embrace was warm and comfortable, and became even more so as soft lips made contact with one another, cementing the feelings they had for one another.


	38. Oumota- “Keep your arms up! I want to see how long you can last.”

“Kaito staHAHAHAP!”

“Stop what? This?” he dug his fingers into Kokichi’s sides mercilessly, eliciting squeaky laughter from him.

“NAHAHAHA QUIT IT!” Kaito let up for a second to allow Kokichi to breathe. He pulled Kokichi into his lap, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

“I have an idea!”

“…What?” Kokichi asked cautiously.

“Keep your arms up! I want to see how long you can last.”

“Huh? There’s no way I’d do that!”

“Come on, Kichi! I promise I’ll go easy on ya!”

“F-Fine… But just this once!”

Kokichi gingerly lifted his arms above his head, looking anywhere but into Kaito’s eyes.

“Just get it over with…” he mumbled.

Kaito started by sneaking his hands under Kokichi’s shirt and lazily tracing random patterns and constellations on the sensitive skin. Kokichi quivered at the feather-light touch, arms and torso shaking.

Kaito fluttered his fingers from Kokichi’s sides up to his underarms, poking and prodding at the defenseless hollows. Kokichi convulsed and sputtered at the gentle touch, visibly struggling to keep his arms up.

“S-SHIHIHIT!”

“It’s so cute watching you get all flustered like this.” Kaito accentuated his statement by giving Kokichi’s hips a squeeze. “What happened to that snarky little attitude of yours, eh?”

“EHEEHEE SHADDUP!” Kokichi instinctively brought his arms down when Kaito didn’t stop squeezing at his hips.

“Wow, that’s it? Well it makes sense given how sensitive you are.” Kaito emphasized his point by poking Kokichi’s sides, causing him to squeal.

Kaito blushed and looked into Kokichi’s eyes.

“Stop being so cute…” he muttered.

Kokichi’s eyes widened and his face blossomed red. He buried his face into Kaito’s chest and wrapped his arms around him.

“I’m not cute…” he pouted.

Kaito ruffled his hand through the smaller boy’s hair.

“You were when you were giggling two seconds ago.”

“Kaito!” Kokichi whined. Kaito pulled him in closer and embraced him, but not after giving him a kiss on the forehead of course.


	39. Hinanami- “I wanna hear your real laugh.”

“Hajime.” Chiaki stared at him intently, a burning question on her mind.

“Yeah?” he replied.

“Are you ticklish?”

“Me? Ticklish? Yeah right. What makes you ask that?” he wondered.

“I wanna hear your real laugh.” she stated, eyes sparkling with determination.

“My real laugh? You already know what- h-hey, Chiaki!” She began spidering her fingers along his belly, causing him to twitch nervously.

“You are ticklish.” she said.

“C-Cut it out!” Hajime pleaded.

“Okay. I’m sorry.” She stopped tickling him and let him breathe.

“Oh, um, thanks.” he said, surprised that she actually had stopped.

“Just kidding!” She pounced on him, continuing to dance he fingers along his torso, causing him to break out into a fit of giggles.

“Chiaki, nohoho!”

“So that’s what your laugh sounds like…” she smiled, and a faint blush dusted her cheeks. “I like it.”

Suddenly, her eyes met Hajime’s and they both froze, gazing at each other intently. Hajime immediately felt his face blossom red, and he stammered gibberish.

“It’s okay,” she smiled, “I’ll get off.” She climbed off of him and extended a hand to him, helping him back to his feet.

The two of them remained in each other’s company for a while longer, the beginnings of love blossoming around them.


	40. Oumaede- “Well now I have to test it.”

“Kokichi stohohop!” He was dancing his fingers alond her sides, poking and prodding at the sensitive skin. “It tickles!”

“Well duh, that’s the point!” he teases, a huge dorky smile on his face. Luckily for Kaede, she noticed an opening through which to strike when Kokichi let his guard down. She grabbed his wrists and climbed on top of him, pinning him down.

“Now I wonder if you’re ticklish too.”

“Of course not!” Kokichi boasted. “A supreme leader of evil wouldn’t have such a weakness!”

She descended upon him, a devilish smirk adorning her features. “Well now I have to test it.”

“K-Kaede! Don’t!” he pleaded. But it was too late. Kaede has begun digging her fingers underneath his arms, furiously wiggling his fingers in the defenseless hollows.

“NAHAHAHA SHIHIHIT!”

“Woah, you’re super ticklish! I can’t believe you lied to me!” she teased.

“SHUHUT UHUHUP!”

“Eheehee, tickly Kichi… Tickle tickle tickle~”

Kokichi had no idea how long Kaede had planned on keeping him here, but if this was revenge for all the times he had tickled her then she wouldn’t be letting him go any time soon.


	41. Saimami- "Your hands are cold."

Rantaro and Shuichi were cuddling on the couch, watching some movie that neither of them were paying attention to. Shuichi snuck his hands under Rantaro’s soft, feeling the soft and supple skin underneath his fingers. What he didn’t expect was for Rantaro to flinch as soon as his hands made contact with his torso.

“Sorry, did that hurt?” Shuichi asked, voice full of concern.

“No, it’s just… your hands are cold”

“No… I don’t think that’s the problem here.” Shuichi began poking his fingers at Rantaro’s sides.

“Shuichi.” Rantaro warned.

“Yes?”

“Don’t”

“Don’t what? Do this?” Shuichi began purposefully wiggling is fingers at Rantaro’s sides, knowing just how sensitive his boyfriend was.

“Gh! S-Shuichi!”

“What’s the matter, Rantaro? Ticklish?”

Soft, bubbly giggles came pouring out of Rantaro’s mouth.

“Stohohop! Shuhuhu!” he pleaded.

Finally, Shuichi relented.

“I am so gonna get you back for that.” Rantaro threatened.

“I already know, but it was definitely worth it!” Shuichi smiled.


	42. Komahina- “Your skin is so soft."

Hajime and Nagito were cuddling in bed, comfortably spooning. Hajime had snuck his hands under Nagito’s shirt and was feeling every inch of Nagito’s warm skin, marveling at it’s soft and supple texture.

“Your skin is so soft, Nagito.”

“S-Stop that, Hajime! It tickles!”

“Hm, does it now?” Gentle caressing made way for more purposeful scratching. Nagito immediately began cackling and kicking his legs, writhing desperately. However, he was no match for Hajime’s iron grip.

“Stohohop ihihit!” Nagito pleaded.

“Nah, don’t feel like it.” Hajime smirked. “Besides, it’s pretty fun seeing you lose it like this.” He switched tactics to clawing at Nagito’s stomach with one hand and pinching at his hips with the other, effectively driving him up the wall.

“HAHAHAHAJIME STAHAHAHAP!”

“Fine, fine…” Hajime relented, placing a kiss on Nagito’s cheek. “By the way, I only did that because you’re so beautiful when you laugh.

Nagito blushed and hide his face in his hands. From the tickles to the teasing compliments, Nagito’s composure had long been thrown away. But he couldn’t say he wasn’t happy about it.


	43. Shuichi and Ryoma- “Wait… you’re ticklish?"

Shuichi and Ryoma were sitting on the couch together, and Shuichi had his arm around Ryoma’s waist. When he was readjusting his grip, Shuichi’s fingers brushed against a particular sensitive spot on Ryoma’s waist. He flinched instinctively, alarming Shuichi.

“Sorry, did that hurt?”

“No, I’m just a bit ticklish. Sorry about that.”

“Wait… you’re ticklish? That’s so cute!”

“I’m not cute…”

“Yes you are~” Shuichi cooed. “I’ll prove it to you!”

“Wait, what’re you- Gh!” Ryoma found himself cut off when two fingers poked into his side. Pokes turned into wiggling, eliciting soft giggles and even a few snorts from the smaller boy.

“Stohohop! Shuichi!” he pleaded.

“I can’t help it! You’re so cute when you snort!” Shuichi defended.

“Am not…” Ryoma pouted.


	44. Kirumi and Ryoma- “Sorry, did that hurt you?”

Kirumi and Ryoma were cuddling when Kirumi went to readjust her grip on Ryoma’s waist, causing him to flinch.

“Sorry, did that hurt you?”

“N-No, I’m fine.”

Kirumi wasn’t sure if Ryoma was telling the truth or not, so she made sure to be extra gentle. Then the same thing happened again: she went to readjust her grip when Ryoma flinched again. Kirumi instantly put two and two together.

“…You’re ticklish.” Kirumi concluded aloud. Ryoma blushed.

“Y-Yeah, little bit…”

Kirumi gently spidered her fingers alond his waist, causing him to break into a fit of soft giggles.

“K-Kirumi stop it!”

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it. You’re just too adorable when you laugh.”

“Am not.” he pouted.

“Are too.”


	45. Kaito and Ryoma "Wait... you're ticklish?"

“Hey Ryoma! You coming to the dining hall with the rest of us?” Kaito asked, full of energy this early in the morning.

“I was thinking I’d rest in my room a bit since it’s still pretty early.” the smaller boy stated.

“Come on, man! You can rest later! The day is still ahead of us!” he emphasized his point by poking Ryoma in the side, causing the other boy to jerk.

“Gh!”

“Shit, I’m sorry! Did that hurt you?” he asked.

“Uh, no, it’s just…” Ryoma stammered.

“Just what?” Kaito asked with the curiosity of a puppy, cocking his head and looming over Ryoma. His eyes then widened in realization.

“Wait… you’re ticklish?”

Ryoma’s body stiffened; This was the realization he feared. However, there was really nothing he could do about it now.

“Um, yes… little bit.” he stated nervously. He looked back up at Kaito to see him with a devious grin on his face, wiggling his fingers menacingly.

Ryoma turned to run but it was too late: he was caught within the grasp of Kaito’s daunting fingers.

“S-Stop it!” he huffed, his body writhing desperately to escape the torturous touches.

Kaito glided his fingers along the sensitive sides of the smaller boy, a huge grin on his face. There was no doubt that he was enjoying this.

Eventually, Ryoma became too tired of holding back his giggles and let out a full, boisterous laugh. Kaito immediately stopped in his tracks and stared at Ryoma in awe.

“Woah!” Kaito exclaimed, eyes sparking with excitement, “Was that really you?!”

Ryoma blushed slightly and averted his eyes. After composing himself for a few seconds, he turned back to Kaito with an almost scary look on his face.

“Never tell anyone about that.”

Kaito paled. “G-Got it.”


	46. Leon and Taka- "I'm not cute..."

“L-Leon! Stohohop ihihit!” Taka managed to spit out between gasps of air.

Leon continued digging into Taka’s sides mercilessly, laughing along with him.

“Sorry bro! You’re just too cute when you laugh!” He relented, allowing Taka to sit up and catch his breath.

“I’m not cute…” Taka huffed.

“You totally are! Don’t make me have to prove it all over again.”

“Don’t you dare, Leon! At least, not without me testing to see if you’re ticklish first!”

“Pfft! Yeah right!” he rolled his eyes, “Good luck with that!”

Taka smiled and descended upon him, preparing himself to inititate round two.


	47. Momoharu- "Idiot..."

Maki and Kaito were sitting next to each other in the cafeteria, Maki’s face adorned by a huge scowl. She was in a sour mood due to Kokichi’s constant taunting and teasing at Kaito.

“Come on Maki Roll, cheer up!”

Maki said nothing, and just shot Kaito an icy glare. This did nothing to deter the boy’s next move however.

He reached over and wiggled his finger’s by her sides, a childlike grin plastered on his face. Maki jolted and instinctively jumped to defend herself.

“Kaito.”

“Yes?” he asked innocently, massaging into her sides even further.

“S-Stop it!” She was blushing like mad and elbowed Kaito in the side, causing the latter to back off.

“I just wanted you to smile, Maki Roll! Looks like it worked!” he gave her a toothy grin. She huffed and let a small smile creep its way onto her face.

“Idiot…”


	48. Tsumugi and Miu- "Your skin is so soft."

“Your skin is so soft…” Miu drawled, tracing her hands up and down Tsumugi’s torso. The two of them snuggled underneath the blanket by the fireplace, enjoying each other’s company.

Gentle tracing made way for more purposeful poking and proding, causing Tsumugi to break out into a fit of laughter.

“M-Miu, stop it!”

“Nah, don’t feel like it.” Miu smirked. She fluttered her fingers along Tsumugi’s ribcage, a rather sensitive area.

“GAHAHA STAHAHAP!”

Miu tickled here there a bit longer before finally letting up. Tsumugi pouted and turned her head away from her girlfriend.

“Come on, cheer up! It wasn’t that bad was it?”

Tsumugi smiled, “Yeah, you’re right.” She snuggled in closer to her girlfriend, pressing their bodies together.


	49. Celeste and Hifumi- "I didn't do anything I swear!"

“W-What’re you d-doing Hifumi?!” Celeste asked, panicked. He had snaked his arm around her waist and was wiggling his fingers by her sides. “Stohohop!”

“I didn’t expect you to be ticklish, Celeste!” he snickered.

“Knohock it ohohof!” she tried pushing him away from her but he had an iron grip around her waist.

“Tickle tickle, Miss Celeste~” he teased.

She squirmed a bit before finally releasing herself from his grasp, panting to catch her breath. She stood up straight and glared at him.

“Hifumi.” Celeste said threateningly.

“AAAAAH! She’s gonna kill me!

Makoto peeked his head around the corner and slowly stepped into the room, carefully observing the scene before him.

“Uh… What’s going on here?” he asked.

“I didn’t do anything I swear!”

For every step Celeste took towards Hifumi, he took one step back. This was gonna be a long day.


	50. Naegami- "Wait... you're ticklish?"

Makoto and Byakuya were laying together on the couch, Makoto’s arms lazily draped around his boyfriend’s torso. He snuck one hand under Byakuya’s shirt and rested a hand on his hip, gently massaging at the area.

Immediately putting two and two together, he froze when he felt Byakuya’s shirt shudder at the touch and he saw the corners of his mouth upturned in a rare smile.

“Wait… you’re ticklish?” Makoto asked.

“Tch! As if!” Byakuya spat.

“So you won’t mind if I do this?” Makoto taunted, slipping both his hands back under Byakuya’s shirt and fluttering his fingers along the sensitive skin.

“S-Stop it Makoto!” he begged, desperatelt trying to restrain his giggles. His eyes were closed and his body was trembling wildly.

“Wow, Byakuya, you might even be more ticklish than I am!” Makoto switched tactics to furiously scribbling along Byakuya’s torso.

“STAHAHAHAP MAKOHOHOTOHO!” Byakura pounded his fists on the couch, begging for mercy. Finally, Makoto relented. His boyfriend lay against him, panting.

Byakuya whipped his head around to look at Makoto, who had a childlike smile on his face.

“And what exactly are you smiling at?” he inquired.

“I didn’t expect you to be ticklish, Byakuya!”

“Hmph! I’ll give you something to smile about!” Byakuya smirked evilly, wiggling his fingers at Makoto.

“W-Wait! Byakuya!”


	51. Mondo, Chihiro, Leon and Kiyotaka

“FUCKING STAHAHAP!” Mondo yelled.

Leon, Taka and Chihiro were all assaulting him with a barrage of tickles and the sensation was unbearable.

Mondo had been sitting in the cafeteria relaxing when he felt a pair of small hands scribbling furiously at his sides. He turned around to see Chihiro smiling innocently, but only for a second as he was tackled to ground by Taka and Leon.

Taka was sitting on Mondo’s hips, poking and prodding all over his torso. Leon was holding down his arms and also using the opportunity to poke at Mondo’s underarms, fluttering his fingers in the sensitive hollows. Finally, Chihiro was sitting by Mondo’s feet, scratching at his soles after removing his shoes. It was absolute hell for Mondo.

“Hell no! I’ve never heard you laugh like this before!” Leon responded.

“Please don’t be mad at us, Mondo!” Chihiro added.

“FUHUCK OHOHOF!”

Eventually they stopped, allowing Mondo to rest and catch his breath.

“I’m so gonna kill you guys…” he said, sitting up slowly once the others were off of him.

“Come on, bro! Don’t be like that!” Taka said cheerfully, extended a hand towards Mondo. He took it gratefully and stood up, dusting himself off.

Mondo then pounded his fists together and gave the others an evil look.

“So who’s idea was this, anyway?” he said threateningly.

The other three bots promptly ran away, narrowly escaping the clutches of revenge. For now, at least.


	52. Pregame oumasai- "You are so cute."

“S-Shuichi!” Kokichi’s face was flushed red, a deep blush tinting his cheeks to the tips of his ears. He hadn’t expected his boyfriend to compliment him, let alone so suddenly.

“You are so cute when you get flustered.” he cooed, gently holding Kokichi’s chin in his hand, bringing their faces even closer. Kokichi grew even more flustered at the sudden closeness between the two.

In lieu of a response, Kokichi darted his eyes away, too timid to make eye contact. He stared at the ground, taking note of every inch of the carpet sprawled out beneath them. He gasped when he felt two fingers poke into his sides.

“W-What’re you d-doing?!”Kokichi yelped, an involuntary smile forcing its way upon his lips.

Gentle pokes turned into wiggling fingers, causing Kokichi to crumble underneath the obscenely gentle touches.

“You’re even more adorable when you’re being tickled!” Shuichi teased, “Makes me want to tickle you forever~”

“S-Stahahahap!” Kokichi blushed even more, and his knees began to buckle underneath him. Shuichi took advantage of this and used the opportunity to pin Kokichi to the ground, straddling his hips.

“Eheehee nohoho!” Shuichi snuck his hands underneath Kokichi’s shirt and began scribbling his fingers at the sensitive skin. He weakly attempted to grab at Shuichi’s wrists but it was to no avail: he was at the mercy of his mischievous boyfriend.

Kokichi’s skin quivered under Shuichi’s gentle touch, and tears were beginning to form at the corners of his eyes. Shuichi took this as a sign to finally stop and give his boyfriend some reprieve.

Kokichi lay there panting, face flushed. Shuichi blushed at the sight, it was a treat seeing his boyfriend in such a state.

“W-What was that f-for?!” Kokichi asked, exhausted. Shuichi replied by leaning over Kokichi and planting a kiss on his lips, and the other boy melted into the touch.


	53. Naegiri- "Sorry, did that hurt you?"

Kyoko and Makoto were spooning comfortably in bed with Makoto as the little spoon. Kyoko’s hands gently grazed across Makoto’s delicate skin, causing the latter to twitch and spasm at the touch.

“Sorry, did that hurt you?” she asked, voice full of concern.

“N-No, it’s fine.” Makoto reassured her, though she still had her doubts. She would have to investigate further in order to find out the truth.

She started by massaging her thumbs into his hips, drawing small circles on the area.

“K-Kyoko! That tickles!” Makoto squealed, kicking his legs.

“So you are ticklish.” Makoto could practically feel her smirk.

“O-Only a little bit, I swear!”

“We’ll see about that,” she teased. She resumed the tickling by poking and prodding at Makoto’s ribcage, causing the boy to shriek with laughter. This had him thrashing quite violently, and Kyoko continued for just a little bit more before stopping.

“You lied. You’re super ticklish.”

Makoto pouted. “Promise not to tell anyone?” He looked at her with big puppy-like eyes.

“Of course.” She smiled, pressing her face into his hair and pulling him closer.


	54. Saimatsu- "I promise I won't tickle you."

Kaede and Shuichi were cuddling together when Shuichi felt two fingers begin to poke at his sides.

“K-Kaede! Don’t do that!” Shuichi yelped, a light pink dusting his cheeks.

“Fine…” she pouted, “I promise I won’t tickle you.” she nuzzled closer into him, the heat from their bodies warming the couch.

It was silent for a few moments, until Shuichi felt Kaede peppering light kisses along his neck.

“Nohoho! You promised!”

“Kaede isn’t here, it’s just the tickle monster now!” She added her hands and began scribbling at Shuichi’s sides as well.

“EHEEHEEE STOHOHOP!”

Listening to his frantic request, Kaede stopped tickling him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“You’re so evil…” he muttered, but there was no real malice behind his words. He loved his goofy girlfriend no matter how much he pretended to be upset.


	55. Komahina- "What does your real laugh sound like?"

“Nagito,” Hajime began, a serious look on his face. “What does your real laugh sound like?” He looked over his shoulder to Nagito, who was lying on the bed in his room.

“My real laugh? I don’t know what you- HAHAHAJIME!”

“I wanna hear your real laugh!” Hajime grinned, mercilessly scribbing his fingers on Nagito’s stomach.

“HAJIME STAHAHAP!” he cackled, thrasing about uncontrollably.

“So that’s what your real laugh sounds like…” Hajime mused, continuing to work his magic with his fingers, “It’s kind of unlike you.”

Nagito’s face blossomed red, as if it wasn’t already red enough due to how much he was laughing. Hajime began scratching at Nagito’s underarms, fingers dancing in the sensitive hollows.

“KNOHOCK IT OHOHOF!” Nagito begged. Finally, Hajime relented, allowing the other boy to breathe. He lay there, panting, while Hajime stood up from the bed triumphantly.

“Your laugh is kind of cute, Nagito! You should laugh more often!” he smiled at the other boy.

Nagito shielded his face with his arm, attempting to hide his growing blush.

“I-If you say so, Hajime…” he smiled back, returning the same passion and vigor that Hajime displayed to him.


	56. Saimatsu- "I'm not cute..."

“Tickle tickle, Shuichi~” Kaede cooed, fluttering her fingers along Shuichi’s sides.

“K-Kaede! Stohohop ihihit!” he thrashed about, squirming to and fro in order to avoid the torturous touches.

“But you’re so cute when you laugh, Shuichi!” she teased, picking up the pace and intensifying the tickling.

“NOHOHO PLEHEHEASE!” he begged, kicking his legs. His skin quivered underneath her gentle touch and he shook his head back and forth.

She moved her hands up to scratch at his underarms, causing Shuichi to squeal and let out an embarrasing snort. Kaede immediately froze and stared at her boyfriend.

“…Did you just snort?” she asked, excitement and wonder filling her voice, “That’s so cute!”

“I’m not cute…” he blushed in spite of himself.

“Are too~” She replied in a singsong voice, making Shuichi’s heart melt. Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all…


	57. Momoharu- "Your hands are cold."

The beginnings of winter had descended upon the students at Hope’s Peak Academy, a fine layer of snow covering the scenery. Huddled by the fireplace were Kaito and Maki, the warmth of their bodies spreading to one another, keeping them warm throughout the blistering cold.

All was peaceful until Kaito slipped his hands under Maki’s shirt, pressing his cold hands on her warm skin.

“Kaito!” Maki nearly jumped out of her skin, “Your hands are cold!”

“But you’re so warm, Maki Roll!”

“S-Stop that!” Maki protested as Kaito began to wiggle his fingers by her sides.

“No can do, Maki Roll! You need to smile more!” he continued tickling her, trying to get her to break. Finally, she let out small titters and giggles once he increased the tickling the scratching at her sides. She promptly elbowed him in the side.

“I-Idiot!” she stammered, face blossoming red. She would never admit how much she secretly enjoyed the intimacy between them, and Kaito knew this. The pair resumed their cuddling by the fireplace, relishing in each other’s presence.


	58. Mondo, Chihiro, Leon and Kiyotaka (again)

“This is what you three get for ganging up on me the other day!” Mondo stated triumphantly, arms crossed. He stood at the front of the room, observing the scene that unfolded before him.

“WE’RE SOHOHORY!” Taka pleaded.

Mondo had gotten three members of his gang to help him out with getting revenge on the three boys, the larger men easily subduing the smaller ones. They were all being pinned down and tortured by the unfamiliar men.

Currently, one member of Mondo’s biker gang was scribbling at Taka’s sides and belly, pinning him down by sitting on his legs. Another member held Leon’s wrists above his head and was scratching at his underarms, while another was poking and prodding at Chihiro’s ribcage.

“You guys made me go through hell the other day, so now I’m returning it in full!” Mondo smirked.

Eventually though, Mondo’s biker gang members stopped the tickling, allowing the other boy’s to experience relief.

“What was that for, man?!” Leon shouted, out of breath.

“You three know damn well what that was for!”

“We’re sorry, Mondo!” Chihiro looked at him from the ground with big puppy eyes.

Mondo smiled and replied, “Heh, just don’t do it again, alright?”


	59. Mondo, Kiyotaka and Leon- "I'm sorry!"

“Aha! Gotcha!” Mondo stated triumphantly, grabbing Leon from behind when he wasn’t looking.

“W-What the hell man?! Let go of me!” Leon protested futilely.

“No can do, Leon!” Taka answered, “Consider this our revenge!”

“W-What’re you- NOHOHO AHAHAHA STAHAHAHAP!” Leon took off like a rocket, shrieking with laughter.

Taka was scribbling at his sides and belly while Mondo poked and prodded under his arms, effectively driving Leon insane.

“This is what you get for tickling us all the time!” Mondo smirked, no doubt having the time of his life getting his revenge.

“I’M SOHOHORY! PLEAZE!” Leon gasped for air, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

The two boys drove him their point by tickling Leon for a little bit longer, making sure he learned his lesson. Taka swirled his finger in Leon’s naval while Mondo poked at his ribs, sparing no mercy on the other boy.

Eventually they let up, leaving Leon a giggling mess on the floor. He made a mental note to himself to never mess with those two ever again.


	60. Kokichi, Miu and Rantaro- "You haven’t said stop this whole time… do you like this?”

Rantaro, Miu and Kokichi had been hanging out together in the library, the three of them pacing about searching for something interesting to do. Kokichi was surveying a large bookcase, staring up at the large expanse of books. A mischievous smile formed on both of Rantaro and Miu’s faces.

“Hey Kokichi, could you reach up and grab that for me?” Rantaro asked, Miu struggling to restrain her cackles next to him.

“Why me? Aren’t you like, way taller than me?” Kokichi whipped his head around to see Rantaro and Miu deviously grinning at each other.

“Quit babbling and just do it you shitty shota!”

Raising an eyebrow skeptically, Kokichi slowly turned around and complied with her request, curious as to what they had up their sleeves. As soon as he reached up, he felt two fingers poke into his sides, causing him to yelp.

“H-Huh? What’re you doing?” Kokichi asked nervously, immediately bringing his arms down protectively.

“Sorry, my hand slipped. Mind reaching up again?” Rantaro asked coolly. Miu slapped her hand over her mouth in order to prevent herself from laughing and giving away their plan.

Kokichi reached up again, only for Miu to flutter her fingers under his arms. He immediately withdrew his arms and accidentally trapped her hands in place, intensifying the sensation.

“Eheehee stohop it!” Kokichi writhed desperately in her grip.

“Listen to him squeak like a fucking chew toy!” Miu cackled.

“Let me join you, then.” Rantaro smirked, scooping Kokichi up and gently placing him on the ground. He straddled his hips and wiggled his fingers at him tauntingly.

“Noooooo! Don’t!”

Without warning, Rantaro dug his fingers into Kokichi’s sides mercilessly, savoring the waves of laughter that came pouring out of him. Miu joined in by kneeling down on his arms and poking at his underarms, teasing the sensitive hollows.

Kokichi lay there giggling uncontrollably, his body spasming with every touch. They finally let up and stopped tickling him, and Kokichi was left as a flushed heap on the ground. Rantaro and Miu glanced at each other knowlingly, a smirk adorning each of their faces.

“You haven’t said stop this whole time… do you like this?” Rantaro teased.

“I do not!”

“Heh, you so fucking do! How embarrassing!”

Kokichi, unable to think of a proper retort, sat up and simply stared at her incredulously. A faint blush had dusted his cheeks, one he was visibly trying to hide by pressing his face into his shoulder.

“It’s okay, Kichi. I think it’s cute.” Rantaro cooed, voice smooth as velvet.

“R-Really?!” he looked up, relieved.

“Of course,” he ruffled Kokichi’s hair. Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all.


	61. Himiko and Gonta

Himiko and Gonta were hanging out together in the courtyard when all of a sudden, Gonta excitedly sprang up and gestured towards the ground.

“Look, Himiko! Gonta find bug in grass!” Gonta beamed.

“B-B-Bug?! Where?!” she asked, trembling with fear. She looked toward where Gonta was pointing and saw the insect squirming about on the ground. “EEK! Get it away!”

“No, Himiko! We must protect bug and keep bug safe!” Noticing her flailing about and almost stepping on the bug, Gonta picked Himiko up to prevent her from trampling on the insect.

“G-Gonta!” she shrieked, still squirming about in the air, “That t-tickles!” His hands were positioned right under her arms, with proved to be quite a sensitive spot.

“Stohohop! Put mEHEHE DOHOHOWN!” Her attempts to escape became more desperate as Gonta began moving his hands slighlty, intensifying the sensation.

“Sorry Himiko! Gonta must keep bug safe!” He scanned the area, searching for where the bug previously was. “Huh? Where did bug go?”

He promptly released Himiko from his hold and crouched down on the ground, searching for the bug.

“Bug is missing…” he spoke gently, a sad expression on his face.

“Nyeh… thank god.” Himiko sighed, exhausted. “My mana is running low from all the laughing I just did.”

“Himiko, look!” Gonta said delightedly, a childlike smile on his face. “Bug is back!”

She crouched down on the ground alondside him, observing the bug from a distance.

“Maybe bugs aren’t so bad after all…”


	62. Saimatsu- "Wake up!"

“Shuichi… we gotta get up.” Kaede whispered softly, still rubbing the last bits of sleep out of her eyes.

“Five more minutes…” he murmured groggily, still curled into a fetal position. Kaede was sitting up next to him, and she gave him a small push as a warning.

“Come on, Shu. We have to get ready soon.”

“Nooooo… Just a little bit more.” he whined.

Kaede sighed. “You asked for it.”

Kaede slipped her hands under Shuichi’s shirt and began wiggling her fingers by his sides, eliciting squeaky laughter from her sleepy boyfriend.

“K-Kaede! NohOHOHO!” he squealed as her hands travelled upwards, poking at his ribcage.

“Tickle tickle, Shuichi! Time to wake up!” she sang, clearly enjoying this.

“OKAHAHAY! JUST STAHAHAP!” he pleaded frantically.

Kaede complied with this request, seeing as Shuichi seemed more awake now.

“Alright…” Shuichi sat up slowly, “I’m up.” He gave Kaede a sleepy smile, the corners of his mouth crinkling upwards.

“Yay! Time to get ready! Come on, Shu!”

The two of them crawled out of bed together, preparing themselves for the day ahead of them. Maybe waking up wasn’t so bad after all.


	63. Tenmiko- "You're ticklish?!"

“Aww, Himiko! You’re so small and adorable, I could just eat you up!” Tenko emphasized her point by poking Himiko in the side, resulting in a squeak from the smaller girl.

“Eek! Nyeh… that tickles, Tenko…”

“Ohmygosh Himiko, you’re ticklish?! That is so cute!”

“No it’s not…” Himiko retorted.

“Yes it is! Look, I’ll prove it to you!” Tenko snuck her hands under Himiko’s arms and began wiggling her fingers at a rapid pace, causing the other girl to break out in a fit of giggles.

“N-Nyeh! Tenko, stohohop!” She instinctively brought her hands down to protect herself, but only ended up trapping Tenko’s hands in place.

“Your laugh is so cute, Himiko!” Tenko squealed with joy, “I could just tickle you forever!”

“D-Don’t! Eheehee stohohop!”

“Don’t stop? Make up your mind, Himiko!” Tenko smiled, moving her hands down to pinch and squeeze at Himiko’s sides.

“NYEHEHEHEE NAHAHAHA!” Himiko’s words sounded like gibberish, garbled throughout her manic laughter.

Eventually, Tenko stopped tickling the other girl, giving her a chance to catch her breath.

“That was exhausting… Now my mana is gonna be low for the rest of the day…” Himiko complained.

“Come on, Himiko!” Tenko reasoned, “You’re not mad at me, are you?”

A faint blush dusted Himiko’s cheeks. “I guess not…” she fake pouted.


	64. Amaguji- "Ticklish?"

Rantaro had Korekiyo right where he wanted him: pinned beneath him on the ground, unable to escape. He had straddled the other boy’s hips and pinned his arms above his head, ensuring he had no free mobility.

“So… I see I’m in quite the predicament here.” Korekiyo stated flatly. “What do you plan on doing with me?”

“I wonder…” Rantaro thought aloud, placing one of his hands on Korekiyo’s hips. He took note of the way the other boy’s skin spasmed underneath his touch. “Ticklish?”

“Nng… N-No I’m not!” he protested when Rantaro wouldn’t stop with the feather-light touches, caressing the delicate skin beneath him.

Rantaro said nothing; Instead, he opted to explore every inch of the vulnerable torso beneath him, making Korekiyo squirm and flinch with every touch.

“S-Stohop ihit!” Korekiyo pleaded, lightlybatting at Rantaro’s hands.

“I’m disappointed Korekiyo… It’s unlike you to break so quickly.”

“N-Nonsense! Just let me go!”

Rantaro, rather then letting him go, continued to tease Korekiyo’s sensitive skin with his devastatingly light touches. Korekiyo had no idea how long Rantaro planned on keeping him here, but he hoped it wouldn’t be much longer.


	65. Ibuki and Kazuichi- "Cheer up!"

“Come on Kaz, cheer up!” Ibuki said energetically.

“It’s no use, Ibuki…” He threw himself back against the couch, arms behind his head. “I’m just bummed out.”

“Let’s see if this’ll cheer you up!” she smiled, then proceeded to make a variety of funny faces in hopes of cheering Kazuichi up. She frowned upon seeing that this had no effect on the boy.

“Hmm… Ibuki knows what to do!” she thought out loud. She climbed onto Kazuichi’s lap and began wiggling her fingers by his sides, startling him.

“H-Hey! Ibuki stahahap!”

“Nope! Not until you cheer up!”

In one swift move he grabbed her wrists, pinning them to the side.

“Gotcha!” he cheered, a mischievous smile adorning his features. “You’re in for it now!”

“Eheehee no!” Ibuki cried.

Kazuichi began skittering his fingers with his free hand all over her torso, tickling every inch of sensitive skin.

“GAHAHAHA KAZ! NOHOHO!”

“You know, you were right Ibuki! This is making me feel better!” he smirked, not letting up in his ministrations.

Eventually he came to a stop, planting a kiss on both of her cheeks, her forehead, and then on her lips. Ibuki melted into the kiss, glad that she had successfully cheered her boyfriend up.


	66. Soudam- "But it tickles!"

“G-Gundham! Get you hamsters o-off of me!” Kazuichi squirmed as Gundham’s Four Devas scurried all over his body, inadvertently tickling him in the process.

“You mean my Four Dark Devas of Destruction? What sense do you have ordering me around, mortal!”

“But it tihihickles!”

One of Gundham’s hamsters snuck its way under Kazuichi’s shirt, scurrying all over his torso.

“NAHAHAHA MAKE IT STAHAHAP!” he pleaded.

Gundham promptly commanded his Four Devas to return to him, and they did so immediately. Kazuichi lay a flushed mess on the ground, panting.

“How dare you trifle with my Four Dark Devas of Destruction! Curse you, fiend! For it is I, Gundham Tanaka, Supreme Overlord of evil that will oversee you divine punishment. Ahahaha!” Gundham laughed and walked away with his Four Devas.

Meanwhile, Kazuichi was rubbing his head, taking in the past few moments.

“Remind me to never mess with you ever again, Gundham…”


	67. Makoto, Hajime and Shuichi- "I'm not cute..."

“H-HAHAJIME STOHOHOP IHIHIT!” Makoto pleaded.

Hajime currently had him pinned to the ground and was ruthlessly skittering his fingers all over his torso, effectively driving Makoto into hysterics.

“Wow Makoto, your skin is so soft…” Hajime said nonchalantly, as if he wasn’t engaging in tickling the daylights out of someone. Makoto tried kicking Hajime away but this only gave him the opportunity to grab his ankles and place his feet in a headlock, torturing his soles mercilessly.

“NAHAHAHAHA PLEHEHEAZE!” Makoto begged.

“This is what you get for trying to start a tickle fight with me!” Hajime said triumphantly.

Shuichi couldn’t have chose a worse time to walk in.

“W-What’s going on in here?” he asked nervously.

Without warning, Hajime tackled Shuichi to the ground and began pinching and squeezing at his sides. High pitched squeals came pouring out of him like a waterfall.

“Aww, your laugh is so cute Shuichi!” Hajime teased.

“I-I’m not cute!” he managed to bark out between bouts of laughter. “Knock ihihit ohOHOF!” he pounded his fists on the ground, begging for mercy.

Finally, Hajime stopped torturing him and let up with his ministrations.

“Welp, that settles that! Looks like I better get going!” Both Makoto and Shuichi stared at him, a playful smirk on each of their faces.

“W-What? What’re you staring at?” Hajime asked nervously. Before he could react, both boys had descended upon him, seeking vengeance for his prior actions.


	68. Saiibo- "Why don't I show you?"

“S-Stop it Kiibo, that tickles!”

Kiibo and Shuichi had been cuddling together when Kiibo accidentally brushed his metallic hands against a particularly sensitive spot on Shuichi, causing the taller boy to giggle quite a bit.

“Tickles, hmm…” The robot brought his hand up to his chin, deep in thought. “What does it feel like to be ticklish?”

“Oh, um…” Shuichi paused, a mischievous smile adorning his features, “Why don’t I show you?”

Shuichi crawled on top of his boyfriend, looking down at him with wiggling fingers.

“W-Wait! Are you sure this is a good- EHEEHEEE NOHOHOHO!”

Shuichi had begun furiously scribbling his fingers on Kiibo’s metal plates, causing his sensory system to go wild. The sensation was so foreign to him, so strangely unpleasant though not painful.

Kiibo could do little more than kick and beg for Shuichi to stop.

“OKAY OKAHAHAY I GEHEHET IHIHIT!” Kiibo begged, fists pounding on the mattress beneath him.

Kiibo had gotten his answer, and Shuichi had gotten his fair share of entertainment out of the whole ordeal. Shuichi finally let up and planted a kiss on Kiibo’s forehead, admiring his flushed cheeks.


	69. Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko- tickle fight

“SHIHIHIT STOHOHOP!” Fuyuhiko nearly screeched, much to his embarrassment.

“Nope!” Kazuichi said proudly, furiously scribbling his fingers all over Fuyuhiko’s torso, “You started this and I’m gonna finish it!”

Fuyuhiko squirmed and convulsed under Kazuichi’s touch, flailing wildly. He got in a few small hits but nothing major.

That was, until he managed to successfully kick Kazuichi away from him and across the room.

“OOF!” He landed with a thud on the other side of the room. “Damn, that kick was powerful! You should- Hehehehey!”

Fuyuhiko had tackled him, pinning Kazuichi to the ground and making sure he stayed there. He immediately began his revenge, shoving his hands underneath Kazuichi’s arms and scribbling wildly at the sensitive hollows.

“FUHUHUCK NOHOHO! KNOCK IT OHOHOF” Kazuichi squealed.

“No can do, man! You started this and I’m gonna finish it!” he taunted, throwing Kazuichi’s previous words right back at him.

Fuyuhiko continued tickling him until he was out of breath, finally deciding that it would be a good time to stop. Both of them sat there, panting from each other’s previous tortures.

“Heh… That’ll show you to mess with me!” Fuyuhiko stated proudly.

“Whaddya mean? I totally won that!” Kazuichi retorted

“No way! I won!”

Both of them braced themselves for round two which, if the first round was any indicator, was sure to be brutal.


	70. Kokichi, Shuichi and Kaede- "Cheer up!"

“Come on Ka-yay-day, cheer up!”

“I’m fine…” Kaede sighed, “I just wish I didn’t mess up that song I wanted to play for you guys.”

“It’s okay Kaede, we both know how talented of a pianist you are.” Shuichi reassured.

“I guess…” she pouted.

“You better cheer up Kaede, or I’m gonna have to this!”

At that moment, Kokichi began spidering his fingers along Kaede’s torso, causing her to break out into a fit of melodic laughter.

“S-Stohohop ihihit!”

“Not until you promise to stop beating yourself up, Ka-yay-day!”

Shuichi joined in by poking and prodding at the spaces between her ribs, feeling his mischievous side come out.

“Come on Kaede,” Shuichi began, “We just want you to smile…” he said longingly, which was contrasted by the small smirk on his face.

“O-Okahahay! Enough!” she giggled.

As per her request, the two boys stop tickling her.

“Do you feel better now?” Shuichi asked, voice full of care and concern.

She gave a bright smile, nearly blinding the two boys.

“Yeah, I do!”


	71. Kamukoma- "I'm sorry!"

“Nagito.” Izuru stared at him threateningly, “What was that for?”

“Aha, sorry?” Nagito chuckled, “Just wanted to see you smile is all.”

Izuru climbed on top of Nagito wordlessly, causing Nagito to shiver in anticipation. He began his assault by shoving his hands underneath Nagito’s arms and furiously scribbling at the sensitive area.

“NAHAHAAHA STAHAHAHAP!” Nagito pleaded.

“Hell no. This is what you get for tickling me in the first place.”

“I’M SOHOHOREEHEEHE!”

“Tragic.”

Izuru switched tactics to pinching and poking at Nagito’s ribs with one hand and massaging at his side with the other. This had Nagito cackling hysterically, flailing about wildly.

Deciding that Nagito had learned his lesson, Izuru slowed down the tickling to allow him to catch his breath. His lungs burned as he sharply inhaled, trying to forget the tickly sensations he had just experienced.

“Never do that again, okay? Or else.” Izuru smirked, taking joy in the way that Nagito shuddered.

“Got it…”


	72. Leon and Mondo- "Apologize."

“M-Mondo! Stohohop!” Leon pleaded.

Mondo was currently wiggling his fingers along Leon’s sides, using his advantage as the big spoon to trap the smaller boy in place. Leon writhed in his grasp but nonetheless had no chance of escape.

Mondo stopped tickling him for a second in order to bring his lips to the crook of Leon’s neck.

“What did you say about my hair the other day? That it was stupid?” he asked, intentionally breathing on Leon’s sensitive neck.

“I-I have no idea what you’re talking about!” he frantically stated.

“Wrong answer.” Mondo pressed his lips to Leon’s neck, placing a plethora of tickly kisses on the sensitive skin. Leon’s struggles returned with renewed vigor, though his efforts still proved futile.

“STAHAHAP! IHIT TIHICKLES!” Leon nearly shrieked.

“Apologize and maybe I will.”

“I’M SOHOHORRY!”

And with that, Mondo stopped his assault of tickly kisses and pulled the other boy closer, pressing their bodies together. They continued to lay there together, simply enjoying each other’s company.


	73. Oumami- "Are you ticklish?"

“Kokichi…” Rantaro asked, “Are you ticklish?”

It had been an innocent question, really. But the way Kokichi’s eyes widened in fear and he sprang off the couch said something else.

Which brings us to the current situation: Rantaro chasing Kokichi through the halls of their apartment in order to confirm his suspicions.

“Kokichi! Get back here!”

“Nishishi, catch me if you can!” he taunted, masking the fear pooling in his gut.

Kokichi ran into the bedroom and attempted to shut the door and lock Rantaro out, but Rantaro stuck his arm through the door at the very last second, keeping it open. He forced his way in and pounced on Kokichi, pinning Kokichi face down on the bed.

Rantaro started his assault by shoving his hands under Kokichi’s underarms, poking and prodding at the sensitive hollows. This had Kokichi howling with laughter, much to his own embarrassment.

“So you are ticklish…” Rantaro mused, “Cute.”

Kokichi was glad he was facing away from Rantaro, as he hid his growing blush in the bedsheets.

“STAHAHAHAP!” Kokichi pounded his fists on the bed, tears forming in the corners of his eyes from laughing so hard.

“How come I didn’t know about this earlier, hmm?” Rantaro cooed. He stopped tickling him for a moment to slip his hands underneath Kokichi’s scarf.

“N-No! Don’t!” Kokichi pleaded. He looked back at Rantaro with big puppy eyes and a small pout adorning his flushed face. “Nohohoho!”

Rantaro gently raked his nails along the side of Kokichi’s neck. Kokichi scrunched his shoulders up to stifle the sensation, but it had no effect on diminishing the torturous sensations.

Though he wanted to continue, Rantaro finally let up and allowed Kokichi to catch his breath. He climbed off of his boyfriend and sat next to him, tilting his head sideways to look at him. Kokichi turned on his side and met Rantaro’s gaze.

“What was that for?!” Kokichi asked, exasperated.

“You’re just so cute, I couldn’t help myself.” he smiled. Kokichi blushed and promptly hid his face in the bedsheets once again.


	74. Ishimondo- "Admit it!"

“MOHONDOHOHO STAHAHAHAP IHIHIT!” Taka begged, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

“What’s the matter, bro? Can’t take a little bit of tickling?” he smiled, patting himself on the back for making Taka lose his cool.

He continued pinching and squeezing and Taka’s sides and ribs, effectively driving the other boy insane.

“Admit that I’m the best boyfriend you’ve ever had or I’ll tickle you forever~” he cooed.

“YOU AHAHARE! YOU’RE THE BEHEHEST!”

“Sorry, I couldn’t understand you. I don’t speak ticklish.” Mondo teased.

“MOHONDOHOHO! PLEHEHEAZE!”

“Fine… but only ‘cuz you asked so adorably.”

Mondo complied with his request and stopped tickling him. Taka lay there panting, recovering from the hysterical fit of laughter he had just experienced.

“What was that for?!” Taka exclaimed.

“Eh, why not? You’re so cute when you laugh!”

Taka blushed, “B-Bro!”

They embraced each other, relishing in the warmth of each other’s bodies, the tickles long forgotten.


	75. Naegiri- Massage

Kyoko lay face down on the bed with Makoto seated on her lower back, while he massaged her upper back. This sort of practice had become routine between the two of them, one of them giving the other a massage to ease their nerves and help them relax.

Currently, Kyoko was seemingly hard-pressed to keep herself from giggling as Makoto’s obscenely gentle touches were making her squirm.

“Um, Kyoko… are you sure this isn’t tickling you?” Makoto asked innocently.

“Y-Yes… I’m fine.” she responded.

A devious smirk appeared on Makoto’s face, however this was not visible to his girlfriend. He altered his touch so that it was even lighter than before and gently traced the area right behind her ribs. She jerked reflexively and let out a small giggle.

“I thought you weren’t ticklish, Kyoko?” Makoto smirked.

Before she could respond, he began spiderig his fingers along her ribs, causing her to break out into a fit of giggles. Makoto laughed along with her, no doubt enjoying this.

“Y’know, this is kind of adorable…” he mused.

“S-Shut up!”

He leaned down and placed gentle kisses along her ribcage, causing her to squeal. She tried to kick Makoto off of her but failed, and she resigns herself to her torment.

Eventually, the tickling ceased and Makoto admired his flushed girlfriend laying beneath him.

“Never do that again… Or else.” she smirked at him, giving him a mischievous look that said it all. Makoto swallowed nervously and nodded, not wanting to be on the receiving end of the tickles next time.


	76. Soudam- "But it tickles!"

“Stay still, fool. I can’t massage you if you keep squirming like that.” Gundham stated.

“But ihit tihihickles!” Kazuichi whined, gripping onto the bedsheets.

“Ticklish? A weakness like that is typical of a mortal!” Gundham began scratching his fingers against the back of Kazuichi’s ribs, eliciting squeaky laughter from the other bot.

“GUNDHAM STAHAHAP!”

“Don’t command me, mortal!” Gundham dugs his hands into Kazuichi’s underarms, causing the other boy to howl with laughter.

“OKAHAHAY I GIHIVE UHUHUP! JUST STAHAHAHAP!”

Gundham stopped tickling Kazuichi, a light blush tinting his cheeks for seeing his boyfriend look so flustered. It wasn’t every day that he got to see his boyfriend laugh so freely.

He quickly shoved these thoughts to the back of his head and continued the massage, altering his touch so that it was a bit firmer. Kazuichi slowly drifted into a deep sleep, and Gundham stopped massaging him, promptly covering his face with his hands so as to hide his growing blush.


	77. Makoto and Sayaka- "Your socks are so cute!"

“Wow Makoto, your socks are so cute!” Sayaka beamed, looking at Makoto’s socks as he sat on his bed.

“You think so? I always thought they were kinda plain…” he blushed at her sudden compliment, scratching the back of his head with one hand.

Sayaka reached out to feel his socks, stroking the sole of his left foot gently. “Ooh, so soft!”

She noticed the way that Makoto flinched and visibly tensed at her touch. A devious smirk adorned her feautures.

“Makoto…” she inched closer towards him, “You aren’t ticklish, are you?”

“U-Umm… No?”

She pounce on him, grabbing his ankles and tickling his feet, furiously skittering her fingers against the sensitive skin.

“You lied! You are ticklish!”

“S-SAYAKAHAHA NOHOHO!” His face turned beet red as he laughed and desperately tried to pull his feet away from Sayaka, but it was to no avail. Luckily for him, she had mercy and let him go from his tickly torment soon enough.

Makoto lay there, panting and processing what had just happened. Sayaka had a gleeful and childlike grin on her face, no doubt enjoying the situation that they were in.

“You know, you’re pretty cute when you laugh Makoto!” She blushed, hands mindlessly stroking silky locks of blue hair. Makoto blushed as well.

Makoto cleared his throat, “So, um… we should probably get going.”

“Y-Yeah…”

The pair made their way out of the dorm and into the halls, Sayaka making a mental note to herself to definitely use Makoto’s ticklishness to her advantage again in the future.


	78. Nagito and Fuyuhiko- "Why so serious?"

“Fuyuhiko…” Nagito began, “Why are you so serious all the time? Doesn’t that interfere with the hope of the universe?”

“Shut the hell up! Like I give a crap about your damn hope!” he snapped.

Nagito waited a few moments until Fuyuhiko let his guard down, then he slowly snuck up behind him. He placed both hands on Fuyuhiko’s sides and began his merciless assault. The reaction was instant: loud, squeaky laughter filled the room they were in.

“Ah, this suits you much more than that whole tough act of yours, Fuyuhiko.” Nagito stated calmy, pinching and squeezing at Fuyuhiko’s sides.

“KNOCK IT OHOHOF YOHOOHOU BASTAHAHARD!” he spat out through his laughter, giggling like a little boy. Nagito found this quite amusing.

“This must be quite embarrassing for you…” Nagito chuckled, musing at Fuyuhiko’s panicked laughter. “But it’s the only way to make you more suitable for becoming a symbol of hope.”

“S-SHADDUHUHUP!” Fuyuhiko practically squealed. He had no idea how long Nagito planned on keeping him here, but he prayed that it would end soon.


	79. Oumasai- "I can't work with you tickling me!"

Shuichi was sitting down at his work desk with Kokichi hugging him from behind, standing behind his chair. One arm was wrapped around Shuichi’s chest while the other trailed down his waist. He buried his head in the crook of Shuichi’s neck, his eyes closing lazily.

Kokichi’s hand snuck under Shuichi’s shirt and was tracing light patterns around his waist, making his skin quiver.

“Quit it, Kokichi! I can’t work with you tickling me!”

“Neheehee… ShuShu is soooo sensitive…” Kokichi drawled, not ceasing the movement of his fingers along Shuichi’s waist. He picked up the pace a bit, pinching and squeezing at Shuichi’s hipbones.

“Stohohop! Seriously!”

“I wouldn’t have to tickle you if you payed more attention to me…” Kokichi groaned, a small pout adorning his features.

“After I read this file I’ll give you attention, I promise!” Shuichi offered.

“Wrong answer!” Kokichi smirked, scribbling his nails furiously against Shuichi’s waist.

“GAHAHAHAHA K-KOKICHI STAHAHAHAP!”

“I’ll stop if you promise to stop paying more attention to your work than me!”

“OKAHAHAHAY! I PROMISE!”

And with that, Kokichi stopped tickling him. Shuichi panted, putting down the case file he was holding. The two of them migrated to the couch where they couch, Shuichi fulfilling his promise to keep Kokichi occupied for the time being.


	80. Ibuki and Twogami- "How come you never smile?"

“How come you never smile, Togami?” Ibuki asked curiously.

“Tch! As if the likes of you could ever make me, Byakuya Togami, smile.” he scoffed, crossing his arms and looking away.

Ibuki clapped her hands together excitedly and her eyes lit up.

“Ibuki has an idea! Ibuki needs you to stay still, okay?” she smiled.

“Pft! What’re you- W-Wait!” the imposter protested, taken by surprise at Ibuki’s sudden poking and prodding at his stomach.

“Ibuki sensed that you were ticklish, and Ibuki was right!” she said gleefully, continuing to poke at his squishy tummy.

“S-Stop this right now!” he commanded.

“Hmm…” Ibuki paused in fake thought, “Nope!”

She began tickling him with more intensity, causing him to bark out an uncharacteristic laugh. Eventually, she decided that he had enough and decided to relent. He panted and held his stomach defensively, as if to protect himself from the torturous touches.

“Thanks, Togami! That was fun!” Ibuki skipped away, humming to herself. Twogami just stand there hunched over and panting, just glad that it was finally over.


	81. Sakuraoi- "That tickles!"

Sakura and Aoi were cuddling together on the couch, Sakura’s arm wrapped around Aoi’s shoulders in a hug. She began lightly grazing her fingertips up and down Aoi’s arm, who began giggling almost immediately.

“That tickles, Sakura!” Aoi giggled.

“It does? I’m barely even touching you.” Sakura smirked to herself.

“I know, but I’m, like, super ticklish!”

“Is that so?” Sakura’s hand drifted down towards Aoi’s sides, and she began wiggling her fingers near the sensitive patches of skin.

Aoi broke out into a fit of boisterous laughter, squirming to get free but it was no use: Sakura had her in a firm iron grip.

“Stop it, Sakura!” Aoi begged, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Sakura complied and stopped tickling her, opting to plant a kiss on her cheek instead.


	82. Oumasai- "Pay more attention to me!"

“Shuichiiiii, I’m soooo bored!” Kokichi whined.

Shuichi put down a file that he was currently looking at, sitting down at his desk.

“What do you wanna do?”

“Hmm…” Kokichi held his chin in mock thought, “Why don’t you join my organization so we can take over the world together?”

“You know I can’t do that…” Shuichi sighed, “Anything else?”

“I dunno.”

Silence descended upon the two as Shuichi returned to his work, while Kokichi was sprawled out on the bed.

Kokichi decided to take matters into his own hands: he waltzed over to where Shuichi was working and slammed the file he was holding down onto the desk, startling Shuichi.

“Pay more attention to me!” Kokichi demanded.

“Okay, okay! Just let me finish reading over this case file.”

“No, Shumai! I want attention now!”

Shuichi glared at Kokichi, slightly annoyed at his demanding tone.

“Jeez… You’re really asking for it, aren’t you?” He stood up from his desk and scooped up Kokichi, placing him down on the bed. He straddled Kokichi’s hips and pinned his arms beside his head, smirking.

“Oho~ What’s the detective gonna do to me?” Kokichi taunted. For someone being pinned to a bed, he sure liked acting like he was the one in control.

Shuichi spared no mercy in attacking Kokichi’s vulnerable midsection, savoring in his spasmatic laughter.

“Nng! S-Shuichi, stop it!”

“Why should I? You said you wanted attention, didn’t you?”

“Noooo! Anything but this!” Kokichi squirmed like a fish out of water, desperately trying to free himself from Shuichi’s grasp, but it was no use.

An immeasurable amount of time passed before Shuichi let up. He planted a kiss on Kokichi’s forehead and went back to his work, leaving Kokichi a flushed mess on the bed. At least Kokichi wouldn’t be bored anymore.


	83. Saimatsu- "You're just asking for it now!"

“Shooeheeheechi! Stohohop!” Kaede begged as Shuichi was drawing random patterns along her waist.

Shuichi said nothing and continued his ministrations, not noticing the mischievous glint in Kaede’s eyes. She waited for an opening and then struck.

“I’ve got you now!” Kaede stated triumphantly, grabbing how old Shuichi’s wrists. “You’re just asking for it now.”

“W-Wait! Kaede!”

Kaede spared no mercy as she snuck her hands under Shuichi’s shirt and furiously scribbled her fingers all over his torso. His reaction was instant.

“KAEDE NOHOHO!” he kicked and squirmed but it was to no avail: he couldn’t escape the tingly sensations from taking over his entire body.

“Hehe, you’re so cute when you laugh Shu!”

“GAHAHAHA SHADDUHUHUP!”

She finally let up, staring into Shuichi’s mercury eyes as he caught his breath. She tucked a few wisps of hair behind his ear and kissed him on the forehead, pulling him in closer to resume cuddling.


	84. Aoi and Yuta- tickle fight

“Y-Yuta! Stop it!” Aoi cried throughout her giggles, pinned beneath Yuta on the floor.

“No way! This is what you get for tickling me all the time!” Yuta replied confidently.

“I’m sohohoree!”

“Alright, I believe you!” Yuta smiled, pausing his ministrations to allow Aoi some reprieve.

Before he could register what happened, their positions were reveresed with Aoi on top of Yuta. She spared no mercy in spidering her fingers along his torso, causing him to bark out his loudest laugh.

“W-Wait! Aoi don’t!”

“Sorry little bro! It’s a shame that you’re way more ticklish than I am!”

They continued back and forth, tickling one another under their faces were red and they were out of breath. But knowing them, this fight was nowhere near from being over.


	85. Nagito and Fuyuhiko- "Pay more attention to me!"

“H-Hey! W-What’re you doing?!” Nagito gasped, feeling Fuyuhiko poke and prod at his torso all of a sudden.

The two of them had been cuddling on the couch watching a movie when all of a sudden, Fuyuhiko had pounced on Nagito with a mischievous look in his eyes.

“Stop talking about hope all the time and pay more attention to me!” Fuyuhiko stated with a mock-angry tone in his voice, though he sounded more playful than anything.

In order to drive home his point, Fuyuhiko began tickling Nagito more furiously than before, causing the latter to cackle hysterically and writhe underneath his smaller boyfriend on the couch.

“STAHAHAHA FUHUHUYUHU!” Nagito begged.

“Have you learned your lesson?” Fuyuhiko asked.

“YEHEHES NOW STAHAHAP!” Nagito cried.

Fuyuhiko complied with his request and returned to his previous position on the couch, inviting Nagito to sit back next to him. He followed suit, the two of them enjoying each other’s presence and shifting their focus back to the movie they had forgotten about.


	86. Gonta and Kokichi- "What's that?"

Gonta and Kokichi were hanging out in Gonta’s lab, and Gonta was excitedly displaying a variety of bugs to Kokichi, who was nowhere near excited as Gonta.

“And this one is Gonta’s favorite! Look at pretty bug, Kokichi!” Gonta beamed.

“You’ve said every bug so far is your favorite…” Kokichi rolled his eyes. He observed Gonta with a multitude of bugs crawling over his body, paying close attention to the one’s crawling over his stomach.

“Hey… doesn’t that tickle, with all those bugs crawling all over you like that?” Kokichi asked.

“Tickles? What’s that?” Gonta asked innocently.

Kokichi smirked deviously, an evil idea popping into his head. He began poking at Gonta’s midsection, taking extra caution to avoid disturbing the bugs crawling all over him.

“K-Kokichi! What is this! Gonta no like this feeling!” Gonta cried.

“I’m tickling you, duh!” Soft pokes turned into firmer prods, and Gonta pushed Kokichi away on instinct. He immediately realized his rude action and apologized profusely.

“Gonta sorry! Gonta should no treat friend like that!”

“Nishishi, no worries! That was fun, Gonta! We should hang out like this more often!” Kokichi snickered.

“Really?! Gonta so happy to hear that!” Gonta smiled innocently. Kokichi, on the other hand, succeeded in getting away with his mischievous intentions, much to his own satisfaction. Chances are, this was not the last time they would find themselves in this situation.


	87. Mondo + his biker gang

Mondo walked into the room where the rest of his gang members were gathered, only to find them all staring at him with mischievous glints in their eyes.

“What? What’re you all staring at me like that for?” Mondo asked, starting to get annoyed at all the unnecessary attention.

“Well…” One of the members of his gang came forward, cracking his knuckles, “You’re brother told us your dirty little secret and we’ve all decided to test it out on you.”

Another one of his gang members closed the door behind him, and Mondo quickly darted his eyes behind him then back forwards, simply gawking at his gang members.

It only took them wiggling their fingers at him for him to realize what they were talking about.

“Wait!” he pleaded, “Can’t we talk about this?”

Without warning, the members of his gang all pounced on him, tickling him without mercy.

“FUHUHUCK! STAHAHAHAP IHIHIT!” Mondo practically screamed. Having all the members of his gang going to town on all of his ticklish spots was absolute hell for him. And there was no telling how long they were going to keep him here.

“Heh, look at him squirm and beg! You’re right dude, this is hilarious!”

“I know right!” another member spoke up.

Eventually they stopped, noticing that Mondo was beginning to run out of breath.

“I am so going to get you guys for that…” Mondo panted.

“We’d like to see you try, dude!”


	88. Makoto and Leon- "Knock it off!"

Makoto and Leon were cuddling on the couch, Makoto’s head resting in the crook of Leon’s neck. As he noticed Leon nodding off into a deep sleep, a devious idea crossed Makoto’s mind.

“ACK! W-What’re you doing, man?” Leon gasped.

Makoto didn’t reply and instead drilled his fingers mercilessly into Leon’s sides, relishing in the squeaky laughter he elicited from his boyfriend. He wasn’t always this eager for revenge, but Makoto happened to be feeling just a bit more mischievous today than usual.

“Knohock it ohohof!” Leon giggled, though his struggles were hardly perceptible. Instinctively, he grabbed Makoto’s wrists and pinned them beside his head.

“Ah, Leon! I-I didn’t mean-“

Makoto was cut off by Leon pushing him down on the couch and assaulting him with a barrage of tickles, with no intention of stopping anytime soon.


	89. Kazuichi and Nagito- "Lighten up!"

Nagito had been minding his own business, walking through the halls of the academy, when he felt Kazuichi sneak up behind him and surprise him.

“Kazuichi stahahahap!” Nagito pleaded as Kazuichi’s hands roamed up and down his sides, poking and squeezing at the sensitive skin.

“No way dude! A crazy guy like you has gotta learn to lighten up!” Kazuichi tried to sound angry but couldn’t help the tone of playfulness that crept into his voice.

Unable to think of a retort, Nagito involuntarily laughed as a response, resigning himself to his fate. Eventually, when Kazuichi had finally decided that he had learned his lesson, he stopped tickling him.

Nagito stood there, face flushed and panting, while Kazuichi moved in front of him to face him. What Nagito didn’t expect was for Kazuichi to be blushing as well.

The pair looked into each other’s eyes, Kazuichi awkwardly shifting his weight back on forth on his feet.

“So, uh…” Kazuichi began. “S-Sorry about that.”

He paused, thinking a bit before continuing.

“Your laugh is, uh, kind of cute though. I mean not to be weird or anything, it’sjust a compliment!”

Nagito smiled, face beaming with sincerity as he took Kazuichi’s hands in his.

“Thanks!”


	90. Oumaede- "Wake up!"

Kaede was snoring quietly to herself, asleep on the bed in her and Kokichi’s shared apartment. Kokichi tiptoed into the bedroom and saw Kaede sleeping, allowing a devious idea to appear in his mind.

He stealthily crawled into bed next to her and pressed his body up against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist. He remained like this for a few moments, and then…

“AH! K-Kokichi! Stop that!” Kaede jolted awake, squirming at the sensation of Kokichi skittering his fingers along her waist.

“Nishishi, wakey wakey Ka-yay-day!” he giggled along with her, pressing his face against her soft blonde locks.

He didn’t let up in tickling her, pinching and squeezing at her hips and sides. Kaede’s melodic laughter filled the room as she squirmed to escape his grip, but he had effectively trapped her in a hug.

“Stohohop! Enough!” she pleaded.

“Fine…” Kokichi stopped tickling her and nuzzled in closer. Kaede turned around so that she was facing him, an angelic smile gracing her lips.

“I love you, Kichi…” she mumbled, pulling him in closer.

He blushed ever so slightly, staring into her big, lavender eyes.

“Love you too.”


	91. Kiiruma- "Hold still!"

“Hold still, Kiibo! You’re squirming around like a fuckin’ virgin riding a dick for the first time!”

“B-But it t-tickles!” he blushed, pinned beneath her as she performed her regular maintenance on him.

“Oh, this tickles huh? Then how about this?” She smirked, sticking her fingers into the squishy parts in between his metal plates, scribbling furiously.

“EEK! AHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAP!”

“Beg harder and maybe I will!”

She switched tactics to lightly gliding her fingers along his metal plates, effectively driving him insane.

“PLEHEHEAZE I CAHAHAN’T!”

“Ugh, fine…. But only because you’re battery’s about to run out!” she huffed, and stopped tickling him.

Kiibo lay there, face flushed and panting, as he desperately tried to recover from Miu’s attack. When she turned her back to him he blushed ever so slightly, taking in the past few moments and cherishing them.


	92. Ishimondo- "Hold still!"

“Mondo, stay still! I can’t massage you with you squirming like that!” Taka stated.

“Huh? The hell are you talking about? I ain’t squirming!” Mondo retorted.

“Alright, alright…”

Taka kept massaging Mondo’s back only for the same thing to happen: Mondo began squirming quite a bit, and the corners of his mouth were upturned into a small smile.

“Wait… Are you ticklish, Mondo?” Taka asked.

“Hell no! I would never- SHIHIHIT!”

Taka began scribbling at Mondo’s shoulder blades, causing the latter to break out into a fit of unrestrained cackles.

“STAHAHAHAP IT YOU AHAHAHASS!”

“Wow, Mondo! I didn’t expect you to be this ticklish!” Taka marvelled.

“SHUHUT UHUHUP!”

Taka finally stopped, allowing Mondo to breathe.

“Never do that again… Or else.” Mondo threatened.

“We’ll see what I do!” Taka smiled, and returned to massaging Mondo with a bit firmer pressure this time.


	93. Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko- "Give me attention!"

“Fuyuhiko…!” Kazuichi whined, pulling Fuyuhiko up onto his waist, “Give me attention!”

“Ugh…” Fuyuhiko sighed, “What is it that you want this time?”

Kazuichi smirked and began dancing his fingertips along Fuyuhiko’s waist, shocking the smaller boy.

“Bastard! W-What the hell are you doing?!”

Kazuichi stopped immediately, chuckling to himself.

“You’re so cute when I catch you off guard!” he mused to himself.

“Oh, so that’s how it’s gonna be, huh? Then how about this?”

Fuyuhiko tackled Kazuichi off the couch and sat himself on his hips, tickling him without mercy.

“AHAHAHAHA SHIHIHIT!” Kazuichi begged.

“How do you like this, huh?” Fuyuhiko teased. He began pinching and squeezing at Kazuichi’s hips, which proved to be quite a sensitive spot.

“OKAHAHAHAY ENOUGH!”

Fuyuhiko relented, allowing Kazuichi some reprieve.

“Admit it… This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” Fuyuhiko asked.

“…So what if it is?” Kazuichi chuckled nervously, blushing.

Taking in the sight of his beautiful and flustered boyfriend, Fuyuhiko leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Kazuichi’s forehead.


	94. Hajime and Kazuichi- "Are you ticklish?"

For Hajime, it was just one of those days where nothing was going right. One thing after another just seemed to go wrong, and it irked Hajime beyong belief.

He was sitting in the cafeteria by himself when Kazuichi walked in, cheerful as ever.

“What’s up Hajime?”

Despite his attempts at conversation, he received no response other than a drawn out groan.

“Woah. That bad, huh?” Kazuichi asked, sitting down next to Hajime. “Anything I can do to cheer you up?”

“It’s fine, today has just been absolute shit…”

“Don’t give up! There’s gotta be something we can do to make you feel better!” he beamed.

Suddenly, an idea flickered through his mind, and he seized it before it could disappear. A goofy smile adorning his lips, he turned to Hajime and asked: “Hey… Are you ticklish, Hajime?”

Hajime’s face instantly blossomed red. Bingo.

Kazuichi began skittering his fingers along Hajime’s ribcage, poking at the hollow spaces. Hajime’s laughter filled the quiet cafeteria, and Kazuichi drank in the rarely heard sound.

“K-Knock it off, Kazuichi!” Hajime snickered.

“Only if you promise to stop being so grumpy!” Kazuichi teased.

“OkahAHAY! I promise!”

And with that, the tickling ceased. One by one, the rest of their classmates filtered into the cafeteria, only to be greeted by both a cheerful Kazuichi and Hajime.


	95. Chihiro and Kiyotaka- "So cold..."

“So cold…” Chihiro complained, body shivering in a last-ditch attempt to generate some heat.

Taka noticed this and put his arm around Chihiro, fingers lightly grazing against Chihiro’s arm.

“Does this feel any better? I don’t get cold easily, so I’m usually pretty warm!” Taka boasted.

“Ah! T-That just tickles a bit!” Chihiro giggled.

“Tickles, huh…” Taka thought aloud, “Then maybe this’ll help?”

Taka began lightly scratching and Chihiro’s waist, eliciting squeaky giggles from the smaller boy. Taka drank in the sound of his laughter, relishing in the rarely heard cackles.

“S-Stohohop!” Chihiro begged.

Taka complied and stopped tickling him, but not without giving his hips a few squeezes for good measure.

“Do you feel any warmer now?” Taka blushed, avoiding eye contact.

“Yeah, I do! Thanks Taka!” Chihiro smiled, brighter than the sun. Taka’s blush spread to his ears upon seeing such an adorable sight.

“N-No problem…”


	96. Komahina- "That's not what I meant!"

Hajime was in quite the situation: he was taking his shirt off before getting in the shower and ended up with his arms stuck in his shirt above his head.

Nagito seized upon the opportunity to do as he pleased with Hajime in his vulnerable position. Specifically, he was dancing his fingertips along Hajime’s ribcage, savoring the way his boyfriend convulsed and spasmed underneath his touch.

“Noooo don’t! Stop!” Hajime begged.

“Don’t stop?” Nagito chuckled, “If you say so.”

“That’s not what I meant- Gh!”

Nagito had stumbled upon a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves right above Hajime’s left hipbone, causing a guttural sound to emerge from the latter. Keeping his squeals trapped in his throat, he refused to break.

“N-Nagito, stohohohop!”

“Not quite yet, Hajime. Though it is quite entertaining seeing you being so stubborn.” Nagito chuckled. He dug in with a bit more pressure, causing Hajime to absolutely lose it: the vigor of his struggles renewed, he began squirming more than before.

“NAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAP!”

“Aw, poor Hajime… you’re so cute when you laugh.” Nagito teased.

As much as he wanted to continue, Nagito stopped tickling Hajime and helped him out of his shirt. Hajime huffed and got into the shower, secretly blushing to himself about the events that had just transpired.


	97. Komahinanami- "Are you ticklish?"

“Hajime…” Chiaki began, “Are you ticklish?”

“Pft, of course not!” Hajime defended, “As if I would be- H-Hey!”

Hajime was cut off by Nagito lightly scribbling his fingertips against Hajime’s ribcage, starting the other boy.

“W-What’re you d-doing?!” Hajime gasped, a smile forcing it’s way upon his lips.

“Looks like you lied, Hajime.” Chiaki smiled to herself, observing the situation at hand.

“I did not! I’m not ticklish!” Hajime shoved Nagito away from him and backed away, only to find himself backed up against Chiaki. He whipped his head around when he felt her gently poke at his sides.

“Chiaki! Not you too!” he pleaded. He felt himself crumble under her feather-light touches, and soon enough he found himself pinned between both of his partners.

Chiaki was gently scratching at Hajime’s under arms, poking and prodding at the sensitive hollows, while Nagito was straddling Hajime’s hips and clawing at his sides. The sensation was driving Hajime up the wall: one person he could probably take, but having two people tickle him at once was unbearable.

“S-STAHAHAHAP IHIHIT!” Hajime begged.

“Cute…” Chiaki muttered under her breath.

“Wow, Hajime…” Nagito began, “You’re not just ticklish, you’re super ticklish!”

“Grrr- NOOO!” Hajime pounded his fists on the carpet, desperate to escape the tingly sensations.

Nagito and Chiaki let up, leaving Hajime a flushed mess on the ground. He peeled himself off the carpet and sat up with a huff, and an uncharacteristic smirk crept its way onto his face.

“Now I know you two are ticklish…” he began, pulling the two of them into a giant hug. He spared no mercy as he trapped them into a tickly bear hug, eager to seek revenge for the ruthless tickling he had just experienced.


	98. Sondam- "Your skin is so soft..."

“Your skin is so soft, Sonia…” Gundham marvelled at the soft and supple skin beneath his fingertips, stroking his hand up and down her arm.

“That tickles, Gundham!” Sonia giggled.

“S-Sorry…” he muttered, though he couldn’t suppress his growing curiosity.

Gundham experimented further by slipping one hand underneath Sonia’s shirt and wiggling his fingers by her waist, eliciting squeaky giggles from her.

“G-Gundham!” she squeaked.

Her protests fell on deaf ears as he continued to massage at her waist, poking and prodding at the ticklish skin.

Soon enough, he relented.

Looking at Sonia’s face, her cheeks were tinted a rost pink, a faint blush spreading from her cheeks to her ears. Gundham pulled her in closer and pressed a kiss to her cheek, hiding his own face that was flushed as well.


	99. Naemondo- "You're so cute!"

“God, you’re so cute.” Mondo mumbled, pulling Makoto in closer.

The two were spooning comfortably, Makoto being the little spoon. Mondo snaked his hands underneath Makoto’s shirt and began lightly tracing random patterns on his warm flesh. Makoto flinched at the touch, much to Mondo’s concern.

“You alright?” Mondo asked. If Makoto had been facing the other way, he would see the smirk on Mondo’s face.

“Y-Yes… sorry.” Makoto replied.

Just like before, Mondo snuck his hands underneath Makoto’s shirt and began scratching more purposefuly this time. Makoto’s body overflowed with the electrifying sensation as he yelped in surprise.

“Mondo, s-stoohop it!” he managed to bark out in between giggles, “Thahat tihickles!”

“That’s the point, dummy.” Mondo teased, picking up the intensity.

Makoto kicked and squirmed but was unable to escape Mondo’s grasp. Luckily for him, Mondo stopped, allowing him some reprieve. The two of them resumed cuddling, the tickles forgotten, and the two of them relishing in each other’s warmth.


	100. Komahina- "What's wrong?"

“What’s wrong, Hajime?” Nagito asked curiously.

“Nothing.” he replied flatly.

“You’re not a very good liar, you know…” Nagito sat down on the bed next to Hajime. “You can tell me.”

Hajime sighed, putting his arms behind his head, “It’s nothing, really. Just been a shitty day.”

Nagito moved so that he was straddling Hajime’s waist and leaned in, their noses almost touching. Hajime blushed at the sudden closeness between them.

“Nagito! W-What’re you doing?!”

“Cheering you up, duh!” Nagito had an impish smile on his face, yet at the same time looked completely innocent. Nonetheless, it made Hajime feel uneasy.

What he didn’t expect was for Nagito to slip his hands under the fabric of her shirt and begin tickling him.

“H-Hey! Don’t t-touch me like that!” Hajime yelped.

Nagito ignored his protests and continued raking his nails along Hajime’s torso, relishing in his frantic laughter. Smiling as he did so, he switched tactics to pinching and squeezing at Hajime’s ribs.

“FuhUHUCKING STOP IHIHIT!” Hajime shouted, writhing desperately.

“Ah, fine…” Nagito said disappointedly. As he stopped tickling Hajime, he looked into his eyes, finding himself lost in them. Hajime blushed and reciprocated the gesture.

“W-What are you staring at…” Hajime mumbled, now avoiding eye contact.

“Are you feeling any better now?”

Hajime gave a goofy smile.

“Yeah!”


	101. Pregame Oumasai- Revenge

Kokichi Ouma steeled himself. Today would be the day he finally got revenge on his boyfriend for tickling him all the time.

Shuichi was lazily sprawled out on the couch, idly flipping through channels on the TV. Kokichi snuck up on him from behind the couch with as much stealth as he could muster, and then he struck.

He snuck his hands under Shuichi’s arms and began scratching gently, causing Shuichi to tense noticeably. A choking sound was emitted and Shuichi whipped his head around to find Kokichi smiling sheepishly.

“Kokichi.” he said menacingly.

“T-This is revenge for you t-tickling me all the time!” Kokichi tried to sound confident, but he couldn’t stop himself from trembling.

In one swift motion, Shuichi pulled Kokichi onto the couch and pinned him down, straddling his hips.

“W-Wait! Don’t!” Kokichi pleaded.

“You started it.” Shuichi retorted. He shoved his hands under Kokichi’s shirt and started scribbling aggresively, tracing random patterns all over the soft flesh. The reaction was instant.

“NAHAHAHA S-SHUICHI!”

“This is what you get for trying to tickle me first.” Shuichi stated nonchalantly, his face blank. If one looked closely they would notice the corners of his mouth upturned into a slight smile.

Shuichi’s hands travelled further upwards, scratching at Kokichi’s underarms. This had Kokichi kicking and screaming for mercy, but it was no use.

“Had enough?” Shuichi asked calmly, as if he wasn’t tickling the life out of Kokichi.

“YES! Now STAHAHAP!”

Shuichi stopped tickling him and planted a kiss on his forehead.

“Good.”


	102. Tenmiko- "Cheer up!"

“Come on Himiko, cheer up!” Tenko said hopefully.

“Nyeh… it’s no use,” Himiko conplained, “My mana is already running low…”

Tenko held her chin in thought, then sprang up in excitement.

“Oh my gosh, I know!” she said excitedly, “Himiko, are you ticklish?”

“N-No I’m not!”

Tenko saw right through her lie and dived right into action, being as gentle as she could. She fluttered her fingers along Himiko’s small waist, causing her to break out into a fit of small giggles.

“N-Nyeh! S-Stop it, Tenko!”

“Aww, Himiko! You make such cute noises when I tickle you!” Tenko cooed. She moved her hands under Himiko’s arms, causing her laughter to pitch even higher.

“EHEEHEHEE STOHOHOP!” Himiko doubled over, growing weaker from the sensations. She would never admit it, but she was feeling a little bit better now.


	103. Nekomaru and Hajime do "it"

Hajime lay face down on the bed in his room, Nekomaru standing behind him. It wasn’t the most comfortable place to be but it would do. Nekomaru was finally going to do “it” to Hajime, and the latter had to admit that he was quite nervous. He wasn’t exactly sure what he had gotten himself into, after all.

“You ready, Hajime?” Nekomaru asked.

“Y-Yeah…” he stiffened.

“Alright, let’s DO THIS!” Nekomaru yelled enthusiastically, pounding his fists together.

He started with Hajime’s upper back, massaging into the area insistently. Hajime instantly relaxed into the feeling,

That was, until, he felt a familiar tingling sensation radiating throughout his upper back. He tensed at the ticklish feelings making their way through his nervous system.

“T-That tickles, Nekomaru!” Hajime trembled underneath the light touches.

“Hm? Come on Hajime, you’re tougher than that! Take it like a man!” Nekomaru now began tickling him more intentionally.

“S-Stop it!” Hajime pleaded, but it was no use: He couldn’t escape from the tickly sensations.

“Think of this as endurance training!”

“Noooo!”

Eventually, Nekomaru had decided he had enough and stopped tickling him. He went back to massaging Hajime with more pressure so as not to cause the same involuntary reaction.

Nekomaru’s thougt process was interrupted by Hajime’s light snoring, and he took this as a sign that his job was done. The endurance training, and the massage, had both ended successfully.


	104. Makoto and Leon- "You're so adorable!"

“Leon, stohohop!” Makoto pleaded.

“No way man! You’re like, the most adorable person ever when you laugh!” Leon smiled, no doubt enjoying this.

He continued drumming his fingers along Makoto’s midsection, taking in the spasmatic laughter that erupted from his sensitive boyfriend.

Leon stopped when he noticed tears forming in the corners of Makoto’s eyes, not wanting to go to far.

He pulled back on rested himself on Makoto’s thighs. Running one hand through Makoto’s hair, he stared deeply into Makoto’s eyes, blushing in spite of himself.

Realizing the position they were in, Makoto blushed too. He nuzzled his face into his shoulder in an attempt to hide his face, beside himself with embarrassment.

Leon smiled at this, wondering how he got such an adorable boyfriend.

“Don’t hide your face!” Leon half-whined, half-teased, “or else we’ll have to do this all over again!”

“L-Leon! Don’t!” Makoto squeaked helplessly, but it was no use. He was trapped at the mercy of his mischievous boyfriend, although he didn’t mind too much.


	105. Hajime and Kazuichi- tickle fight

Hajime was mindlessly scrolling through his phone when Kazuichi pounced on him suddenly.

“Tickle fight!” Kazuichi proclaimed as he began spidering his fingers along Hajime’s torso.

“K-Kazuichi!” Hajime attempted to hold back his laughter, only for him to begin laughing freely as Kazuichi attacked the sensitive area around his hips.

Hajime mustered up as much strength as he could and pushed Kazuichi over, pinning him to the ground.

“Take this!” Hajime began tickling Kazuichi just as the other boy had done to him, fingers roaming all over his torso.

“Nohohoho!” Kazuichi squealed like a little girl, his laugh reaching even higher octaves by the second.

“No way! You started this and I’m gonna finish it!” Hajime stated, smirking.

It would be a long time before their tickle fight was over, neither of them wanting to concede.


	106. Makoto and Nagito- "Knock it off!"

“Wow, I can’t believe a worthless piece of trash like me is speaking to Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Hope! It’s so wonderful to finally meet you!” Nagito rambled on, going on and on about hope and whatnot.

As he spoke, Makoto took a few steps back, and in order to compensate for the lost distance between them Nagito took a few steps forward. This pattern continued until Makoto was backed up against a wall, Nagito standing in front of him rambling on about hope.

Makoto racked his brain for a way to get Nagito to back off. Fighting him wouldn’t be a good idea given his small stature, maybe instead he could…?

Hands darted to Nagito’s sides, ruthlessly ticklig them. Nagito immediately stopped ranting and began laughing, much to Makoto’s satisfaction.

“M-Makoto! Knock it off!” Nagito spoke through breathy laughs.

“Only if you promise to shut up about hope!” Makoto asserted.

“Okay, okay!” Nagito agreed. And with that, Makoto stopped tickling him.

Nagito was over the moon with enjoyment, murmuring to himself about what just happened. He didn’t notice Makoto awkwardly walking away, desperate to escape the situation.


	107. Makoto + class 78

Tears rolled down soft cheeks as Makoto silently cried to himself in the dining hall, hoping no one would notice. However, of course, some of his classmates immediately spotted him crying and were flabbergasted as to why.

“Makoto!” Aoi shouted in surprise, startling the boy.

“Don’t yell like that.” Kyoko stated, “The last thing he wants is to make a scene, I’m sure.”

“S-Sorry, but… We can’t just leave him like this!”

“Hmph! If he didn’t want to make a scene he shouldn’t have cried in the first place.” Byakuya said coldly.

The rest of the group ignored Byakuya’s remarks and crowded around Makoto, who looked down as more tears rolled down his cheeks.

“I have an idea!” Aoi clapped her hands together, “I used to do this with my little brother whenever he was upset!”

“What is it?” Sakura asked.

“Tickle tickle Makoto!~” Aoi descended upon him and began wiggling her fingers by his sides, causing him to yelp. His crying fit interrupted, he began giggling instead, a smile adorning his face.

“See! It’s working!” Aoi said triumphantly.

The rest of Makoto’s classmates joined her, gently tickling Makoto in order to cheer him up. When it seemed his face couldn’t get any redder and there were absolutely no signs of tears left, they let up.

“Do you feel any better now?” Aoi asked him.

“Y-Yeah…” he stared at his feet, not wanting to make eye contact this time out of embarrassment.

“I have to say…” Kyoko began, “Your laugh is surprisingly adorable, Makoto.”

Makoto’s face turned beet red as he stammered to defend himself. The rest of the group just giggled, adoring how flustered he got. At the very least, Makoto was feeling better now, and it was all thanks to his friends.


	108. Nekomaru and Akane doing "it"

“Ah, this feels so good!” Akane stretched out her arms in front of her as she lay down, Nekomaru massaging her.

“Hell yeah! You should expect no less from me, Nekomaru Nidai, the Ultimate Masseuse!” Nekomaru roared.

Akane flinched when Nekomaru altered his pressure to be a bit gentler, tickling her a bit.

“H-Hey! That kinda tickles…” Akane giggled.

“Tickles? I’ll show you what tickles!” Nekomaru began tickling Akane more purposefully, “Let all your stress melt AWAY!”

“S-STAHAHAP!” Akane banged her fists on the ground begging for it to stop.

“You gotta endure it! Nekomaru Nidai’s ultimate secret weapon: ticklish massage!”

Akane didn’t know how much longer he planned on continuing, but she prayed that he would get back to the regular massage soon.


	109. Goshi- "It's nothing..."

Gonta and Ryoma were cuddling in bed, the latter comfortably laying the the former’s embrace. Gonta shifted a bit to reposition himself and his hair brushed against Ryoma’s ear, eliciting small giggles from him.

“Hm? What Ryoma find funny?” Gonta asked, puzzled.

“N-Nothing… I’m just ticklish there.” Ryoma stated nervously.

“Ticklish? Gonta no really understand but… if it make Ryoma happy then…!”

Gonta brushed his hand against Ryoma’s ear, causing him to laugh again. When Gonta didn’t stop tickling him he let out a small snort, startling the other boy.

“Gonta never knew Ryoma snort when laughing!”

Gonta blushed a bit, taken aback by his adorable boyfriend. Ryoma felt his face getting hot as well, but he hid his face in Gonta’s chest.

“Y-Yeah… Just don’t tell anyone.” Ryoma brought himself closer into Gonta’s embrace, as if it allowed him reprieve from his embarrassment.

“Of course! Anything Ryoma want!” Gonta smiled, and Ryoma smiled back. The two of them resumed cuddling, simply grateful for each other’s presence.


	110. Ryoma and Shuichi- "You don't seem like the ticklish type..."

Ryoma and Shuichi had been cuddling in silence, save for the noise of the TV in the background. It was a comfortable silence, one which was broken by the sound of Ryoma giggling a bit, catching Shuichi’s attention.

“Ryoma…? What’s so funny?” Shuichi asked.

“It’s just… Your hair is tickling me.” Ryoma stated shyly.

“Oh, sorry… Wait, your ticklish?” Shuichi asked a bit louder than he should’ve due to surprise.

“Yeah? So what?”

“No, it’s just…you don’t seem like the ticklish type.”

“That’s kind of cute!” Shuichi cooed, and gave a small smile.

“It is not.” he said darkly.

“Yes it is!” Shuichi teased, “Tickle tickle~” Shuichi began lightly massaging his fingers into Ryoma’s sides, causing the smaller boy to giggle uncontrollably.

When he let out a snort Shuichi stopped and stared at him in awe. Ryoma blushed and looked away.

Not wanting to embarrass the other boy anymore, Shuichi simply pulled him in closer and embraced him.


	111. Ibuki and Peko- "Are you ticklish?"

Ibuki gasped in sudden surprise.

“Ibuki didn’t know you were ticklish!”

“Yes, I am… So what of it?” Peko blushed.

“No, it’s just…you don’t seem like the ticklish type!” Ibuki grinned. “Tickle fight!”

Ibuki pounced on Peko, immediately attacking her with a barrage of tickles.

“S-Stop it! Nohohoho!” Peko tried to contain her reactions but Ibuki was persistent, pinching and squeezing at all the right spots.

“Yay! You’re so cute when you laugh, Peko! You should smile more!”

It was true. Peko, who seldom smiled and often wore a poker face, had an angelic and beautiful laugh. It only spurred Ibuki on.

She continued tickling the other girl for a bit before finally stopping.

Peko lay panting on the ground with Ibuki on top of her, blushing as she became acutely aware of their positions.

Peko broke the silence between them:

“Are you ticklish, Ibuki?”

“That’s for Ibuki to know only!” Ibuki laughed, though she knew what was coming.

And thus, round two of their tickle fight began.


	112. Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi- "Will you reach up and grab that for me?"

Kazuichi was working on making breakfast for him and Fuyuhiko, the other boy clinging to his side like a koala.

“Hey, Fuyuhiko.”

“Hmm?”

“Will you reach up and grab that for me?” he asked, gesturing to some sugar on the shelf. His own hands were occupied by the cracking off eggs into a bowl.

Fuyuhiko attempted to reach it but failed miserably due to his short stature.

“Tch! I can’t reach it!” he pouted. He really hated his small stature, but it was something he had to deal with in situations like these. “Could you help me?”

“Oh, look who’s asking for help.” Kazuichi teased, savoring the blush that spread across Fuyuhiko’s cheeks.

Kazuichi washed his hands and dried them off, reaching for the sugar on the shelf. As he did so he wrapped one hand around the smaller boy’s waist, causing Fuyuhiko to flinch.

“That tickles, you bastard!” Fuyuhiko scowled, trying his best to seem tough.

“I hardly touched you – You’re too cute!” Kazuichi cooed.

“N-No I’m not!” Fuyuhiko protested.

“Yes you are~” Kazuichi insisted, wiggling his fingers by Fuyuhiko’s sides.

“Stop! NOHOHOHO DAMNIT!” Fuyuhiko struggled feebly, but it was no use.

“See? You are cute! I could do this forever!”

Fortunately for Fuyuhiko, he stopped tickling him and allowed him to breathe.

“…You’re the worst.” Fuyuhiko spoke through labored breaths.

Kazuichi simply pressed a kiss to Fuyuhiko’s forehead and went back to cooking.


	113. Komahina- "I hardly touched you... This is incredible!"

Hajime and Nagito were both sitting on the couch watching TV when Nagito snuck his arm around Hajime’s waist, causing him to flinch.

“Hajime? Are you okay?” Nagito asked.

“D-Dumbass! That tickles!” Hajime pouted, looking away.

Nagito pushed Hajime down gently and climbed on top of him.

“I hardly touched you – this is incredible! How can one person be so ticklish, hmm?” He accentuated his statement by sneaking his hands under Hajime’s shirt and scribbling his fingers wildly.

“SHUDUHUHUP!” Hajime kicked and squirmed but it was no use: Nagito had him trapped.

“Where else are you ticklish, Hajime?” He let up for a moment to let Hajime answer.

“I’m not…” Hajime lied, although they both knew it would get him nowhere.

“Hajime… I’m disappointed. I thought you’d know better than to lie to me.” Nagito faked disappointment, though he was secretly enjoying this.

He moved his hands to Hajime’s underarms and began scratching gently.

“No! D-Don’t” Hajime begged with a nervous smile.

Unfortunately for Hajime, his protests fell on deaf ears as Nagito began wiggling his fingers in the sensitive hollows. Tears were beginning to form in the corners of Hajime’s eyes before Nagito finally stopped.

“You’re the worst…” Hajime grumbled.

“Ah, I know. But I do believe this was more than worth it!” Nagito smiled innocently.

Hajime blushed at the sight.

“W-Whatever…”


	114. Hajime and Fuyuhiko- "I'm not- Hey!"

“Are you ticklish, Fuyuhiko?” Hajime asked.

“Of course not! I’m not – hey!”

Hajime began furiously scribbling his fingers alond Fuyuhiko’s torso, causing the latter to break out into a fit of childlike laughter.

“You sure seem pretty ticklish to me…” Hajime mused, smirking as he danced his fingers along the sensitive skin.

“KNOHOHOCK IT OHOHOF YOU BASTARD!” Fuyuhiko squirmed, attempting to escape Hajime’s grasp but it was no use: he was pinned to the ground by the taller boy.

Hajime noticed how Fuyuhiko’s cheeks were dusted with a light pink and his mouth was spread open in a genuine smile. It was a treat, seeing him in such a state.

Hajime quickly smothered these thoughts as he realized he was getting carried away.

He stopped tickling the smaller boy, not wanting to piss him off too much. Fuyuhiko lay there catching his breath as Hajime watched, mesmerized by the sight before him.

“Ah! Umm… Sorry.” Hajime said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head with one hand.

“Tch! You stupid bastard…” Fuyuhiko stared at the ground, avoiding eye contact. “Just don’t do it again.”

“Right! Besides, your laugh was kind of cute. I mean, not to be weird or anything! I was just-“

“It’s okay, man. I get what you’re trying to say. What do you say we go get some lunch together?” Hajime could’ve sword he saw the faintest blush on Fuyuhiko’s cheeks.

“Sure!”


	115. Amasaiou- "Stop tickling him- No. not me!"

“S-Shuichi help!” Kokichi pleaded. Rantaro was hovering over him, pinching and squeezing at his sides and ribs.

Rantaro hummed in amusement as he continued tickling Kokichi, much to Shuichi’s dismay. He knew what it felt like to be on the receiving end of Rantaro’s tickle attacks and empathized with Kokichi.

“Rantaro, stop tickling him – no, not me –!” Shuichi was interrupted as Rantaro yanked him onto the bed, settling himself on Shuichi’s hips. He snuck his hands under Shuichi’s shirt and began furiously scribbling and poking at the sensitive skin.

“NOHOHOHO STOHOHOP!” Shuichi begged.

Kokichi remained where he was, laying on the bed panting, too tired and unable to help Shuichi.

“This is what you get for interrupting me.” Rantaro stated blankly, continuing to tickle the heck out of Shuichi.

An immeasurable amount of time passed before he released Shuichi from his hold. He gave both of his boyfriends a quick peck on the cheek for good measure, then left them both a flushed and panting mess in the bedroom.


	116. Oumota- "I'd like to see you try!"

Kaito and Kokichi were cuddling together in bed, Kaito’s arms wrapped loosely around Kokichi, who was clinging to him tightly. Kokichi’s face was devoid of its usual mischievous grin and instead was replaced with a peaceful expression.

“You’re so cute when you’re like this…” Kaito whispered, running a hand through Kokichi’s hair.

“Kaito!” Kokichi whined, a blush spreading across his pale cheeks.

“And you’re even more adorable when you get embarrassed!” Kaito teased.

“Stop it!” Kokichi pouted. “I’m serious! I’ll make you regret it!”

“Heh, I’d like to see you try!” Kaito smirked.

“Will do, spaceman!” Kokichi stated, sneaking his hands under Kaito’s shirt. He began wiggling his fingers by Kaito’s sides, much to the taller boy’s surprise.

“H-Hey! What’re you-“

“I’m torturing you, duh! Told you I’d make you regret it!” Kokichi picked up the pace by quickly scribbling his fingers along Kaito’s bare stomach.

“Stohohop! You ahahass!”

“Nishishi, you deserve it!”

Kokichi stopped tickling him and resumed his previous position, holding him tightly. Kaito pat him on the head and reciprocated, leaning into the touch.


	117. Masaru and Nagisa- "Pay attention to me!"

“Come on Nagisa, stop studying for once and pay attention to me!” Masaru whined.

“No.” Nagisa’s reply was short and to the point: he didn’t feel like having Masaru bother him, and it was about time he took matters into his own hands. He put down his book and turned to Masaru.

“Well finally! It’s about time you payed your leader some attention!”

Nagisa lunged at Masaru and began wiggling his fingers by his sides furiously, causing Masaru to bark out his loudest laugh.

“N-Nagisa! Stohohop!”

“Why should I? You said you wanted my attention after all.” Nagisa stated coolly.

“Not like thihihis!” Masaru pounded his fists on the ground, begging to be released.

Eventually, Nagisa let him go, observing that he had learned his lesson.

Masaru sat up and pouted at Nagisa.

“That was mean, Nagisa! I can’t believe you did that!” He gave a half-assed frown in Nagisa’s direction, but the other boy was already absorbed in his book once again. At least he got his attention for a little bit, Masaru told himself.


	118. Kokichi and Maki- "Say that again, I dare you."

“Say that again, I dare you.”

Maki glared at Kokichi.

He had spent the last five minutes talking about how dumb Kaito was and how ridiculous it was that Maki had fallen in love with him and frankly, Maki had had enough.

“I said,” Kokichi cleared his throat for dramatic effect, “That Kaito is a big dumb good-for-nothing asshole that somehow got the attention of some crazy serial killer!” Kokichi smiled, seemingly proud of himself for repeating that whole statement.

Maki lunged at him and Kokichi made feeble attempts to get away, but he failed miserably.

He expected Maki to strangle him as per usual, so he couldn’t have been more surprised when she started spidering her fingers all along his torso.

“H-Huh? W-What’re you doing?!” Kokichi asked, genuinely panicked and trying to restrain his laughter.

“This is how I used to deal with kids at the orphanage when they wouldn’t stop bothering me.” Maki stated coolly, unaffected by the torture she was dishing out.

“Nng! No!” Kokichi protested, “NAHAHAHA! QUIT IT!”

“Had enough?” she asked.

“YES!”

She stopped tickling him and left him a flushed mess on the ground.

“Good.”


	119. Saioumota- "Give up yet?"

“Let me go! You’re so gross I think I’m gonna puke!” Kokichi protested as Kaito pinned him down to the living room couch.

“Take your punishment like a man you little liar!” Kaito began spidering his fingers all along Kokichi’s torso, causing the smaller boy to begin cackling uncontrollably.

“GAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAP!”

“Nope! This is what liars like you deserve!” Kaito chuckled. He always found it quite amusing to see Kokichi lose his composure like this.

A few moments later, Shuichi came in through the front door, carrying groceries.

“SHUICHI HEHEHELP!” Kokichi pleaded.

“Kaito? What’re you doing?” Shuichi asked nervously, though he could see what was going on.

“Not much, just tickling Kokichi to pieces.”

“O-Okay then…” Shuichi headed to the kitchen to set down the groceries.

Kaito turned back towards Kokichi and continued torturing him, savoring his unhinged and adorable laughter.

“Give up yet?” Kaito asked.

“N-NEVER!”

“Have it your way then!” Kaito’s hands migrated upwards to Kokichi’s underarms, poking and prodding at the defenseless hollows. This had Kokichi bucking and squirming quite vigorously, and he was quickly reaching his limit.

“ENOUGH! PLEHEHEAZE!” Kokichi begged, tears forming in his eyes.

Kaito complied and let him go, joining Shuichi in the kitchen to help him put the groceries away. Kokichi pouted to himself on the couch, wrapping himself up comfortably in the blankets with a huff.


	120. Hajime and Kazuichi- "Admit it!"

“HAHAHAJIME STAHAHAP!” Kazuichi pleaded.

“I’ll stop once you tell me why you’ve been acting weird lately.” Hajime stated flatly.

If Kazuichi hadn’t been laughing his head off he surely would have brushed off such comment. However, Hajime had him cornered and wasn’t going to stop until he got what he wanted.

Hajime continued pinching and squeezing at Kazuichi’s ribs and sides until he decided he had had enough. He let up, allowing Kazuichi to catch his breath.

“Tell me.” Hajime said threateningly, poking a finger at Kazuichi’s stomach. “Or else we’ll do this all over again.”

“Okay okay!” Kazuichi stammered, his face turning beet red.

“I…” he swallowed harshly, hoping to dim the pounding sensation in his chest, “I like you, Hajime.”

Hajime’s felt the blood rush to his cheeks immediately upon hearing said statement. He never expected his crush to like him back, so to say he was shocked was an understatement.

“Uh… Hajime? You good? You’ve been staring at me kinda funny…”

“O-Oh!” Hajime pulled himself out of his thoughts and back to reality. “I like you too! I-I mean…!”

He had said those words before even realizing what had gotten into him, much to his own embarrassment.

“Really?!” Kazuichi eyes twinkled with excitement.

Hajime rubbed the back of his head, avoiding eye contact, “Y-Yeah…”

“That’s awesome! So whaddya say we go out sometime? Tomorrow maybe?” Kazuichi smiled.

Hajime mimicked said smile, the two of them blushing like mad.

“I would like that!”


	121. Fuyupeko- "How come you never smile?"

“How come you never smile, young master?” Peko asked curiously.

“Tch! The hell do I need to smile for!”

Peko held her chin in thought before continuing.

“I just want you to be happy, young master…” she thought to herself, not realizing she bad spoken that sentence out loud.

Fuyuhiko pouted, too stubborn to respond.

Peko smiled to herself wistfully, an idea popping in her head. They hadn’t done this since they were kids, but it would definitely make Fuyuhiko smile.

“Are you ticklish, young master?”

“Huh? What kinda question is that?! Of course not!” he huffed, crossing his arms.

Peko took action immediately, poking and prodding at Fuyuhiko’s stomach. He burst into a fit of childlike cackles, much to Peko’s satisfaction.

“P-Peko! Stop it!” he managed to choke out between giggles.

Not wanting to anger her young master, Peko relented, though she wanted to continue.

“I apologize for that, young master!” she bowed, mostly in order to hide the blush on her face.

“Heh, don’t be sorry… That was kind of fun!”

“R-Really?”

“Yeah! I mean, I haven’t laughed like that since we were kids, you know?”

“I agree. It was also nice getting to see you smile again…” she spoke quietly, almost as if she were speaking to herself.

The two of them stood together, both of them having a light blush dusting their cheeks. Fuyuhiko had indeed had a change of heart: maybe smiling more often wouldn’t be such a bad thing… as long as it was around Peko.


	122. Kiibouma- "Stop it!"

“What’s wrong, Keeboy?” Kokichi asked, “Are you sad because you’re a robot and everyone is scared of your laser beams?”

“Ugh…” Keebo let out the robotic version of a sigh, “For the last time, Kokichi, I don’t have laser beams! They removed all dangerous functions from me!”

“Aww, how boring…” Kokichi said disappointedly, but then immediately perked up. “So I was right, right? You’re upset about not being human!”

“I just wish that everyone would realize that I’m an equal to you guys… and enough with the robophobia!”

“Nishishi, I have a way to prove that you’re human, Keeboy!” Kokichi smirked.

“Really?! What is it?” he asked on bated breath, awaiting Kokichi’s response.

What he didn’t expect was for Kokichi to tackle him to the ground and shove his hands in between his metal plates, poking and pinching at the squishy parts in between them.

“K-Kokichi stoHOHOP!” Keebo thrashed, but it did nothing to help him escape the torturous touches.

“See? You are human! Only humans are ticklish, after all!” Kokichi smiled, though it was more mischievous than out of genuine happiness for Keebo.

“Please don’t be sad anymore…” Kokichi’s soft request was drowned out by Keebo’s laughter.

“GAHAHAHA PLEHEHEAZE!”

“Fine…” Kokichi stopped tickling him, opting to stare into the eyes of the flustered Keebo before him.

“Thanks, Kokichi…” Keebo murmured.

“Hmm? I can’t hear you Keeboy!” Kokichi teased.

“I-I said thanks!” Keebo shouted, his blush growing in extent.

“Oho! So you like that, do you? Keeboy is such a perv, nishishi…”

“Kokichi!”

“Well, if you’re feeling better than my job is done!” Kokichi announced, climbing off of Keebo.

Keebo remained on the ground, holding his hand over where his heart would be.

Maybe I really am human after all…


	123. Oumami- "Won't you smile for me?"

Kokichi flopped onto the couch with a huff, right next to where Rantaro was sitting. There was a visible pout on Kokichi’s face, and he let out an overly dramatic sigh, hoping to get Rantaro’s attention.

“What’s the matter, Kich?” Rantaro asked, a bit skeptical as to whether or not Kokichi was genuinely upset or just wanted attention.

“My life is horrible… stupid Kaito and Maki always bullying me…” he let out another sigh, flipping himself over to rest his head on Rantaro’s lap.

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t provoke them so much.” Rantaro said sternly, though a faint smile was still visible on his face. He told Kokichi these things out of love, after all.

“That’s taking the fun out of it…” Kokichi groaned. He looked up and locked eyes with Rantaro, who smiled back at him. Kokichi, however, frowned at the kind gesture.

“Come on, Kich… won’t you smile just once?” Rantaro cooed.

“Fuck off…” Kokichi smushed his face sideways into Rantaro’s lap, muffling his words a bit.

“Uh oh… Looks like I’ll have to get my little friend to help out with this one!”

“Huh? What’re you- nooooooo!” Kokichi protested as Rantaro’s hands made contact with his underarms, scribbling and scratching furiously at the area.

“Sorry Kich, the tickle monster doesn’t take no for an answer!” he said playfully, pulling Kokichi closer towards him to make his spots more accessible.

“Eheehee stohohop!” Kokichi instinctively curled in on himself, the rest of his struggles rendered useless by Rantaro’s vice grip.

Rantaro slowed down his ministrations to allow Kokichi to talk.

“Promise to be happy? I hate it when you’re sad, you know…” Rantaro frowned slightly, tracing light circles on Kokichi’s waist.

“F-Fine! Just s-stop it!” Kokichi convulsed under the feather light touches.

“Do you promise?”

“I p-promise!”

Rantaro smiled, planting a kiss on Kokichi’s forehead. Kokichi flopped back over and resumed using Rantaro’s lap as his pillow, the two of them enjoying a peaceful silence.


	124. Kaemiu- "No reason!"

“Oi! W-What do you think you’re d-doing?!” Miu yelped.

Kaede had snuck up on her and hit her with a surprise attack, coming from behind her and gently squeezing at Miu’s waist.

“Aww, you make such cute noises when I tickle you!” Kaede cooed, picking up the pace and tickling Miu more insistently.

“Knock it ohOHOF!” Miu cackled, doubling over in laughter.

Kaede’s hands trailed upwards towards Miu’s underarms, and she began scratching at the area gently. Miu’s cackles grew in volume in response to this.

“STAHAHAHAP!” K-KAEDE!”

“Fine…” Kaede said dejectedly.

“The hell was that for, huh?” Miu asked, exasperated.

Kaede smiled.

“No reason!”


	125. Nekomaru and Kazuichi doing "it"

“N-Nekamaru, that tickles!” Kazuichi complained.

The two males has been working out together when Nekamaru had stopped to help Kazuichi adjust his form, accidentally brushing against a sensitive bundle of nerves on the other boy.

“Come on, deal with it like a MAN!” Nekamaru growled, his enthusiasm the same as always.

“But I cahahan’t!”

“Oh yeah? Then how about this?” Nekomaru began tickling Kazuichi more purposefully, causing him to lose his form entirely.

“GAHAHAHA STAHAHAP!” Kazuichi doubled over with laughter, but that did nothing to diminish the tingly sensations coursing throughout his body.

Nekomaru chuckled, “Think of this as endurance training!”

The “endurance training” continued for an immeasurable amount of time, the other inhabitants of the gym bewildered.


	126. Nagito + class 77

The whole class had noticed Nagito’s dejected aura as he sat in the dining hall. He dragged his feet as he walked slowly, plopping down into one of the seats. He sighed to himself, muttering about how he was trash and whatnot.

“Come on man, cheer up!” Kazuichi placed one hand on his shoulder, startling him out of his dazed state.

“What’s wrong, Nagito?” Chiaki asked gently, sitting directly across from him.

Nagito didn’t answer. Instead, he stared down at the empty plate in front of him, a blank look on his face.

“Nagito?” Hajime asked, walking over to him. “Don’t be sad or else I’ll have to do this!”

Hajime’s hands darted to Nagito’s sides, ruthlessly tickling the sensitive area.

“H-Hahahajime?!” Nagito tittered frantically.

“Nice job, Hajime!” Kazuichi complimented, joining in by poking at Nagito’s underarms.

“STAHAHAHAP” Nagito pleaded.

“Only if you promise to stop being upset!” Hajime offered.

“Okahahay! I promise!”

And with that, they stopped tickling him. Cheering filled the room, Nagito smiling sheepishly.

“Hooray! We did it!” Kazuichi cheered.

“Please don’t be sad, Nagito…” Chiaki added.

Nagito gave a weak smile.

“Okay. I promise.”

Class 77 continued with their breakfast, now joined by the cheerfully smiling Nagito who was feeling much better now.


	127. Fuyuhiko and Yasuhiro- "Now promise to give it back!"

Yasuhiro slowly came to consciousness, barely registering the fact that he was tied up. Blinking himself awake, he observed the room around him, only to find it was dull and empty.

“Look who’s finally fucking awake!” Fuyuhiko stated, peering down at Yasuhiro.

“Fuyuhiko?!” Yasuhiro asked, immediately jolting to attention. “If this is about the money I owe you I swear I’ll pay you back!” he pleaded.

“Bullshit! You should’ve payed me back long ago!” Fuyuhiko descended upon him, tickling him mercilessly. He began by pinching and squeezing at Yasuhiro’s sides and ribs, causing the boy’s whole body to rock with laughter.

“GAHAHAHAHA NOHOHOHO!”

“This is what you get you bastard! Now promise to pay me back!”

“BUT I CAHAHAHAN’T” Yasuhiro’s whole body twitched and convulsed at the torturous touches, his muscles protesting against the action. But Fuyuhiko was relentless and kept tickling.

After another few minutes of hard tickling, Fuyuhiko gave Yasuhiro a chance to free himself. He stopped tickling and backed up, looking his captive in the eyes.

Fuyuhiko cracked his knuckles, “So what do you say? You gonna pay your debt or what?” he asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“B-But I can’t right now! I just don’t have the money! I swear I will once I get the money just please let me go!” he begged once more.

It was no use as Fuyuhiko went right back to business. This time he took off Yasuhiro’s shoes and began gently scratching at his bare soles, which proved to be a weak spot on him.

“NAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAP! I’llpayyoubackIswear!” he shrieked.

“Say it again!” Fuyuhiko ordered, a wicked smirk on his face.

“I’LL PAY YOU BAHAHACK NOW STAHAHAHAP!”

And with that, Fuyuhiko stopped torturing him. However, this was far from over.

“Hand it over!”

“Huh?”

“The money, dumbass!”

“Wait! I don’t have it on me right now! Just give me a few days and I promise I’ll pay you right back!”

Fuyuhiko sighed, and descended upon him once more. This was far from over.


	128. Goshi- "Who's there?"

Gonta was walking down the hall by himself, completely unaware that Ryoma had been peering at him around the corner.

Humming to himself, Gonta continued his journey across the hall, only to be surprised when he felt a pair of small hands poking at his sides.

“H-Huh? Who’s there?” he asked relatively calmly, not really scared but more taken off guard than anything.

Ryoma said nothing and continued working with his hands, poking and prodding at every weak spot on Gonta’s torso.

“W-What? Gonta doesn’t like this f-feeling!”

He absolutely lost it when Ryoma dug in under his arms.

“AHAHAHAHA!” Gonta doubled over with laughter, still confused by the whole situation.

Just as quickly as he came, Ryoma darted away, unseen by Gonta. Gonta was left by himself, wondering what the heck just happened.

“What just happen? Who was that?” Gonta looked around him but unfortunately found no one.

Meanwhile, Ryoma snickered to himself at the events that just transpired as a result of his own actions.


	129. Kaito and Mondo- tickle fight

“I bet I could handle being tickled longer!” Kaito stated, crossing his arms triumphantly.

“No way! I’m not even ticklish!” Mondo responded.

“We’ll see about that!” Kaito lunged at the other boy, hands gripping onto his hips and squeezing mercilessly.

“GAHAHAHA SHIHIHIT!” Mondo pounded his fists against the floor, unable to escape the tickly sensations. He absolutely lost it when Kaito started scribbling his fingers against his waist.

“Not ticklish, eh? You sure seem pretty ticklish to me.”

“FUHUCK OHOHOF! I’ll FUCKING KILL YOU!” Mondo threatened, though it didn’t sound too threatening through his laughter.

As soon as he noticed as opening he turned the tables, srcratching at Kaito’s underarms with one hand and pinching his ribs with the other.

“NOHOHOHO! SHIT!” Kaito laughed boisterously, his struggles vigorous.

“Now let’s see how you like it!” Mondo smirked, never letting up in his ministrations.

He continued for a few more minutes, savoring the unhinged laughter of the other boy.

“OKAY OKAY! I GIVE UP JUST STOP!”

Mondo complied and let up. At this point, both of them were flushed and panting messes on the ground, each of them laying there catching their breath.

“Hey,” Kaito nudged Mondo, “Were you keeping track of who lasted longer?”

“Hell no! I don’t need to keep track to know that I won!”

“What?! No way! I totally lasted longer!”

The two bickered for a while before finding some other contest to spend their energy on.


	130. Mondo and Daiya

Mondo slammed the door shut as soon as his brother walked into the room, startling him.

“Woah! When did you get here?!” Daiya asked.

Mondo cracked his knuckles, wordlessly glring at his brother. Daiya instantly knew what this was about.

“Wait, bro! It was just a prank! Can’t we talk about this?!”

“I’m afraid it’s too late for that.” Mondo said menacingly, approaching his brother slowly.

Once he was in range he pounced on his brother, tickling him mercilessly.

“AHAHAHAHAA NOHOHOHO!” Daiya shrieked with laughter.

“This is what you get for being a traitor!” Mondo asserted, proving his point with his hands.

“I’M SOHOHOHOREEHEE!” Daiya squirmed helplessly as Mondo clawed at his stomach with renewed vigor, the desire for revenge burning brightly in his mind.

Deciding he had enough, Mondo stopped tickling his brother and went off to find the rest of his gang. He would make sure that each of them experienced sweet, sweet revenge for ganging up on him the other day.


	131. Nekomaru and Gundham doing "it"

“Hold still, Gundham! I can’t give you the ULTIMATE MASSAGE with you squirming like this!”

“I-Idiot! Your massage is messing with my immortal b-being…” Gundham sounded a bit nervous, squirming until Nekomaru’s gentle touch.

“What’s the matter with you? MAN UP!!” Nekamaru yelled, startling Gundham.

“Hmph… Nothing, mortal! Continue!” Gundham commanded, too stubborn to admit defeat.

And thus, Nekomaru did continue, which result in Gundham rolling back and forth and squirming more vigorously, cackling.

“GAHAHAHA STAHAHAP!”

“Ticklish, eh? That’s a weakness you’ve just got to POWER THROUGH!”

“S-STOP IHIHIT MOHORTAL! CEASE THIS AT ONCE!” Gundham all but begge during his torment.

Nekomaru stopped “massaging” Gundham in order to let him breathe. Gundham panted, his face flushed a bright pink.

“N-Never speak of this event, mortal… Or else.” He tried to sound threatening but he was way too exhausted to do so.

Nekomaru heartily laughed, patting Gundham forcefully on the back. “No need to be shy, man! It was fun!”

“F-Fun?” Gundham’s heart stopped. Nekomaru really had fun while doing this? “Fine… But next time, I expect a more thorough massage!”

“Anything for you, man!”


	132. Naehina- "Anything but that!"

“Tickle tickle Makoto~!” Hina teased, drumming her fingers along Makoto’s sides.

“H-Hina! Stohohop!” Makoto cried through tears of laughter.

“Jeez, who knew you could be so cute when you laughed? I should do this more often!”

“Nooooo! Anything but thAHAHAT!” Makoto’s protests were interrupted by high pitched squeals as Hina blew a raspberry on his sensitive stomach. She blew raspberry after raspberry until she was satisfied, Makoto’s face flushed a light pink.

She finally relented, pulling Makoto’s shirt back down and resting her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“Hah… You’re the worst…” Makoto managed between pants, though there was no real malice behind his words.

“Aww, you don’t really think that do you Makoto?” Hina pouted, looking up at him.

He ran his hand through her hair and gave a soft smile.

“Of course not, silly!”


	133. Nekomaru and Leon- "What're you gonna do about it?"

It was after school, dozens of students loitering in the hallways and chatting with one another. Leon made his way to the exit so that he could walk home, skipping baseball practice yet another day. What he didn’t expect was for a strong arm to grab him and pull him aside as soon as he exited the school building.

“Leon! Just what do you think you’re doing?!” Nekomaru inquired.

“Going home, DUH! Baseball practice is totally lame!” He stuck his tongue out and attempted to walk away, but Nekomaru blocked his path.

“Practice is essential for building both mental and physical fortitude! You can’t skip practice!” Nekomaru asserted.

“Oh yeah, what’re you gonna do about it, huh?” Leon snarked back, not having any of it.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Nekomaru let out a hearty chuckle. “I won’t let you go anywhere else!”

“We’ll see about that!” Leon countered, immediately going to town, poking at Nekomaru’s sides and ribs.

“HAHAHAHA! STOP THAT!” Nekomaru’s entire body wracked with laughter as he cackled uproariously.

“Never! Not until you promise to let me go!”

“GAHAHAHAA FINE! J-JUST KNOCK IT OHOHOF!”

Leon let his captive go, running away as quickly as he released him.

“See ya later, Nekomaru!”

Nekomaru stood there panting, vowing to get his revenge on Leon for torturing him like that.


	134. Sondam- "Do you have any weaknesses?"

“I am the Supreme Overlord of Evil, Gundham Tanaka! No mortal weaknesses befoul me!” Gundham proudly boasted.

“No weaknesses at all…?” Sonia wondered aloud. She put her hands together excitedly as an idea came to her. “Would you allow me to try something then?”

“Why not? Any mortal would be foolish to- AHAHA NOHOHO!”

Sonia had begun pinching and squeezing at Gundham’s sides and ribs, eliciting squeaky laughter from the boy.

“Ah, so you are ticklish!” Sonia remarked, not letting up in the tickling.

“K-KNOCK THAT OFF THIS INSTANT!” Gundham managed to spit out between laughs.

Sonia’s hands traveled upwards, burrowing their way into Gundham’s underarms. He arched his back and barked out his loudest laugh, which unfortunately only spurred Sonia on. He had no idea how long she was planning on keeping him here, but he knew it was going to be a while.


	135. Sayaka and Mukuro- "Too late!"

Sayaka and Mukuro were cuddling on the couch, Sayaka having an arm wrapped around Mukuro’s waist and Mukuro resting her head on Sayaka’s shoulder. They were watching some random movie on the TV, nothing either of them were paying much attention to.

That was when it happened: Sayaka snuck her hands under Mukuro’s shirt and began skittering her fingers against Mukuro’s sides, causing her to jerk suddenly.

She shot Sayaka a glare, but it didn’t seem too threatening with the involuntary smile that had forced its way onto her face.

“Sayaka… Don’t.”

“Whoops, looks like it’s too late!” Sayaka smiled as she picked up the intensity, furiously scribbling her fingers along Mukuro’s waist.

Mukuro began giggling quite loudly, and it melted Sayaka’s heart. Seeing her reserved girlfriend’s cheeks tinted with a light pink and a smile adorning her face… it was precious.

Sayaka stopped tickling her and opted to kiss her girlfriend instead, the kiss deep and warm. Mukuro leaned into the touch, a light smile still evident on her face. The two embraced, simply enjoying one another’s presence.


	136. Komahina- "You look so beautiful."

Hajime and Nagito were laying in bed together, comfortably enjoying the silence. Nagito turned his head towards Hajime and stared into his eyes, and Hajime did the same. Nagito took this as the perfect opportunity to break the silence between them and compliment Hajime.

“You look so beautiful like this, Hajime... So full of hope!”

Hajime felt his face instantly blossom red, and Nagito chuckled at his predicament as he tried covering his face with his hands.

“N-Nagito! You can’t just say that out of nowhere!” Hajime said, flustered as he was.

“Why not? You’re exceptionally adorable when you get embarrassed you know!” Nagito cooed. His hands made their way to Hajime’s waist, pinching and squeezing at the sensitive skin.

“Come on Hajime, you can’t keep those arms up forever now can you?”

“S-Stohohop ihihit!” Hajime protested, stubbornly keeping his hands in place.

One of Nagito’s hands crawled upwards and made its way towards Hajime’s ribs, drumming in between the hollow spaces, while his other hand clawed at Hajime’s stomach. This was the breaking point for Hajime and his hands finally came down, instinctively grabbing at Nagito’s wrists.

“Wow, Hajime! You sure are blushing a lot... Who knew you could get even more beautiful!”

If Hajime hadn’t been laughing too hard to hear what Nagito said, his face definitely would’ve turned twenty shades more red. Tears were streaming down his face at this point as he cackled hysterically, Nagito having no mercy on him.

Nagito continued tickling him for a few more minutes before finally letting up, satisfied with the flushed mess before him.

“...I meant what I said, Hajime. You really are beautiful.”

Hajime panted and his eyes looked up to meet Nagito’s. He stared into them for a second, mesmerized by his beautiful boyfriend. Both of them were captivated by one another, staring intently at each other.

“So are you, Nagito.” He sealed his statement with a kiss, and Nagito gladly reciprocated the gesture.


	137. Kiibo and Kazuichi- "That tickles!"

Wrench in hand, Kazuichi hovered over Kiibo searching for any other possible places to perform maintenance on.

“T-Thank you, Kazuichi... I really appreciate it.” Kiibo stammered, flustered at the closeness between the two.

“Oh, hold on! Just one more spot!” Kazuichi descended upon Kiibo once more, working on a spot around Kiibo’s hips. Kiibo squirmed a bit, the mechanics movements tickling him lightly.

“Careful... T-That tickles!” Kiibo squeaked.

“I’m not doing it on purpose, I swear!” Kazuichi protested. It was true, he hadn’t done it on purpose, but now that he was aware of it he wasn’t going to let it go. He dug in with a little bit more pressure in between Kiibo’s metal plates and the robot lost it.

“GAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAP! IHIT TICKLES!” Kiibo pleaded.

“Okay, okay...” Kazuichi chuckled, “Maybe I am getting a bit carried away.

Kazuichi went back to performing regular maintenance on Kiibo, and Kiibo relaxed into the touch, hoping this wouldn’t become a common occurence between them.


	138. Sonia, Gundham and Kazuichi- "Accept our apology!"

“Come on, Kaz, we didn’t mean it...” Sonia reassured a pouting Kazuichi on the couch.

“Yeah right! You guys totally did! Now I’m gonna be depressed forever...” Kazuichi said, dejectedly.

“How typical of a mortal like you to become sad so easily!” Gundham asserted.

Sonia pulled Gundham aside and whispered in his ear.

“Maybe there’s something we can do to help him?”

“Tch! As if! A mortal like him deserves to suffer!”

“Come on Gundham, don’t think like that... I know! We could...” Sonia whispered her plan to Gundham, causing the other boy to perk up at the suggestion. He gave her a firm nod and they descended upon Kazuichi, wicked smiles on their faces.

“Y-You guys? You’re looking kinda scary right now... what gives?” Kazuichi asked nervously.

Sonia pounced on him, squeezing his hips while Gundham joined in afterwards, poking and prodding at his ribs.

“G-GUHUHUYS STOHOHOP! ENOHOHOUGH!”

“Only if you promise to accept our apology!” Sonia offered, not letting up in her ministrations.

“You best listen to us, mortal! Or else you’ll be in a world of suffering!” Gundham added.

“OKAY OKAHAHAY! I FORGIVE YOU NOW STOP!”

Sonia and Gundham complied and stopped tickling him, leaving Kazuichi a flushed mess on the couch.

“Jeez... you guys really didn’t mean it, did you?”

“Of course not, Kazuichi! We would never say those things about you!” Sonia said reassuringly. Gundham nodded in agreement.

“Well then... I guess I do forgive you after all!”


	139. Leon and Nekomaru- "Do you promise?"

Leon tried his best to sneakily exit the school building, not wanting to get caught by anyone skipping baseball practice. As soon as he exited, he looked over his shoulder to make sure he hadn’t been seen. As his head was turned he bumped face first into someone considerably larger than him.

“Skipping practice, eh? Did ya really think you could get away with that?” Nekomaru asked. Leon gulped, and backed himself into a corner.

“Uh... no? I was just- Wait, nohoho!”

Nekomaru began pinching and squeezing at Leon’s ribs, the smaller boy doubling over in laughter. Thankfully, not many other students were around to witness Leon’s torment, saving him that embarrassment.

“This is what you get for trying to skip practice again!” Nekomaru chuckled, no doubt enjoying this.

“AHAHAHAHA I’M SOHOHOREEE!”

“Do you promise to stop skipping practice?”

“I PROMIHIHISE!”

Nekomaru stopped tickling him and patted him on the back forcefully.

“Good! See you at practice then!” Nekomaru walked away towards the baseball field.

“Jeez... Guess I gotta go to practice now...” Leon sighed, and followed Nekomaru to the baseball field.


	140. Gundham and Nagito

“Gundham... What does your real laugh sound like?” Nagito asked curiously.

“My real laugh? Dare you ask such foolish questions, mortal! Gundham Tanaka laughs before you!”

“There it is again, that obviously fake laugh... Hey! I have an idea!” Nagito smirked, approaching Gundham. He placed his hands on Gundham’s waist and began massaging the area insistently.

“Unhand me y-you f-fiend!” Gundham squirmed under Nagito’s touch, only for Nagito to pick up the intensity and began scratching and pinching at Gundham’s stomach.

This elicited loud, unhinged laughter from Gundham, who was now beside himself with embarrassment.

“K-KNOCK IT OHOHOF YOU FOOHOOHOOL!”

Gundham’s protests were interrupted by a snort that he let out. One after another, the snorts kept coming, no doubt flustering Gundham even more.

“So you snort when you laugh...” Nagito mused to himself. “How beautiful! Humanity truly is beautiful!”

Nagito forgot about tickling Gundham and continued rambling to himself about hope and whatnot. Gundham took this as his chance to escape, bolting out of the area as fast as lightning.


	141. Amiibo- "Stop that!"

“Kiibo? W-What’re you doing?!” Rantaro trembled under Kiibo’s featherlight touch as he traced his robotic hands along Rantaro’s waist.

“Just doing some investigating...” Kiibo hummed in response. “I’ve been meaning to do some research into the human phenomenon known as ticklishness, and decided that now would be the perfect opportunity to conduct such research.”

The two of them had been cuddling in bed when Kiibo started his assault, tracing light patterns along the other boys waist.

“S-Stop thahahat!” Rantaro giggled, though he did little to fight back.

“You make such cute noises when I tickle you here...” Kiibo mused, “And here?” Kiibo’s hands traveled further upwards, pinching at Rantaro’s ribs.

“Eheehee stahahap! Seriously!” Rantaro pleaded.

As much as he wanted to continue and drink in Rantaro’s laughter, Kiibo relented. He had gathered enough “research” for now and decided to give his boyfriend a break, pulling him in closer so that the two of them could resume cuddling.


	142. ShinGoku- "Did I hurt you?"

Korekiyo and Gonta were spooning comfortably, with Gonta being the big spoon and Korekiyo being the little spoon. Korekiyo wasn’t used to being the little spoon but thanks to Gonta’s considerable size, Korekiyo seemingly had no choice.

Gonta’s hands drifted along Korekiyo’s bare midsection, and Korekiyo accepted the touch with ease. That was until Gonta noticed Korekiyo flinch under his hands, which caused Gonta to worry.

“Did Gonta hurt Korekiyo?” he asked worriedly.

“N-No... Continue please...” Korekiyo stammered. Gonta was still worried, so he altered his touch to be slightly more gentle than before.

Once again, Korekiyo flinched, and Gonta pulled back.

“Is Korekiyo okay?” Gonta asked.

Korekiyo muttered something under his breath, which Gonta was unable to hear.

“Hmm?” Gonta hummed in curiosity, pulling Korekiyo in closer.

“I said it tickles!” Korekiyo stated, a bit embarrassed.

“Oh, Gonta sorry! Is this better?” Gonta ran his hands along Korekiyo’s midsection once more, the movements unbearably ticklish for Korekiyo.

“Stohohop thihis ahahat ohohonce!” Korekiyo commanded.

Gonta listened to his request and stopped his torturous touches.

“Gonta sorry...” he began, “Gonta no want to hurt Korekiyo...”

Korekiyo turned towards Gonta and looked him in the eye, placing a hand on his cheek comfortingly.

“It’s okay Gonta... I’m just a bit, uh, sensitive is all...”

“Yay! Gonta glad!”

Gonta’s smile rivaled the brightness of the sun. He pulled Korekiyo in closer and the two of them resumed cuddling.


	143. Amaguji- Revenge

“You appear to be... on edge, Rantaro. Is everything alright?” Korekiyo whispered in Rantaro’s ear. He had Rantaro pinned beneath him, rendering him completely vulnerable.

“Korekiyo...” Rantaro began, “I take it you want some revenge, eh? I can’t blame you. Just get it over with...” He closed his eyes, bracing for a barrage of tickles to be thrust upon him.

Korekiyo started off with maddeningly gentle touches, tracing light patterns on Rantaro’s bare stomach. This had Rantaro giggling quite a bit, but he finally lost his composure when hands attacked his ribs, digging into the hollow spaces in between them.

“Ggh! Fuhuhuck!”

“Ticklish, Rantaro? This is quite a weakness... It would be a shame if someone exploited it.” Korekiyo dug into Rantaro’s underarms, and the other boy howled with laughter, instinctively arching his back into the air. It was absolute _torture._

Rantaro had no idea how long Korekiyo planned on keeping him here, but he prayed that it would end soon.


	144. Ibuki x Fuyuhiko- "Can you smile for me?"

“Come on Fuyu, can’t you smile for Ibuki just once?” Ibuki whined.

“Tch! The hell do I gotta smile for?” he retorted.

“Hmm...” Ibuki held her chin in thought, “Ibuki has an idea!”

“Huh? What the hell are you- nohohoho!” Fuyuhiko giggled once Ibuki’s hands latched onto his hips, squeezing and pinching at them repeatedly.

“Yay! There’s that smile Ibuki loves!” Ibuki laughed along with him, enjoying this whole scenario.

She lifted up his shirt and brought her lips down to his stomach, descending upon him despite his protests.

“Aww, is wittle Fuyu getting all embarrassed? How cute!” she teased.

Ibuki blew raspberry after raspberry until Fuyuhiko’s face was red, and she finally stopped.

Ibuki snuggled up next to where he lay on the ground, panting.

“Hah... You’re the worst...” he spoke through labored breaths.

“Ibuki loves you too, Fuyu!”


	145. Kiibo and Korekiyo- "That tickles!"

“Tell me, Kiibo.” Korekiyo stated, placing his palm on his cheek and crooning his neck. “What kind of functions do you have installed in you?”

“They removed all dangerous functions from me if that’s what you’re asking! And I have the strength equal to that of the average senior citizen!” Kiibo stated proudly.

“What about...” Korekiyo trailed his hand up and down Kiibo’s side, on the squishy parts in between his metal plates, “pain and pleasure?”

“EEK! S-Stop it! That tickles!” Kiibo protested, startled.

“It appears that my earlier theory was correct. Robots can be ticklish.” He picked up the pace, scribbling at Kiibo’s metal plates.

“Stohohop!” Kiibo doubled over with laughter, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

Kiibo’s protests went ignored, as Korekiyo added another hand and continued teasing Kiibo’s robotic body with feather-light touches.


	146. Fuyupeko- "Don't call me that anymore."

“What’s wrong, young master?” Peko asked curiously, noticing that Fuyuhiko was troubled by something.

“Ugh, that’s exactly it, Peko! Stop calling me that! I told you to call me by my real name instead of that weird name!” Fuyuhiko snapped at her.

“Young master...” Peko blushed at the thought of calling Fuyuhiko ny his real name. “You know I can’t do that. I am merely a tool.”

“Not this again!” Fuyuhiko threw his arms up in desperation when an idea struck him. “Guess I’ll just have to convince you then!”

He began pinching and squeezing at Peko’s sides, mercilessly tickling her.

“Y-Young master! W-What’re you doing?!” Peko managed to say through frantic laughter, giggling and spasming under Fuyuhiko’s gentle touch.

“Call me Fuyuhiko and I’ll stop!” A mischievous smile had crept onto his face.

“Okahahay! Fuyuhiko, stohohop!”

Fuyuhiko immediately stopped, blushing at the sound of his name on her lips.

“I-I‘m sorry... I’ll go back to calling you-“

“Don’t you dare, Peko!”

“Young- Fuyuhiko, I...”

The two of them stared into each other’s eyes, interrupted only when Fuyuhiko smiled brightly at her. Peko smiled back, giggling a little bit. Now that they were on a first name basis, their relationship could certainly blossom into something much more special.


	147. Ibuki and Gundham- "How come you're always so serious?"

“How come you’re always so serious, Gundham?” Ibuki asked.

“Pft! As if the Supreme Overlord of Evil should be anything but serious!” he retorted.

“Yeah, but...” Ibuki trailed off. “Ibuki wants to hear you laugh!”

She poked him in the side to emphasize her point, earning a strangled noise from the boy.

“Ooh, ooh! Don’t tell me you’re ticklish?”

“N-Nonsense! Unhand me you mortal!” Gundham protested, but that didn’t stop Ibuki from spidering her fingers all along his torso, causing him to quiver and spasm uncontrollably.

“GAHAHAHAHA NOHOHOHO!”

“Woah, you’re like mega-ticklish Gundham!” Ibuki beamed, moving her hands to claw at his ribcage.

“KNOHOHOCK IT OHOHOF!” Gundham pleaded through his laughter.

Ibuki continued tickling him all over his torso until his face was a bright pink before finally relenting.


	148. Nagito and Fuyuhiko- "Knock it off!"

“Y-You ahahahass! Knock it ohohof!” Fuyuhiko struggled weakly beneath Nagito, who was currently clawing at his sides with one hand while pinning his arms above his head with the other.

“Why should I? You make such cute noises when I tickle you!” Nagito teased, much to Fuyuhiko’s dismay.

Nagito now used both of his hands to scribble at Fuyuhiko’s bare skin under his shirt, causing the smaller boy to squeal and snort a bit.

“FUHUHUCK OHOHOF!” Fuyuhiko bucked and squirmed, weakly kicking his legs but it did little to diminish the torturous sensations.

Finally, Nagito stopped. Fuyuhiko was bright pink and was panting heavily, while Nagito gave him a soft smile.

“You’re so dead...” Fuyuhiko muttered to Nagito.

Nagito just smiled at him and hummed in agreement, knowing that revenge would befall him sometime soon.


	149. Naeleosaya- "Tickle attack!"

The trio had been sleeping in bed together with Leon in the middle when Makoto and Sayaka decided to strike, each of them grabbing one of Leon’s arms and pinning it to the bed.

Makoto spidered his fingers along Leon’s ribcage whole Sayaka fluttered her fingers in his underarms, effectively torturing the poor boy.

“HAHAHAHAHA NOHOHOHO! PLEHEHEAZE!” Leon begged, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

“You’re right, Sayaka! This tickle attack was totally worth it!” Makoto smiled at her.

“I know right! He’s so adorable when he laughs!” Sayaka cooed, moving her hand down to squeeze at Leon’s hips.

“ENOUHOHOUGH!” Leon weakly kicked his legs and shifted from side to side, but nothing allowed him reprieve from the torturous sensations.

That was, until his partners both decided to finally stop torturing him and let him rest.

“Hah... You guys are the worst...” Leon panted, hands over his stomach protectively.

They both gave him a kiss on the cheek and resumed cuddling, snuggling even closer to him than before.


	150. Makoto, Hajime and Shuichi- "Smile!"

Makoto, Hajime and Shuichi were all hanging out, Makoto and Shuichi laughing at some joke that had been told amongst the trio. Hajime, however, sit there with a pout on his face, refusing to smile.

“Hajime? Is something wrong?” the detective asked.

“Hmm? Nope! Just don’t feel like smiling is all!” Hajime answered, then continued to pout.

What he didn’t notice was Makoto sneaking up behind him, an unprecedented tickle attack about to take place.

Makoto gently poked his fingers into Hajime’s sides, causing the other boy to flinch noticeably.

“H-Hey!” Hajime whipped around to face Makoto, who had a guilty smile on his face. “Knock it off!”

Hajime was surprised once again when Shuichi slipped his fingers beneath his shirt, wiggling them at his sides.

“Hahaha! Stohohop!” Hajime laughed heartily as Shuichi continued tickling him. Makoto joined in by fluttering his fingers under Hajime’s arms, causing Hajime to jerk and convulse wildly.

“Looks like he’s smiling now...” Shuichi noted. “I guess we can say our job here is done!” He smiled at Makoto, and they both stopped tickling him.

“Heh... Just you two wait...” Hajime panted. “I’ll definitely get you back for that!”

Makoto and Shuichi promptly bolted out of the room, with Hajime chasing after them.


	151. Fuyupeko- "How come you never smile?"

“Hey, Peko... how come you never smile?” Fuyuhiko asked.

“What do you mean, young master?” Peko responded.

Her boyfriend gave a small pout before continuing:

“I want you to smile for me, Peko! Or else...” he said, wiggling his fingers at her, “I’ll make you!”

Before Peko could respond, Fuyuhiko had tackled her to the ground, skittering his fingers along her waist. Peko began giggling quite heavily, a small smile gracing her face.

“Aha! There we go!” Fuyuhiko stared into her eyes, admiring the beauty of her smiling face. It was mesmerizing.

Realizing the position they were in, they both blushed deeply. Fuyuhiko quickly climbed off of her and helped her up.

“Young master...” Peko turned towards Fuyuhiko, “Thank you for that!”

This time, Fuyuhiko was nearly blinded by how bright her smile was.


	152. Ougoku- "Cheer up!"

Kokichi and Gonta had been exploring the courtyard, embarking on yet another one of Gonta’s searches for bugs on their school’s campus.

“Gonta no see any bugs...” he frowned to himself. “Maybe Gonta and Kokichi should just give up...”

“Don’t think like that Gonta!” Kokichi countered. “Come on, cheer up!”

“Gonta no think he can cheer up...” Gonta frowned more deeply this time.

“Well then... How about we try something fun?”

“Fun? Like what?”

Kokichi crept up behind Gonta and poked him in his sides. Gonta flinched, much to Kokichi’s satisfaction.

“K-Kokichi? What is Kokichi d-doing?”

Gonta trembled as Kokichi continued, pinching and squeezing at his sides and ribs. When Kokichi upped the intensity, Gonta lost it.

“GAHAHAHA! KOKICHI STOHOHOP!” Gonta laughed boisterously, his laughter booming throughout the courtyard.

Fearing that Gonta might accidentally strike him and send him flying, Kokichi stopped tickling him.

“Gonta... no like that...” he panted.

“What’re you talking about? That was totally fun! Nishishi, see ya Gonta!”

Kokichi sprinted out of the courtyard before Gonta could ask him what that strange sensation was, let alone retaliate.


	153. Gonta and Tsumugi- "Wait... You're ticklish?"

Gonta and Tsumugi were hanging out in Gonta’s lab, with Gonta excitedly showing her various bugs he had. While her enthusiasm didn’t match his, she couldn’t help the natural curiosity that arose within her. Plus, seeing Gonta’s pure, unwavering happiness she couldn’t help but smile.

“Gonta has more bugs here, too! Come, follow Gonta!”

Tsumugi followed him to the other side of his lab, “Wow, Gonta! Your passion is heart-melting! How pure!” She clasped her hands together in admirement.

Gonta was currently showing her a few different types of bugs, all of which were crawling over his arm.

“Ah! Bugs make Gonta’s skin feel funny!” He giggled heavily at the bugs tickling the tips of his skin, leaving Tsumugi struck with awe.

“Wait... You’re ticklish?” Tsumugi asked.

“Ticklish?” Gonta removed the bugs from his arms and placed them all back in their respective containers. “What’s that?”

“Hmm...” Tsumugi held her chin in thought, looking for a way to describe the sensation, “I guess it’s when someone touches you in a certain way and your body reacts by laughing. It does feel kind of weird though...”

“Gonta no sure he understand... Maybe Tsumugi can show Gonta?”

Tsumugi’s face brightened at the idea.

“Sure!” She spared no hesitation as she gently raked her nails along Gonta’s stomach, causing him to erupt in full-bellied laughter. Satisfied with this reaction she continued, moving upwards to poke at his ribs.

Wherever her hands where, Gonta seemed to be laughing quite a bit. She let up shortly, not wanting to inundate Gonta with the unpleasant sensations.

“Hah...” Gonta panted to himself, “Gonta thinks he understands this feeling better now! Thank you, Tsumugi!”

“No problem!” She smiled at him. Hanging around with Gonta, with the added benefit of hearing his angelic laughter, proved to be fun after all.


	154. Soudam- "Cheer up!"

Kazuichi and Gundham were sitting on the couch of their shared apartment, Kazuichi pouting and avoiding Gundham’s gaze. He had been like this for a while now, presumably to Gundham because of the teasing from the others, but that didn’t change the fact that it broke Gundham’s heart to see his boyfriend like this.

Gundham surprised Kazuichi with a hug, wrapping his arms around the other males waist. Kazuichi just continued to pout, looking down at the ground.

Fingers wiggling by Kazuichi’s waist ended the silent war between them, causing Kazuichi to giggle quite heavily.

“G-Gundham! Knohohock it ohohof!” He spoke through a mirthful smile, squirming within Gundham’s grasp.

“Only if you promise to cheer up.” Gundham stated coolly, moving his hands upwards to poke at Kazuichi’s underarms. This had the other boy howling with laughter, as embarrassingly squeaky giggles bubbled out from his mouth.

“F-FIHIHINE JUST STAHAHAP!” Kazuichi’s eyes were tearing up from laughing so hard.

Gundham stopped tickling and placed a kiss on his cheek, pulling him in even closer than before.


	155. Byakuya and Leon- "Wait... You're ticklish?"

Leon and Byakuya were spooning confortably, with Leon as the little spoon and Byakuya was the big spoon. Every now and then, Byakuya would readjust his grip on Leon’s waist, causing the smaller boy to flinch a bit.

“B-Byakuya! That tickles!” Leon complained, tugging at his boyfriends wrists.

“Wait... you’re ticklish?”

“Yeah, I know... it’s totally embarrassing, right?”

He looked back at Byakuya who just smirked at him.

“D-Don’t...” Leon warned.

But it was too late. Byakuya had begun spidering his fingers all along Leon’s torso, and the smaller boy squirmed and kicked his legs. It did little to diminish the torturous sensations, however.

“Byakuya!” Leon whined, “Stop it!”

“This is quite a weakness...” he whispered in Leon’s ear, “What a shame I didn’t find out about this earlier!”

Byakuya continued tickling him fore an immeasurable amount of time before finally relenting, but not before Leon was completely flushed and out of breath.


	156. Leon and Nekomaru- Doing "it"

Nekomaru massaged Leon insistently, maybe or maybe not tickling him a bit purposefully. It didn’t help that the backs of Leon’s ribs were a particularly weak spot for him.

“STAHAHAP! I CAHAHAN’T TAHAHAKE IHIHIT!” Leon squirmed beneath Nekomaru’s grasp but it was no use: there was no escape fron the torturous touches.

“Come on, man! Just think of it as endurance training!”

“NAHAHA SHIHIHIT!” Leon pounded his fists on the ground, squirming vigorously.

Eventually, Leon’s struggles became weak and his laughter became silent, signaling to Nekomaru to finally stop tickling him. He went back to massaging Leon, rubbing away all the tingly sensations. Leon gladly accepted the touch and soon nodded off, enjoying Nekomaru’s “ultimate massage”.


	157. Oumaede- "Apologize!"

Kaede was in her lab, practicing the piano with extreme focus. She was playing a particularly challenging piece, and had so far aced it with no interruptions. That was, until Kokichi decided that he was bored and wanted on into the pianist’s lab, unnoticed by Kaede.

“Boo!”

Kaede’s fingers slammed down on the keys, resulting in a discordant noise from the piano. She immediately turned around to face the intruder, a scowl present on her face.

“Kokichi! I was in the middle of a really difficult song!” She crossed her arms and pouted at him.

“Aww, poor Ka-yay-day...” he teased, “Well now that I’ve got you listening, why don’t you pay some attention to little ol’ me?” He smiled cheekily at her.

“Kokichi... I mean it! That was really mean!”

“Oh? And what exactly are you gonna do about- EEP!”

Kaede had brushed her hand along his side, eliciting a squeal from the smaller boy. A smirk on her face, Kaede got up from the piano bench and tackled Kokichi to the ground.

“K-Kaede, wait! Please dOHOHON’T!”

Kaede skittered her finely trimmed nails along Kokichi’s waist, causing him to buck and squirm. Kaede simply smiled and shook her head, finding his over-the-top reactions amusing.

“Wow Kokichi! Who knew the ultimate supreme leader would be this ticklish?”

“SHADDUHUHUP! GET OHOHOFF” Kaede’s hands migrated further upwards, drumming her fingers along his ribcage.

“Maybe if you apologize I will!” she teased.

“I’M SOHOHOREEHEHEE!” he yelped as her hands reached his underarms, poking and prodding and scratching at the area.

“I can’t hear you~!”

“IsaidI’msorry now STOHOHOP!”

Kaede climbed off of him while Kokichi lay there, panting.

“You’re right, Kokichi! That was fun!” Kaede giggled at his flushed appearance.

Meanwhile, Kokichi made a mental note to himself to never bother Kaede when she’s practicing ever again.


	158. Kazuichi x Hajime- the ahoge

Flick.

Kazuichi and Hajime sat side to side, Hajime mindlessly scrollinng through the channels on the TV.

Flick.

Kazuichi, on the other hand, was focused on something else: Hajime’s ahoge.

All it took was one more flick for Hajime to lose his cool.

Flick.

“Kazuichi!” Hajime slammed down the remote and turned to the other boy. He composed himself a bit before continuing:

“Would you please knock it off?”

“But Hajime!” Kazuichi protested, eyes sparkling. “It’s so cool! How does it stand up like that? Does it have it’s own gravity? How does it- ACK!”

Kazuichi was cut off by Hajime pushing him down onto the couch and climbing on top of him, wiggling his fingers menacingly.

“W-Wait, Hajime! Don’t you dAHAHARE!”

Kazuichi’s protests fell on deaf ears as Hajime clawed at his stomach, the other boy quickly dissolving into a puddle of giggles.

“HAHAHAJIME NAHAHA!” Kazuichi cried.

“This is what you get for pissing me off.” Hajime stated blankly.

“I’M SOHOHOREEHEEHEE!”

Hajime sighed, climbing off the other boy.

“You really are an idiot...” Hajime huffed, turning away from Kazuichi.

The blush on his face was almost imperceptible.


	159. Oumaede- "I'm sorry!"

“Tickle tickle Ka-yay-day!” Kokichi tackled her to the ground, skittering his nails along her waist relentlessly.

“ACK! K-Kokichi!” she protested.

“After the last time when you tickled me, I was just dying to get my revenge!” he dug in with a little more pressure, further driving Kaede into hysterics.

“Okayokahahay! I’m sohohoreehee!” Kaede cried, thrashing uselessly beneath the small boy.

“Nuh-uh-uh! Sorry doesn’t cut it!”

His hands migrated upwards, poking at the spaces in between her ribs.

He continued: “You see, as a supreme leader of evil, I can’t have mercy on you no matter how much you beg! It would, like, totally ruin my reputation if I was merciful, ya know?” He gleefully dug into Kaede’s underarms, causing her to yelp.

No matter how much she protested, no matter how much she squirmed, no matter how much she yelped, it was all for naught: she was trapped at the mercy of Kokichi’s nimble fingers. And he wasn’t planning on stopping anytime soon.


	160. Oumaede- "I'm not saying I want attention... But I totally want attention right now."

Kaede was sitting at the piano, practicing diligently when she heard a loud groan. Before she could turn to face the perpetrator, a thin pair of arms wrapped around her from behind, startling her.

“Kokichi! Don’t just scare me like that!” She ruffled his hair a bit, giving him a soft smile.

“Kaede... help...” He groaned again, much to Kaede’s concern. She stepped away from the piano and wrapped her arms around him, embracing him tightly.

“What is it?”

“I’m not saying I want attention... but I totally want attention right now.” he whined.

“What is it you wanna do then?” she smiled softly at him.

“Hmm... Tickle fight!” Kokichi tackled her to the ground, pinching and squeezing her vulnerable midsection.

“K-Kokichi!” she writhed desperately beneath him, searching for an opening with which she could turn the tide with.

“Neheehee... You’re so sensitive, Ka-yay-day... Oh!” Kokichi froze, realizing the position he was in. Kaede has seized both his wrists and had an evil smirk on her face.

“You’re in for it now!” Kaede pushed him over and planted herself on his hips, rolling his shirt up so as to expose his bare skin.

“Nohoho! Don’t!” Kokichi cried uselessly, but he couldn’t stop the barrage of raspberries that Kaede blew on his stomach. This continued until he was red in the face and heavily panting.

“Had enough yet?” Kaede now instead opted to draw small circles along his waist, savoring in the way he spasmed beneath her.

He looked at her with a playfully mischievous grin.

“Bring it on!”


	161. Saimatsu- "Your hands are cold!"

“ACK! K-Kaede! Your hands are cold!”

Kaede had snuck her hands under Shuichi’s shirt, running them along his soft skin. Shuichi quivered under the light touches, squirming a little bit.

“But you’re so warm, Shu!” She continued moving her hands in a pattern that made him tremble. “Does this tickle when I move my hands like this?”

Shuichi blushed in spite of himself, “Y-Yes...” He tried his hardest to repress the smile forming on his face. That task, however, became much harder when Kaede began tickling him much more purposefully.

“Eheeheee, no! Don’t!” his protests fell on deaf ears as Kaede skittered her nails along his waist.

“Geez, Shu... You’re so sensitive!” she cooed, not letting up with the torturous touches. “It’s kind of adorable!”

“Shaduhuhup!”

She toned it down to just tracing light circles on his waist, and his giggles subsided.

“You’re so evil...” Shuichi smiled, no real malice behind his words.

“Love you too, Shu!”


	162. Ishimondo- "Give me attention."

Mondo was at a complete loss.

His previous attempts at getting attention from Taka had all failed, leaving him in a grumpy mood at the lack of physical affection.

Deciding to take matters into his own hands, he grabbed the book that Taka was reading and tossed it aside, the book landing on the ground with a soft thump.

“Hi, I’ve been subtle at hinting that I want your attention all day and you haven’t noticed once and now I’m pissed.”

Taka simply blinked at his boyfriend. Had he really neglected him that much?

His thought process was interrupted by Mondo slowly climbing over him, pinning him to the couch.

“M-Mondo? What’re you-”

He cut himself off with a gasp as he felt Mondo poke his sides, kneading the soft flesh like dough.

“This is what you get for ignoring me all day!” Mondo smirked as he drilled his fingers into Taka’s sides, eliciting squeaky laughter from the other boy.

“AHAHAHAHA I-I’m sorry!! Mondo!!” Taka cried, writhing beneath him.

Mondo felt all his worries melt away as he found himself lost in the melodic laughter of his boyfriend.

When he stopped tickling the other boy, it was to discover the his face was flushed a bright pink and he was panting slightly. Mondo released Taka from his vulnerable position and layed down next to him, spooning him comfortably.

“‘Bout time...” Mondo whispered, holding Taka close.

Taka leaned into the touch, finally reciprocating his boyfriend’s gestures for affection.


	163. Momoharu- "You're the only one that gets to call me that."

Maki was standing in front of the mirror, brushing her long hair when Kaito struck, pinching and squeezing at her waist. She immediately dropped her hairbrush and doubled over with laughter.

“K-Kaito! Knohohock it ohohof!” Maki cried, a rarely seen smile gracing her features.

“There’s that smile, Maki Roll! That’s all I wanted to see!” He let her go, spinning her around and giving her a peck on the cheek.

“You’re the only one who gets to call me that, you know.” She said with a pout, a light blush dusting her face.

“My precious little Maki Roll is soooo cute!” Kaito cooed, pulling her closer.

“Let me go, you idiot. I have to finish getting ready.”

“C’mon... Just one hug?”

“...Fine.” She hugged him back, wrapping her arms around him.


	164. Kuzusouda- "Give me attention."

Fuyuhiko collapsed onto the couch next to Kazuichi, letting out a loud sigh as he did so.

“Hm? What’s wrong, Fuyu?”

Fuyuhiko lifted his head up to give his boyfriend a dirty glare.

“Hi, I’ve been subtle at hinting that I want your attention all day and you haven’t noticed once and now I’m pissed.”

“Whaaaat? There’s no way I missed something like that! You sure you’re not just mistaken?”

“You bastard, of course I’m not mistaken!” Fuyuhiko pouted.

“Fine, fine, I see what it is! You just want attention, right?”

“No shit.”

Without warning, Kazuichi leaned forward and lurched at Fuyuhiko’s sides, causing the smaller boy to squeal.

“EEP! K-Kaz, nooo!!”

Fuyuhiko’s protests fell on deaf ears as Kazuichi drummed his fingers along Fuyuhiko’s waist, earning a startled peal of laughter from the smaller boy once his fingers scrabbled across his belly.

“ENOUHUHUGH!” Fuyuhiko’s face had a perpetual grin on it, and he banged his fist on the soft couch cushions.

“How about that?” Kazuichi gave his boyfriend a cheeky grin, resulting in another pout from the smaller boy.

“You asshole...” Fuyuhiko muttered under his breath.

“Love you too!”


	165. Naegami- "Be quiet."

Makoto and Byakuya were snuggling in bed, the former rambling on about some movie they had watched earlier that day. Byakuya, on the other hand, was tired and just wanted to go to sleep. He brought a finger up to Makoto’s lips and shushed him.

“I crave your affection, but I crave your silence even more– shut up.” Byakuya stated coolly.

Makoto stopped talking momentarily to pout at Byakuya.

“Make me...”

Byakuya stared at his boyfriend, shocked at his bold act of defiance.

“Excuse me?”

“Make me!” Makoto stuck his tongue out.

“Fine. You asked for it.” Byakuya stated, snaking his hands under Makoto’s shirt and ghosting his fingers over his waist.

Makoto gasped and bit his lip to prevent himself from laughing, but his efforts were in vain as he started giggling when Byakuya gave his heaps a small tweak.

“B-Byakuyahaha!” Makoto cackled as Byakuya skittered his fingers along his waist.

“I’ll stop...” Byakuya began, “If you agree to be quiet and let me sleep.”

“Okahahay! Just stoooop!!”

And with that, a comfortable silence befell the two as Byakuya retracted his hands and drifted off to sleep, Makoto still smiling to himself.


	166. Amasai- "You're so annoying."

“C’mon Shu... We gotta get up.” Rantaro nudged Shuichi lightly in an attempt to get him to wake up.

“Five more minutes...” Shuichi mumbled, curling up underneath the blankets.

“You said that five minutes ago, Shu. Come on, I mean it. You have to get up.” Rantaro said sternly, nudging Shuichi a little bit harder. When he didn’t respond, a devious idea popped into his mind.

Moving slowly so that Shuichi wouldn’t notice him, Rantaro positioned himself over his boyfriend so that he could put his plan into effect. Slowly, carefully, he maneuvered himself into position, and then...

“GYAH! NOHOHOHOHAHAHA!” Shuichi cackled as Rantaro’s hands skittered across his bare stomach, the sensitive skin there quivering almost violently.

“Better get up, Shu, or I’m gonna keep tickling you~” Rantaro cooed.

“OKAYOKAHAHAHAY! I’LL GET UP JUST STOP!!”

Rantaro let up, Shuichi wordlessly panting beneath him.

“You’re so annoying. Oh my God– I love you so much.” Shuichi muttered as he slowly pushed himself off the bed, finally getting up.

“Love you too, Shu.” He gave Shuichi a quick peck on the cheek and hopped off the bed to start his morning routine.


	167. Oumami- "Give me attention."

Rantaro wrapped his arms around Kokichi as soon as the smaller boy entered the room, lifting him off the ground and carrying him to the couch.

“Woah! Rantaro, what’s this all about? I’ve got things to do!” Kokichi huffed. He had been dealing with the affairs of D.I.C.E. all day and had paid no attention to his boyfriend, so Rantaro had decided to take matters into his own hands, quite literally.

Rantaro dropped Kokichi onto the couch before speaking.

“Hi, I’ve been subtle at hinting that I want your attention all day and you haven’t noticed once and now I’m pissed.” He crossed his arms, giving Kokichi a stern look.

“Fine, fine... My beloved Rantaro just wants to cuddle, right?” Kokichi opened his arms towards Rantaro, inviting him closer. “Now just scoot on over here and we can- oof!”

Rantaro crawled on top of Kokichi and shoved him down, settling himself on top of the smaller boy. Before Kokichi could react, he felt gentle hands poking at his sides, stroking the sensitive skin.

“A-Ah! Eheehee, don’t!!” Kokichi protested.

“This is what you get for ignoring me.” Rantaro said flatly. He lazily dragged his fingertips from Kokichi’s ribs to his navel, savoring the way his skin quivered and spasmed.

“I’m sohohoreeheehe!” Kokichi shimmied his body left and right in an attempt to escape Rantaro’s gentle touches, but it was all in vain.

“Hmm...” Rantaro let up for a moment to think. He leaned down and whispered in Kokichi’s ear:

“Sorry isn’t good enough.”

Kokichi cried out when Rantaro began nibbling on his ear, and his laughter returned in full force when Rantaro’s hands had found their way to his lower waist, pinching and scratching insistently.

“GAHAHAHA! FUHUHUCK YOOOUUU!” Kokichi trembled almost violently, his small body feeling overloaded by the tickly sensations.

“You must be feeling pretty bold to give me attitude right now.” Rantaro stated coolly, as if he wasn’t tickling the shit out of his boyfriend. “Was your apology before a lie?”

“Nnnn! YOU SUHUHUCK AHAHAHA!”

Rantaro went in for the kill: he spidered one hand over Kokichi’s belly while scrabbling behind his ribs with the other, and he lowered his head down to his neck and began nibbling.

Various cries and pleas escaped from Kokichi’s throat, but they all sounded like gibberish, drowned out by his frantic laughter. The only thing Rantaro could make out were several utterances of the phrase “I’m sorry,” all while Kokichi’s face looked about as red as a tomato.

Deciding he had been punished enough, Rantaro stopped tickling the smaller boy. Kokichi turned away, presumably pouting, causing Rantaro to chuckle.

“Try something like that again and you’re dead... I mean it!” Kokichi frowned, still panting.

“You deserved it.” Rantaro stated, his frustrations having melted away. He held his arms out towards Kokichi. “C’mere. I promise not to tickle you again.”

After a moment of hesitation, Kokichi reciprocated the gesture, leaning into Rantaro’s touch. Rantaro ruffled his boyfriend’s hair, tucking a loose strand behind his ear.

“I only tickled you so much because your laugh is adorable, you know.” Rantaro cooed.

“S-Shut up...” Kokichi pressed his face into Rantaro’s chest, hiding his growing blush.

The couple remained in this position for a while, simply embracing one another and enjoying each other’s presence.


	168. Saimota- "I'm going to tickle the shit out of you."

Today had just not been Kaito’s day at all. He came home in a totally grumpy mood, plopping himself down on the couch with a huff.

Shuichi had gotten pretty good at detecting Kaito’s mood changes, and instantly picked up on the fact that he was upset. He tiptoed over towards Kaito so as not to disturb him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Kaito? Is everything alright?” Shuichi asked.

Kaito just groaned in response, crossing his arms.

Shuichi tried once more:

“Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”

Again, no response.

Shuichi waited a few seconds before walking away, when he then felt a strong arm grab him and pull him onto the couch.

“K-Kaito?!”

“Give me a minute, I’m going to tickle the shit out of you.” 

“Wha-? No, don’t!!”

Shuichi’s pleas fell on deaf ears as Kaito shoved his hands under Shuichi’s arms, wiggling his fingers in the sensitive hollows.

“NAHAHAHAHA STOHOHOHOP IHIHIT!” Shuichi tried squirming back and forth, but Kaito had him pinned. There was no escape.

Kaito, on the other hand, felt all his worries dissolve as he found himself lost in Shuichi’s sweet laughter. Noticing that his boyfriend was quickly reaching his limit, he stopped tickling him.

“Do, um...” Shuichi began, “Do you feel better now?”

Kaito flashed Shuichi a cheeky grin, “Sure do!”


	169. Kuzusouda- "Stop smiling at me like that."

Kazuichi climbed on top of Fuyuhiko’s lap, a goofy smile on his face. Fuyuhiko just ignored him, tilting his head in the opposite direction.

“Come on, Fuyu! Give me a compliment or something! Tell me how cute I am!” Kazuichi’s smile didn’t cease as he begged his boyfriend for attention.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re cute. Just stop smiling at me like that.” Fuyuhiko replied grumpily.

Kazuichi leaned his head against Fuyuhiko’s chest, fidgeting a bit every now and then. He was restless, and his mischievous mood overtook him as he began attacking Fuyuhiko’s torso with fast pokes and prods.

“B-Bastard! What the hell are you doing!”

Instead of replying, Kazuichi’s hands migrated upwards as he wriggled them under Fuyuhiko’s arms, earning him a startled noise of surprise from the smaller boy.

“GAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAP!”

“But look, Fuyu! You’re smiling now!” Kazuichi cooed, cheerfully upping the intensity of his ministrations.

Reluctantly, he stopped, allowing Fuyuhiko to lie against him and catch his breath.

“You’re so annoying. Oh my God– I love you so much.” Fuyuhiko mumbled.

“I know you do!” Kazuichi ruffled Fuyuhiko’s hair and pulled him in closer, a goofy smile still plastered on his face. At least he was feeling a bit less restless now.


	170. Byakuya and Sakura- "Stop smiling at me like that."

Byakuya was reading in the library as per usual when Sakura walked in. She had a big smile plastered on her face and directed her attention towards Byakuya, who just stared back with a puzzled expression on his face.

“Please, stop smiling at me like that. I’m not sure what will happen if you keep doing that.” Byakuya stated, struggling to get his bearings. The situation was just too bizarre. What was Sakura of all people doing in the library?

“Byakuya...” Sakura began, “I apologize for this, but it appears that many of the others think that you must be taught a lesson.”

Byakuya paled, but otherwise maintained his composure.

“Tch! Do what you must. I have no business with a lowly cretin like you.” Byakuya smugly retorted, hiding his growing nervousness.

He had expected Sakura to kick or punch him, so when she suddenly began pinching and poking at his ribs, he couldn’t have been more surprised.

“Gh! W-What is this nonsense! Stop it at once!” he stammered.

Sakura ignored his protests and continued her assault until she was satisfied, Byakuya’s face tinted a bright pink and his breathing labored.

“Interesting. I never expected the Ultimate Affluent Progeny to be ticklish... I have to report this to the others.” Sakura mumbled to herself, swiftly exiting the library in order to find the others.

Byakuya just stared at the empty room, muttering a string of curse words to himself.


	171. Naegami- "I wanna hear your real laugh!"

“Hey, Byakuya.” Makoto nudged Byakuya gently so as not to disturb him while he was reading.

“Hmm?” Byakuya’s eyes didn’t move from the page he was currently focused on.

“What does your laugh sound like?”

Byakuya placed his book down momentarily to face Makoto.

“That’s what you had to ask me?” He sighed, running a hand through Makoto’s hair. “You know I love you, but don’t interrupt my reading with such foolish questions.”

Makoto pouted, crossing his arms.

“It’s not stupid! I wanna hear you laugh!”

“A tragedy.” Byakuya flipped the page of his book and continued reading.

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes until Makoto decided to take matters into his own hands. Carefully slipping his hands under Byakuya’s shirt, he wiggled his fingers near his waist, eliciting a choking sound from the taller male.

“Makoto.” Byakuya warned.

“Yes?” Makoto replied with a cheesy smile.

“Gh! Stahahahap!” Byakuya’s laughter broke through once Makoto began scribbling his fingers against his ribcage, teasing the sensitive area.

Spurred on by the sound of Byakuya’s genuine laughter, Makoto continued, tracing random patterns along his waist.

“I’m gonna fAHACKING KILL youhoOHOO!” Byakuya protested, kicking his legs.

Makoto just chuckled and stopped tickling his boyfriend, admiring the flushed look on the normally composed boy’s face. Byakuya reached out with one arm and cupped Makoto cheek in his hand, gazing at him lovingly.

“...I don’t like people, but you’re an exception.” Byakuya stated smoothly.

And with that, Makoto’s face became just about as flushed, if not even more so, than Byakuya’s.


	172. Komahina- "Shut up and hold me."

Hajime and Nagito had just crawled into bed after watching a movie, Nagito rambling on about hope as he usually does, all while Hajime was trying to sleep.

“...and the way that the protagonist inspires hope in the other characters is beautiful! And by inspiring hope in-”

Hajime gently placed a hand to Nagito’s mouth, cutting him off.

“You’re talking too much, just shut up and hold me.” Hajime shifted a bit so that he was more comfortable in Nagito’s grasp.

Nagito pouted before he continued speaking:

“So cranky, Hajime...” he muttered. “I’m not even tired.”

“I am not cranky.” Hajime huffed.

“Fine, fine...” Nagito tightened his grip on Hajime’s waist, tracing small circles over his hipbones with his thumbs. “Such a tsundere.”

“H-Huh?!” Hajime whipped his head around, a light blush on his cheeks. “Don’t call me that!”

“Denying it won’t make it any less true, you know...” Nagito drummed his fingertips along Hajime’s sides, more purposefully tickling him now.

“Pft- ahahahaha! Nahahagitohoho!” Hajime struggled feebly, his body growing weaker due to the tingly sensations. “Knohohock it ohohof!”

Nagito switched tactics to clawing at Hajime’s side with one hand and scratching at his underarm with the other.

“You’re so sensitive, Hajime... it’s kind of adorable.” Nagito chuckled to himself, not letting up in his ministrations. Hajime felt his face flush even harder at the sudden compliment.

“FUHUHUCK YOUHOOHOO!” Hajime cackled hysterically, his weakpoints being fully exploited by his devious boyfriend.

Hajime continued to giggle a bit to himself, even after Nagito ceased his torturously gentle touches.

“Hah... You’re dead, Nagito...” Hajime panted.

“Aww, don’t say that, Hajime...” Nagito frowned, “I just wanted you to smile...”

Hajime turned himself around so that he was facing Nagito. He placed a soft kiss on his forehead and grumbled to himself, “You’re such a goofball...”

Eventually, the couple fell asleep in that position, softly embracing one another.


	173. Komahina- "Can you stop?"

Holding Hajime tightly, Nagito’s fingertips traced random patterns along his hips, ghosting over the warm skin. Hajime flinched at the touch, seeming hard-pressed to keep himself from giggling.

Nagito retracted his hands for a few moments, only to return by skittering his nails along Hajime’s sides. Hajime gasped and bit his lip, stifling his giggles.

Once again, Nagito stopped after a few moments, pleased with the reactions he was getting.

When Nagito’s hands returned once more, Hajime objected:

“Listen, I enjoy this hug and all, but can you stop?”

“Aw man...” Nagito sighed, “You caught me.” He frowned, giving Hajime a small pout.

“Wha-? Of course I did! How could I not- hey!” Hajime protested further against Nagito’s hands snaking their way under his shirt, scritch-scratching at his ribs. Hajime cackled, nearly doubling over in Nagito’s grasp.

“Eheeehee stohohop ihihit!”

“You’re so beautiful when you laugh, Hajime...” Nagito mused calmly, letting up in his ministrations to ruffle the other’s hair.

Without a word, Hajime leaned in to give Nagito a soft kiss, the other melting into the touch. They continued embracing one another, the two boys taking in the past few moments of peaceful bliss.


	174. Oumasai- "Stop smiling at me like that."

Shuichi was sitting on the couch, reading his favorite novel when Kokichi siddled up next to him, beaming at him with a giant smile on his face.

Shuichi shot him a glance but otherwise ignored him, not wanting to give in to his boyfriend’s antics.

Kokichi pulled himself closer, snuggling up next to Shuichi and resting his head on his shoulder. He let out a small giggle, still smiling at Shuichi.

Shuichi finally decided to speak up.

“Please, stop smiling at me like that. I’m not sure what will happen if you keep doing that.” 

“Neheehee...” Kokichi somhow managed to snuggle even closer to Shuichi, “You should smile too, Shu! Stop being so grumpy!”

Shuichi planned on ignoring that statement, but immediately froze when he felt Kokichi’s small hands poking at his ribs. He squeaked and nearly dropped the novel he was holding.

“Ohoho~ Is my dear Shuichi a little sensitive here?” Kokichi emphasized his point by poking Shuichi again, digging his wormy hands in the spaces between his ribs.

“K-KokiCHIHEEHEE!” Shuichi started cackling uncontrollably when Kokichi started spidering his fingers along his side, causing Shuichi to spasm with laughter. “STOHOHOP!”

“Hmm... Nah! You’re too cute like this!” Kokichi cooed.

The novel fell out of Shuichi’s hands as he instinctively reached to defend himself. However, whenever Shuichi managed to almost grab Kokichi’s wrists, Kokichi just moved to another spot and began tickling there instead.

“ENOUHOHOHOGH!” Shuichi had tears forming in the corners of his eyes from laughing so hard.

Recognizing that Shuichi was at his limit, Kokichi stopped tickling him.

“Thanks, Shu! That definitely wasn’t boring!” Kokichi skipped off, gleefully humming to himself.

Shuichi sat there panting, collecting himself as he picked his novel back up and continued to read.


	175. Oumasai- "Be quiet."

“Shu! Come play with me!” Kokichi whined, bouncing in his seat on Shuichi’s bed.

“Not now.” Shuichi responded flatly, tapping his pencil on his chin. Just three more problems and he would be done with his assignment.

“But Shuuu! I’m booored!” Kokichi complained, crossing his arms and pouting. “Don’t you wanna come cuddle?”

Shuichi thought about it for a second. However, as much as he did want his boyfriends affection, he wanted to finish his homework even more.

“I crave your affection, but I crave your silence even more– shut up.”

“Why dontcha come over here and make me?” Kokichi taunted.

Shuichi sighed, “Will do.” He stood up from his desk and walked over to Kokichi, who was still bouncing merrily on the bed.

He sat down next to Kokichi, “I’ll give you one more chance.” He placed a hand on Kokichi’s shoulder to prevent him from bouncing even more. “Please just let me focus and finish my assignment.”

“But that’s so boring, Shu! I don’t wanna!” he pouted.

“Fine. You asked for it.” Shuichi pounced on Kokichi, shoving his hands beneath his shirt and resting his hands on the soft, pale skin.

“Shuhuhu! Eheehee!” Shuichi began lightly scratching his waist, which proved to be effective in rendering the supreme leader a giggling mess.

“Promise to leave me alone until I’m finished?” Shuichi rested his hands on Kokichi’s stomach, giving him a small break.

Kokichi stuck his tongue out, “Never!”

Shuichi narrowed his eyes, attacking Kokichi’s belly without mercy this time. He alternated between squeezing Kokichi’s hips, spidering along his belly and tracing over his ribs. Whatever he did, it didn’t fail in making Kokichi cackle hysterically.

Kokichi’s legs flailed wildly, and tears threatened to stream down his face. He pleaded with Shuichi, “SHUHUHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAP!”

“Promise to be quiet?” Shuichi didn’t falter.

“FIHIHINE I PROHOMISE!”

Shuichi released his boyfriend from his tickly torment, but not before giving him a quick peck on the cheek and tucking him under the blanket.


	176. Oumeno- "Did I stutter?"

Himiko was taking off the jacket of her uniform when her arm got stuck, leading her to have to shimmy a little bit to get it off. Once her jacket was removed she sighed in relief, having successfully removed the garment.

“Nice dance, Himiko! It wasn’t the sexiest but I’ll take it!” Kokichi cheered, standing in the doorway.

“K-Kokichi?!”

“Come on Himiko, keep going!”

She threw a nearby pillow at him. “Kokichi, get out of here!”

“Aww man, don’t be like that Himiko! I thought you were seducing me!”

“W-What?!” she felt her face go hot at the thought.

“Did I stutter? I want you to strip for me!”

“Nyeh! Stop it!” Himiko covered her blushing face with her hands.

“Don’t be shy, let me see that cute little smile of yours!” Hands suddenly attacked Himiko through the fabric of her shirt, causing her to peel her hands down from her face in order to protect herself.

“Nyeh...! D-Don’t touch me there!”

“Wow~! You’re blushing a lot, Himiko! Is it because I touched you here?” Another jab to her side caused her to squeal.

“K-Kokichi, stop it!” she cried.

He sighed, letting go of her.

“Fiiiine...”

The pair was interrupted by Tenko suddenly stepping in the room.

“Himiko, are you ready to- Wait! Why was the door unlocked? This little degenerate didn’t break in again did he?!” She pointed accusingly at Kokichi.

“Nyeh... It’s fine, Tenko... Come on, we gotta get going.”

“Are you sure, Himiko? Don’t hesitate to tell me if this degenerate is bothering you!” She got in her Neo-Aikido fighting stance.

“You can trust me, it’s alright. Just don’t trust him that’s all.” Himiko replied.

“Hey! That’s so rude! I am not-” Kokichi was cut off by Himiko giving him a chaste kiss and then leaving the room with Tenko.

Despite his protests, Himiko was right about not trusting him. Now that he was alone in Himiko’s room, who knows what kinds of pranks he could get up to? Kokichi snickered to himself... This was gonna be good.


	177. Kuzuryu siblings- "Stop being so cute!"

Fuyuhiko was tackled by Natsumi, who pulled him into an affectionate hug. He had to resist the urge to curse her out, opting instead to awkwardly hug her back.

After the hug went on a little too long for his comfort, Fuyuhiko spoke up.

“Listen, I enjoy this hug and all, but can you stop?”

“No way big bro!” She started poking him in the sides at random, smirking. “This is what you get!”

“S-Stop it, asshole!” he tried to sound menacing, but it didn’t come across that way.

When he saw an opening, he reversed their positions, tickling her back.

“Fuhuhuck, nohoho!” she giggled. Trying to shove him off, she squirmed back and forth.

He relented and looking down at Natsumi, her face flushed while she was panting.

“STOP BEING SO CUTE, IT’S NOT FAIR!” Fuyuhiko complained.

Natsumi just giggled and scampered away, and Fuyuhiko went back to what he was doing.


	178. Naeleon- "Stop being so cute!"

“Leon, wait- nohohoho!” Makoto squealed as he felt Leon’s fingers digging into his sides, massaging the area insistently.

“No way! Look how cute you are when you smile!” Leon cooed, not ceasing his ministrations.

“I-I’m nohohot cuhuhute!” Makoto blushed in spite of himself, his cheeks turning a light pink.

Leon stopped tickling him in order to admire his boyfriend: his face was flushed and he was panting, and his face was plastered with a big smile.

“STOP BEING SO CUTE, IT’S NOT FAIR!” Leon complained.

Makoto simply pulled his boyfriend in for a hug, the other boy leaning into the touch.


	179. Naegiri- "Be quiet."

“Kyoko, please?” Makoto whined. He had been asking her to cuddle for god who knows how long, and he was becoming impatient.

“No, Makoto. I’m busy.” Kyoko sat at her desk, tapping her pencil on her chin in thought.

“Pretty please?”

“I crave your affection, but I crave your silence even more– shut up.” 

Makoto sat up, pouting.

“You’re no fun...”

“What was that?” She turned to face him.

“You heard me!” Makoto said teasingly, sticking his tongue out at her.

Kyoko sat up from her desk and glided over to Makoto, and began tickling him relentlessly.

“A-Ah! Kyohohokohoho nahahaha! Stohohop!” Makoto begged.

“Why should I? I recall you wanting my attention.” Kyoko stated coolly, her hands migrating upwards to scratch at his ribs. Makoto squealed.

“OKAHAHAHAY I’M SOHOHOREEHEE!”

Kyoko stopped tickling him and went back to her desk.

“Meanie...” Makoto crossed his arms, laying back down. Despite his pouting, a faint smile still remained on his face, and he lay there contentedly.


	180. Kaemaki- "Don't you dare."

Kaede and Maki were snuggled under the covers, the former wrapping her arms around the latter’s waist. Kaede noticed the slight twitches of the other girl whenever she moved her hands, prompting her to ask...

“Ticklish?” Kaede had a goofy grin on her face, delighted in her newest discovery.

“Don’t you dare.” Maki deadpanned.

“Aww, why not? It’s so cute!” Kaede proved her point by drumming her fingers along Maki’s waist, earning her a startled squeak followed by soft giggles.

“K-Kaede! Cut it out!”

“Fine... But that was totally adorable!” Kaede cooed.

It was silent for a moment before Maki spoke up.

“I don’t like people, but you’re an exception.” Maki mumbled.

“Aww, Maki! That’s so sweet!”

Kaede pulled her girlfriend in even closer, relishing in her warmth.


	181. Oumasai- "Pay more attention to me."

“Shuuuuu!” Kokichi whined, resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. He frowned at the lack of a response.

Shuichi turned the page of his novel, ignoring Kokichi.

Kokichi whined again, grabbing at Shuichi’s wrist and making puppy-dog eyes.

“Is this your way of subtly hinting that you want to hold my hand because it’s quite cute, but I’m not in the mood to hold your hand.” 

“Come on! You pay more attention to that stupid book than you do to me!” Kokichi crossed his arms, pouting. “I should just smack that book right out of your hands...”

Shuichi continued to ignore him, resuming reading his novel.

“Hey Shu~! I know something that’ll get your attention!” Kokichi grinned.

He began poking at Shuichi’s sides randomly, giggling to himself when Shuichi jumped.

“Ack! K-Kokichi!” Shuichi nearly jumped five feet into the air when Kokichi began scribbling his nails against his ribs, smirking mischievously.

“There we go! That’s more like my adorable boyfriend!” Kokichi teased.

An immeasurable amount of time passed before he let up, being pleased with the flushed look on Shuichi’s face. Shuichi clutched his stomach defensively, panting.

“Never do that again...”

Kokichi interlocked their fingers, snuggling himself into Shuichi’s side.

“We’ll see what I do.”


	182. Oumasai- "Give me attention."

Shuichi sighed, setting down the case file he was holding. He checked the time on his phone.

10:45. Two hours since he’d started working on his files.  
Shuichi closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair. It couldn’t hurt to relax for just a few minutes...

At least, that’s what Shuichi thought until he felt something crawl into his lap.

He cracked one eye open to see none other than Kokichi straddling his lap, a prominent pout on his face.

“Hi, I’ve been subtle at hinting that I want your attention all day and you haven’t noticed once and now I’m pissed.” Kokichi crossed his arms.

“Kokichi...” Shuichi opened both of his eyes, looking down at the smaller boy. “Not now. I’m busy doing work.”

“I figured you’d say that.” Kokichi smirked, preparing his attack.

“Kokichi, what’re you- ACK! Nooooo!”

Kokichi began poking and prodding at every ticklish spot on Shuichi’s torso, grinning mischievously. He laughed along with his boyfriend, clearly enjoying this.

The same could not be said for Shuichi, however.

“Kokichi, stop! I- AHAHAHA I CAHAHAN’T TAHAHAKE IT!”

The smaller boy complied, looking up at the other with an impish smile. Shuichi panted, catching his breath when he noticed the look on the other’s face.

“...What?”

Kokichi would never admit it, but he absolutely cherished these moments between them: the intimacy and closeness between them, Shuichi’s smiling face...

“Nishishi, nothing!” Kokichi climbed off Shuichi’s lap, skipping out of the room. “See ya later, Shumai!”

Shuichi was left bewildered. First Kokichi complains about not getting attention, then he runs off? How mysterious...

Nonetheless, the detective didn’t miss the faint blush on the other’s cheeks as he dashed out of the room.


	183. Oumota- "You're so annoying."

Kaito queitly entered the apartment, taking care to make as little noise as possible. He had a mischievous idea in mind, and it would require him being as stealthily as possible when sneaking up on Kokichi.

He tiptoed across the floor, being careful to not make the floor creak. Once he reached the bedroom, he slowly and carefully opened the door.

He saw Kokichi was laying on the bed face down, clutching his switch as he focused intently on his game. To his knowledge, Kaito was still out and wouldn’t be home for a while. Little did he know that Kaito was back early.

Kaito crept up on Kokichi, getting ready for his attack. Just a few more steps and...

“AH!” Kokichi nearly jumped five feet in the air when Kaito pounced on him and started poking his sides, causing the former to drop his switch in surprise.

“Tickle attack! The tickle monster is here and he’s gonna get ya!”

“Kaito?! W-What’re you doing hEHEEHEERE?!” Kokichi laughted pitched even higher as Kaito’s hands migrated upwards, tracing along his ribs.

“Kaito isn’t here, only the tickle monster!”

Kokichi could hardly respond, any words that left his mouth coming out as a mixed jumble of syllables along with cackles.

“Geez, I forgot how ticklish you are...” He shoved his hands under Kokichi’s arms, wiggling his fingers in the ticklish hollows. “This must suck for you!”

“PLEHEAZE STAHAHAP!” Kokichi had tears threatening to stream down his face, and he pounded his fists on the bed.

Kaito chuckled and stopped tickling him, flipping Kokichi over so he could admire his flushed face.

“You’re so annoying. Oh my God– I love you so much.” Kokichi mumbled.

“What was that?” Kaito smirked. He heard Kokichi perfectly well, he just wanted to hear him admit it again.

“I said I hate you!” Kokichi stuck his tongue out at the other boy.

Kaito pressed a chaste kiss to the smaller boy’s forehead.

“Love you too!”


	184. Oumami- "You're the only one who gets to call me that."

“Come on, Kokichi...” Rantaro gently nudged his boyfriend, who was peacefully curled up in bed. “We told Kaede and the others that we’d meet them at the park.”

“Noooooo...” Kokichi snuggled a bit closer into his blankets. “I don’t wanna...”

As adorable as Kokichi looked while comfortable in bed, Rantaro was slowly losing patience. They were already behind schedule, and Kokichi wasn’t helping.

“Hey.” Rantaro nudged him a bit more forcefully this time. “If you don’t get up I’m gonna tickle you.”

“Fuck off...”

“You asked for it.”

Rantaro rolled Kokichi over onto his back, despite his various whines and protests. He settled himself on the other boy’s hips and prepared for his assault, shoving his hands under the thin fabric of Kokichi’s shirt.

He started by slowly dragging his fingertips over Kokichi’s stomach, deciding to go easy on him. So far, Kokichi was doing a good job at holding back his giggles, which only made Rantaro more determined to hear his unrestrained and adorable laughter.

“It’s n-not... gonna work...” Kokichi was trembling, and he bit down on the back of his hand to prevent himself from laughing. “Y-You should just... give up...”

“So stubborn...” Rantaro knew that there was no chance of Kokichi winning this one, as he knew all of the smaller boy’s weak spots and was more than prepared to exploit them. “I know something that’ll help with that.”

Kokichi’s eyes widened when he saw Rantaro’s lips descending upon his midsection, then blowing vigorously. The reaction was immediate.

“GAHAHAHAHA FAHAHAHACK!!” Kokichi squirmed in place, but there was no escaping Rantaro’s vice grip.

His torment only got worse when Rantaro added his hands into the mix, squeezing his hips mercilessly.

“STAHAHAPLEHEHEAZE! I’M GONNA DIE!!” Kokichi cried.

“Come on, Kich...” Rantaro lifted his face momentarily. “It’s just a little bit of tickling.” He grinned when Kokichi whined in response.

It was silent for a moment as Rantaro admired his boyfriend’s flushed face: his cheeks were a deep pink and beads of sweat were starting to form on his forehead, and his mouth was spread open in a perpetual grin. He almost missed it when Kokichi finally broke the silence between them.

“You’re the only one who gets to call me that, you know.” He looked to the side, burying his face in his shoulder.

“Call you what? Kich?”

Kokichi nodded, still blushing.

Rantaro had a dorky grin on his face. It wasn’t often that he saw Kokichi be so genuine, it was a treat.

“Good to know. Now let’s go get ready, okay?”

Kokichi nodded and crawled out of bed, ready to start his morning routine with Rantaro.


End file.
